Ese brillo en tus ojos
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Encuentros inesperados entre Granger y Malfoy que les llegan a provocar momentos de duda y promesas que temen llegar a cumplir.
1. Chapter 1 Respuestas

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Respuestas.**

El día estaba siendo tal y como Hermione había esperado desde el momento en que se despertó. No sabía el motivo pero sabía que, de alguna manera, iba a resultar especial. Y ahora creía saber por qué. Vale que no se trataba de una novedad pero en las clases estaba logrando responder cada una de las preguntas o cuestiones que los profesores las ofrecían. Lo dicho, no una novedad. Pero sentía algo especial en este día y ese pensamiento conseguía que ignorase toda mirada de reproche por parte de sus compañeros. No le importaba mucho inmersa en esta sensación de plenitud al demostrarse a si misma que estaba en plena forma.

Era la mejor estudiante y disfrutaba poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos y si a los demás no les gustaba pues que hicieran algo de provecho para impedirlo. Por ejemplo podían ponerse a estudiar en serio y así responder a las preguntas antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Claro, ¿y qué más?

Algo así será imposible si mientras ella atiende a las explicaciones dadas por el profesor Snape, el resto parecía totalmente abstraído incapaz de seguir comentarios tan cansinos. Hermione no podría llegar a entender a esta clase de personas por mucho que viviese.

Claro que lo más interesante en esta clase es cuando deben realizar ejercicios prácticos y producir el tipo de pociones que les encarga Snape pero igual de importante son los comentarios y enseñanzas por su parte.

A pesar de estar inmersa en esta clase de pensamientos Hermione seguía igualmente atenta a la clase y cuando Snape terminó por comentar los ingredientes de la poción del "Filtro de los Muertos en Vida" no se le escapó la pequeña trampa que había puesto.

Al instante levantó la mano dispuesta a revelar el 'fallo' que colocó Snape para ver si estaban atentos a su explicación pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra alguien se le adelantó.

¡¿Alguien se le adelantó a Hermione Granger?!

Pues sí.

-En verdad, profesor Snape. No se usa ajenjo en polvo sino en infusión mientras que las raíces de astódelo deben reducirse a polvo en vez de usarlo en trozos para la cocción.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que había pasado. Ella que sabía la respuesta no había podido darla porque alguien se le adelantó y, lo peor de todo, fue que la dio de una manera suficiente y aburrida como si lo que estaba diciendo era algo aburrido y sin valor alguno.

No. Lo peor no era eso sino quién lo había dicho. Quién la había adelantado.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy-. Le felicitó Snape con su habitual parsimonia.-Es bueno saber que estos conocimientos le están llegando a alguien.

Lo peor de todo no era que el resto de alumnos no le dieran mucha importancia a lo que había sucedido, vamos, que ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos parecían muy entusiasmados viendo la cara de aburrimiento que tenían; seguramente habían pasado horas y horas hablando de quidditch. No. Lo peor era que el propio Malfoy no parecía muy entusiasmado por haber sido capaz de arrebatarle a Hermione la posibilidad de dar ella la respuesta.

Los únicos que parecían contentos por la respuesta eran los demás alumnos de la casa de Slytherin que se reían disfrutando del momento de su Rey. Y además dejando en evidencia a Hermione Granger la Gryffindor sangre sucia.

¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Girando ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar de reojo hacia atrás a Draco no pudo evitar sentirse humillada al comprobar como el Slytherin parecía tanto o más aburrido que sus dos amigos que casi podría jurar que se iba a quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

_¿Y aún así pudo responder antes que yo?_

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia el frente antes de clavarla en Snape de la misma manera en que sus oídos se centraron únicamente en las palabras del profesor. Un error era más de lo que Hermione Granger iba a permitir tener y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Draco la volviera a humillar nuevamente. Y aunque esa no pareciera que fuera su intención lo había hecho.

Su atención se afiló cuando Snape volvió a preguntar algo más y Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía totalmente en tensión dispuesta, figurativamente, a saltarle encima justo cuando la pregunta terminase de ser realizada.

_¡Muy fácil!_

-Pueden usarse, independientemente del resultado que se pretenda conseguir, tres tipos de ingredientes diferentes que otorgan el mismo fin como son la coclearia, el ligústico y la tármica.

Boquiabierta. Así se quedó Hermione cuando volvió a escuchar la monótona voz de Draco responder a la pregunta de Snape. Y, una vez más, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de poder dar una respuesta.

_¡¡Maldito Malfoy!!_

Pero esta vez se contuvo de volver su mirada porque no quería encontrarse con aquella mueca burlona dirigida hacia ella, aunque, no sabía muy bien explicar cómo podía saberlo, no sentía dicha mueca clavándose en su espalda como pensaba que estaría pasando en estos momentos.

Vale, esta situación se estaba saliendo de madre y Hermione no se encontraba muy a gusto con estos sucesos. Solamente podía soportarlos cuando era el profesor quien elegía al alumno que tenía que dar la respuesta pero no cuando eran ellos quienes tenían que darle voluntariamente.

_Dos ya es mucho… tres es imposible de que suceda_-, se dijo Hermione mordiéndose el interior de su boca llegando a cortar lo suficiente para que un hilillo de sangre manase de la herida.

Por lo menos sus amigos, como el resto de la clase, se habían dado cuenta de la extraña situación que se había vivido no escuchando a Hermione dar las respuestas correctas.

El murmullo que bañó la clase solamente sirvió para irritar aún más a Hermione que ya esperaba atenta a una siguiente pregunta por parte de Snape. Para su desgracia no parecía que fuera a haber ninguna pregunta próximamente ya que les fue encargado realizar una simple poción desestabilizadora.

Pero cuando la situación no parecía que fuera a mejorar, y mucho menos después de las explosiones, ¡¿explosiones por la realización de una poción desestabilizadora?!, pero a pesar de todo siempre permanecía atenta para no dejar pasar cualquier oportunidad. Una oportunidad que llegó justo antes de que la clase terminase.

La pregunta no era difícil y Hermione sabía la respuesta aunque también había sabido las otras pero aquellas no las pudo decir por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida. Esta vez no iba a suceder lo mismo.

-Los ingredientes son unos escarabajos machacados hasta reducirlos lo más posible, bilis de armadillo y raíz de jengibre cortada en trozos. La efectividad de la "Agudizadora de Ingenio" depende de lo bien se realicen el machacado de escarabajos y que los trozos de jengibre hayan sido cortados en trozos lo más iguales posibles.

Hermione sonreía orgullosa de si misma por haber sido capaz de adelantársele a Draco en sus mismas narices. Esto le iba a servir para la próxima vez que pensase en dejarla en evidencia.

Esta vez si miró sobre su hombro para ver que cara se le había quedado a Draco al verse superado por una hija de muggles pero ante su sorpresa, que logró abrirle los ojos más de lo normal, vio como el rubio Slytherin se encontraba con los ojos cerrados un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cabeza en una mano. Casi podría haber jurado que se encontraba durmiendo.

Casi.

Ante su asombrada mirada vio como se formaba una media sonrisa en los labios de Draco y pudo ver su cuerpo temblando a causa de la risa que se estaba aguantando para no romper a carcajada limpia en plena clase como un loco. Entonces los ojos de Draco se abrieron cogiendo a Hermione mirándole absorta e incrédula al intenso brillo de aquellos ojos acerados.

Esto solamente logró que la sonrisa del Slytherin se hiciera aún mayor para mortificación de Hermione.

-Vaya, señorita Granger. Parece que se hubiera tomado usted un poco de esa poción mientras todos estaban 'realizando' el ejercicio práctico-. Le dijo Snape con total desdén que arrancó unas buenas risas de los Slytherin presentes.

Con esto la clase se dio por terminada.

Hermione no escuchó ninguna de las palabras que sus amigos le dijeron en un intento por hacerla sentir bien pero ella parecía inmersa en su propio mundo mientras desahogó sus frustraciones con su pluma que no duró mucho tiempo entera en sus manos siendo partida en dos.

La clase se había vaciado de alumnos dejando solamente a Hermione, Ron y Harry aunque los dos muchachos se encontraban juntos al lado de su amiga que no parecía escuchar ninguno de sus intentos por consolarla.

¿Desde cuándo necesitaba que la estuvieran consolando? Ni que fuera una niña pequeña para ello.

Entonces sintió una presencia a su espalda y pudo escuchar de nuevo las voces de sus dos amigos aunque de una manera amortiguada por culpa de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. No necesitaba el poder escucharles en un volumen aceptable para saber que estaban despotricando contra cierta persona cuyo nombre no quería nombrar, ni siquiera pensar en él.

Por supuesto no le gustaba la idea de que él también estuviera ignorando las palabras que estaban soltando sus dos amigos porque eso significaba tener algo en común con él en estos momentos. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca de ella.

Si pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar se había equivocado al sentir el calor del aliento de Draco introducirse por su salvaje mata que llamaba cabello hasta que sus labios descansaron sobre su oreja.

_No te están dando escalofríos por su culpa… o si, pero solamente porque es Draco y no porque eso signifique que pueda conseguir ponerte nerviosa y… deberías dejar de pensar sinsentidos. Todo por su culpa_.

Suerte que sus dos amigos se encontraban en el lado opuesto a donde Draco se había colocado porque sino no sabría que habría pasado después de que el Slytherin hubiera hecho sus movimientos.

-Venga, Granger. Me parece muy impropio de ti el descargar tus frustraciones sobre algo tan indefenso como tu pluma-. Draco acercó aún más sus labios a la oreja de Hermione que sintió como su boca se le secaba por completo.-Alguien como tú debería tratar mejor su pobre material escolar, Granger.

Hermione no podía aceptar que si su corazón estuviera latiendo con tanta fuerza y a un ritmo enloquecedor tuviera que ser a causa de la cercanía de Draco o de cómo la hacía sentir aquella calidez sobre su piel.

La voz de Draco se hizo solamente para oídos de Hermione.

-… existen otras maneras para descargas las frustraciones como…-, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero cada palabra susurrada en su oído no hacía más que redirigir toda su sangre a su rostro hasta que lo tuvo totalmente enrojecido que Ron sentiría envidia de semejante capacidad. Hermione no paraba de excusarse mentalmente e intentando no escuchar ninguna de aquellas palabras… pero seguía escuchándolas y temiendo el momento en que dejasen de ser simples palabras y se convirtieran en hechos.-… fíjate, Granger. El rojo te sienta bien-. Y ella pudo sentir la media sonrisa de su rostro acariciando su oreja como lo había hecho anteriormente su lengua.-… reparo…

Y volviéndose hacia la salida Draco con una auténtica sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro dejó a una totalmente nerviosa Hermione detrás mientras esta tenía su recién reparada pluma entre sus manos que le temblaban ligeramente.

Los insultos de Ron hacia Malfoy eran ignorados por completo y la silenciosa mirada confundida de Harry también lo era pues en su mente solamente había sitio para una persona en estos momentos.

Para una persona y para sus palabras. Palabras que prometían hechos y sensaciones que nunca antes había vivido ni soñado en experimentar.

Bajó su mirada hasta que sus ojos castaños quedaron fijos en su pluma y pudo sentirla temblar ligeramente debido a los nervios que recorrían sus manos. Nervios causados por aquella inocente pluma junto a las promesas que las palabras de Draco le iban a ofrecer.

A ella.

A Hermione Granger por parte de Draco Malfoy.

Las palabras susurrantes solamente fueron para ella y su pluma. Unas palabras que necesitaban de una respuesta por parte de Hermione. Una respuesta que cambiaría para siempre toda su vida presente y futura.

¿Tendría el valor para dar con la respuesta correcta?

Por supuesto que si, no obstante ella es Hermione Granger y su especialidad es encontrar la respuesta correcta a todas las preguntas sin importar quién las pronuncie o cuál pudiera ser el resultado de dar la respuesta.

Ella sabía cual era la respuesta que quería decir… aunque no fuera la respuesta correcta que su mente le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Respuesta ahogada por la que su corazón le ofrecía con una serenidad sorprendente.

-… si quiero…

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Promesas dichas al oído que logren turbar de semejante manera solo pueden significar buenos futuros momentos para Hermione. Hehehe

Dejad una review para motivar los futuros escritos… y haber si podéis llegar a adivinar lo que le fue susurrado al oído a una nerviosa Hermione. Esa pluma… mmmmm

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Ayuda?

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**¿Ayuda?**

Todos sabían de la gran inteligencia que poseía Hermione Granger y que cada día quedaba expuesta no solamente en las clases en donde hacía gala de ella sino que también en la vida cotidiana fuera de las clases daba buenas muestras de ella.

De su inteligencia y su madurez.

Esto no hacía sino atraer tanto miradas de admiración como de odio pero Hermione no se dejaba influir por ninguna de ellas sabiendo que esas actitudes llegarán a ser totalmente efímeras al paso del tiempo.

Lo que importaba realmente era conseguir sus objetivos.

Y a diferencia de lo que todos pudieran llegar a pensar, Hermione no sabía todo. Un ejemplo de ello era que no se le daba muy bien el vuelo con escoba. Vale que tenía la habilidad suficiente para superar las clases de vuelo pero no podría competir ni con el menos habilidoso de los integrantes de los equipos de quidditch de Hogwarts.

Esto no hacía más que ponerla muy molesta.

Sabía que todos tienen sus puntos fuertes y débiles pero también creía que con un trabajo duro y perseverancia cualquiera puede superar sus debilidades y superarse a si mismo.

Este era el motivo por el que había usado este tiempo libre para practicar un poco con la escoba. Aunque, algo avergonzada por su falta de destreza, decidió practicar a solas. No le apetecía tener revoloteando a su alrededor a Harry y Ron. Ya lo tenía que soportar en tierra pero no tenía que hacerlo en el aire.

Sobre todo a Ron.

Conocía lo suficiente a Harry para saber que él no se comportaría de otra manera que la de un buen amigo comprensible con su falta de habilidad con el vuelo de escoba. Pero Ron. Ron no perdería su oportunidad de mostrarse superior a la siempre sabelotodo y perfecta Hermione Granger.

Y no tenía ganas de que al final tuviera que mandarle una imperdonable a su amigo por haberle sacado de sus casillas. Era paciente pero sabía que Ron superaría sus límites con tan solo un minuto de vuelo.

Vale que no fuera una experta pero la sensación que conseguía durante el vuelo le ofrecía una sensación de libertad y poder sobre su vida que muy pocas cosas podían lograr. Por eso mismo se había relajado e, increíblemente, disfrutaba como el viento se introducía por el arbusto que muchos decían que era su cabello.

En tierra un par de ojos grises y brillantes no dejaban de observar cada movimiento realizado por Hermione y, a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, podía distinguir cada gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

Muy pocas veces podía ver ese rostro aunque sabía que ella lo mostraría a menudo pero, lamentablemente para él, únicamente para los ojos de sus amigos.

De quienes quiere y les importa. No de quien parece que está en este mundo para atormentarla y vejarla cada día. El que disfruta con su dolor y pena.

No para su enemigo.

Hermione no podía dejar de reír como cuando era una niña pequeña y se subía a las atracciones de la feria mientras sus padres la observaban orgullosos y felices por ella. Si, le gustaba esta sensación tanto como un buen examen sorpresa.

Pudo ver a lo lejos, en los límites del castillo de Hogwarts a dos figuras que siempre podría llegar a reconocer sin importar la distancia a la que pudiera encontrarse. No obstante eran sus dos mejores amigos.

Inmersa en aquella intensa sensación de felicidad no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo cuando soltó una mano del mango de la escoba para empezar a agitarla saludando a sus dos amigos que casi eran dos manchas oscuras en la lejanía. Pero a ella no parecía importarle mientras les gritaba como una loca sin dejar de saludarles.

Parecía borracha de entusiasmo y felicidad.

Y aunque fuera de felicidad no deberías ir montada en una escoba borracha.

Harry y Ron distinguieron la figura que montaba en la escoba como Hermione gracias a su distinguible mata de pelo pero cuando empezaron a saludarla, algo reticentes porque a la distancia que se encontraban no podía decirse que estuvieran saludándola a ella y si moviendo las manos sin motivo alguno.

Algunas risas a sus espaldas confirmaron dicha sospecha.

Entonces, para su horror, vieron como una fuerte corriente de aire hizo encabritar a la escoba dándole un fuerte latigazo que arrojó a Hermione por los aires. Sintieron como sus entrañas se petrificaron cuando Hermione empezó a caer al suelo sin que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

No lo sabían pero sospechaban que aquel movimiento brusco debió hacer que perdiera la varita que siempre colocaba a su espalda cuando usaba la escoba.

Habían acertado.

Intentaron detener su caída usando el aresto momentum como había hecho Dumbledore para salvar a Harry pero ninguno de sus hechizos llegaba hasta Hermione. Demasiado lejos y falta de puntería a largas distancias les estaban impidiendo el poder salvar a su mejor amiga.

Hermione se había llevado la mano a la espalda y, para su completo horror, su mano no encontró la varita que tenía que estar allí colocada. Estaba cayendo desde gran altura y sin poder utilizar magia para salvarse lo que no dejaba ninguna duda de lo que iba a sucederle en unos instantes.

Iba a morir.

Y para su sorpresa no tuvo ninguna visión recopilatoria de toda su vida y los momentos alegres y tristes que la conformaron sino que, seguramente por ser Hermione Granger, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los datos que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor en los últimos instantes de su vida.

Su mente analizaba la distancia en la que se encontraba antes de haber sido arrojada de la escoba. La velocidad en la que se había estado moviendo en ese momento. Estaba calculando el tiempo que le quedaba para impactar contra el suelo y la distancia que recorrería hasta ese fatal y último instante de su vida.

Sabía cual era su ritmo cardíaco y el número de latidos que amenazaban a su corazón con obligarle a superar sus límites. Notaba como la sangre era bombeada por todos su cuerpo y calculaba cuanta distancia habría recorrido en el tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

Datos.

Iba a morir y solamente podía pensar en datos.

_Eres patética, Granger_-. Se amonestó a si misma.-_No puedes pensar en tu familia ni en tus amigos… ni siquiera tienes un chico al que ofrecerle tus últimos pensamientos y la pérdida de una oportunidad para tener un futuro conjunto… seguro que Malfoy hará una fiesta cuando se entere, aunque creo que elevará una protesta contra mí o todo Gryffindor por haber manchado el suelo de Hogwarts con mi sangre… mi sangre sucia…_

Y sin darse cuenta de ello sus últimos pensamientos si fueron para alguien aunque resultó ser la persona de la que menos habría sospechado que pudiera ponerse a pensar en los instantes finales de su vida.

_Un momento… ¿'elevará'?_

Hermione no podía creer que su caída pudiera haber sido detenida pero la realidad no podía ignorarse y allí estaba ella a casi unos dos metros y medio de altura. Detenida en el aire con el corazón en un puño pero viva y antes de que su mente pudiera analizarlo, y sentirse bien por seguir con vida, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta porque sus cálculos no habían servido para nada.

Ciertamente era una chica muy rara.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando sus ojos empezaron a liberar grandes lágrimas que caían de su rostro al suelo. A través de su acuosa visión pudo distinguir a una figura que se encontraba a varios metros de ella apoyada de manera casual y que, a pesar de su tranquila postura, no apartaba su vista de ella.

Necesitó enjugarse los ojos para poder distinguir de quién se trataba y entonces su mundo enloqueció por completo al ver ante ella la figura de su enemigo apuntándola con su varita mientras sus nudillos la apretaban con tanta fuerza que blanquecieron los nudillos.

Draco Malfoy le había salvado la vida.

A ella. A Hermione Granger.

_Por eso parece tan cabreado_-. Pensó Hermione.-_Seguro que no se había dado cuenta de que era yo y ahora se estará maldiciendo por ello. Su oportunidad de librarse de mí perdida por culpa de la distancia_.

Pero cuando sus ojos castaños se fijaron con más atención en el rostro de Draco, en todo su lenguaje corporal, su primera impresión cayó por su propio peso. _Ha, ha. No ha tenido gracia_. Su mandíbula firme y apretada con fuerza. El temblor de su cuerpo y principalmente el de sus manos.

Toda aquella tensión.

No le extrañaba que fácilmente podía confundirse de rabia por haberle salvado la vida a su enemiga pero… pero lo que podía verse más allá del temblor de sus labios era lo que mostraban sus grises ojos.

Miedo.

Un terror tan profundo que amenazó a Hermione con ahogarla si continuase mirando para ellos. Pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr porque se veía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Draco.

Estaba asustado pero no por cualquier motivo que pudiera haber podido pensar Hermione de no haber sido testigo de aquella mirada. Sino fuera Draco y ella Hermione habría podido pensar que estaba asustado porque ella había podido morir.

_Absurdos pensamientos por culpa de la cercanía de la muerte_.

-¡Estúpida, Granger!-. Draco masticó cada palabra como si lo estuviera haciendo sobre la tierna carne de Hermione.

_¿Lo ves, Hermione? Te sigue odiando. No obstante es Malfoy y tú la última persona en todo el mundo de la que se pudiera preocup-_

-No sabía que tuvieras deseos suicidas-. Las palabras estaban cargadas del habitual desprecio y odio con el que solía dirigirse hacia ella pero, de alguna manera, esta vez sonaban más como se la estuviera regañando en vez de disfrutando su casi muerte. _Casi, gracias a su intervención_.-Me parece increíble que precisamente a ti, Granger, se le pudiera haber olvidado de que está prohibido el volar en solitario. ¿Qué pasa, es qué esos dos apéndices tuyos tenían mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de que su estúpida amiga no se convirtiera en una mancha en el suelo?

-No quise decírselo-. Se intentó disculpar Hermione sin saber por qué estaba manteniendo esta conversación con Malfoy.-No me gusta sentirme desplazada por mi pobre manejo con la escoba.

-Lo dicho, una estúpida-. Poco a poco parecía que Draco iba recuperando su comportamiento habitual respecto a Hermione.-Preferir morir a que vean que no eres la perfección hecha carne. Joder, Granger. Ni que no hubiera suficientes ineptos en Gryffindor para buscar otros compañeros de vuelo. Seguro que incluso los de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff se sentirían extasiados de acompañarte.

-¿Y los de Slytherin?-. No pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.

A Draco no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación y decidió cambiar de tema y volver a los cauces habituales con Hermione.

-Solamente a una Gryffindor se le ocurriría dejarse caer con semejante estilo, Granger.

Supo al instante que Draco no quería responder a su pregunta y por ello decidió enfrentarse a él como hacía habitualmente.

-Caray, Malfoy. ¿Lo has pensado tus solo o se lo robaste a esos dos 'cerebros' que siempre te siguen a todas partes?-. Si Draco se burlaba ella no quedaba atrás con su tono sarcástico. Le encantó como entornaba los ojos cabreado por sus palabras… pero no duró mucho hasta que su media sonrisa regresó a dominar su rostro.

-¿Sabes por qué estás viva, Granger?

Por el tono de su voz Hermione sabía que no le serviría una respuesta sencilla sino la única que tenía en mente Draco.

-¿Porque si te pusieras las gafas de lejos habrías sabido que era yo y no me hubieras salvado, Malfoy?

Aquellos labios sonrientes ponían nerviosa a Hermione.

-Porque hoy no es obligatorio el uniforme-. Sentenció Draco ante una confusa Hermione. Confusa hasta que supo como se encontraría si tuviera puesto el uniforme.

-¡Eres un cerdo, Malfoy!-. Le espetó poniendo mala cara al imaginarse a ella boca abajo mientras su falda dejaba a la vista sus bragas.

-¿Un cerdo?-. Repitió incrédulo ante aquellas palabras.-Al contrario, Granger. Mi buen gusto me habría impedido cometer semejante atentado a la vista. Seguro que tus bragas blancas de algodón son capaces de matar con solo ver para ellas.

Que el tema se hubiera dirigido de haberle salvado la vida a su ropa interior la estaba enfadando y ruborizando a partes iguales.

-Supongo que entonces quiere decir que si ya me encantaban estos vaqueros ahora se han convertido en mis vaqueros de la suerte-. Intentó apartar cualquier referencia a sus bragas de la conversación.-Aunque eso no me impide que te dé las gracias por salvarme, Malfoy.

-Como se te ocurra montar un altar para ponerme al lado de San Potter seré yo quien te tire de la escoba la próxima vez, Granger-. Hermione supo que no le gustaba que le recordara que le había salvado la vida a una Gryffindor. En concreto a una hija de muggles. Y para rematar el problema, a Hermione Granger.

-Vamos, todos tienen que conocer la heroicidad que hiciste, Malfoy-. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.-Me has salvado la vida.

-Y si la quieres mantener algún tiempo más te vas a callar o sino…

-Sino qué, Malfoy-. Dijo al ver como se le había ido la voz a Draco.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Esto es más ridículo que nunca-. Bufó Draco sin apartar la vista de Hermione.-Desde aquí parece que le esté hablando a un arbusto volador.

-Hey.

-Vamos, Granger. Es la verdad por mucho que te duela reconocerlo-. Una vez más el tono divertido de Malfoy se dirigió hacia Hermione.-Supongo que ni toda la fortuna de los Malfoy podría ser suficiente para abastecerte de poción alisadora para mantener ese arbusto domado.

-Ni muerta iría a pedirte dinero, Malfoy-. Le replicó indignada.

-Aún me pregunto cómo pudiste mantenerlo de aquella manera durante todo el baile-. Draco hizo ademán de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo pensando.-Creo que habrías tenido que pasarte toda la noche echándote la poción a cada cinco minutos.

Hermione permaneció en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que Draco supiera que había acertado de lleno en su suposición y se pusiera a reír a costa de la pobre chica.

_¿Cómo puede adivinar siempre las cosas que me avergüenzan?_

-¿Y qué pasaría con los de Slytherin, Malfoy?-. Volvió a preguntar intentando cambiar, una vez más, de tema.

Aquí regresó de nuevo la media sonrisa de Draco.

-Tendrían un buen momento riéndose de semejante petición, Granger-. Las palabras se arrastraban a través de sus labios que Hermione no podía dejar de mirar, boca abajo, pues no podía contenerse.-… aunque… dependiendo de cómo lo hubieras pedido alguien podría haberte acompañado.

No era por haber estado a punto de morir o de que aún se encontrase detenida en el aire boca abajo sino por estar bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos cuyo brillo la hacía estremecerse.

-¿Y cómo lo debería haber pedido?-. Susurró casi sin voz Hermione.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver actuar en conjunto aquella sonrisa y mirada para atacarla sin piedad y tenía que agradecer por estar en el aire porque sabía que sus piernas no podrían llegar a sostenerla.

-Muy sencillo, Granger. Solamente deberías haber ven-

Las palabras, y los pensamientos que estaban formando por ellas, fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de Harry y Ron que corrían hacia su amiga a la que vieron, afortunadamente, a salvo.

Detenida en el aire pero a salvo.

La verdad era que no les importaba mucho como estuviera mientras se encontrase viva y a salvo de una pieza.

_¡¡Malditos sean!!_

Un mismo pensamiento cruzó las mentes de la pareja enfadados por el momento elegido por Potter y Weasley para hacer su aparición e interrumpirles en un momento que, tal vez, nunca más pudiera llegar a repetirse.

Y ahora lo peor iba ser el tener que buscar algún tipo de justificación coherente para que pudiera llegar a ser comprensible el que Draco hubiera salvado la vida a Hermione. Lo malo era que el mismo hecho hacía imposible buscar algún tipo de justificación por su parte.

No existía ninguna justificación que le apoyase.

Porque la verdad no estaba permitida.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacerse en semejante situación. Actuar como el Malfoy que todos conocían, temían y odiaban. Volver a ser el desagradable Slytherin que casaba con lo que tenían en mente Potter y Weasley.

-MalfIIIIIHHHH-. Su nombre, que iba a surgir de aquellos labios tan atrayentes fue sustituido por un grito estridente de Hermione cuando la arrojó a un lado dejándola caer sobre un buen lodazal.

Por suerte se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no ser salpicado.

Cuando los dos Gryffindor llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Hermione intentando ponerse en pie en medio del charco de barro no pudieron evitar que unas sonrisas divertidas surgieran en sus rostros. La verdad era que se trataba de un buen espectáculo el encontrase a la perfecta Hermione Granger calada de barro.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Harry controlándose lo suficiente para no dejar entrever la sonrisa en sus palabras.

La mirada que le lanzó Hermione hizo que el muchacho levantase las manos en modo defensivo.

-Por supuesto que está bien-. Dijo Ron menos discreto.-Seguro que el barro es bueno para su piel.

Pero cuando la mirada de Hermione fue dirigida a Ron este supo que lo mejor sería callarse porque sino se metería en un problema del que no veía una salida segura. Entonces la mirada de la castaña se dirigió a una parte a espaldas de sus dos amigos y cuando estos se volvieron se encontraron con un sonriente Malfoy.

Estaba enfadada, irritada y le odiaba por sentir como tenía barro hasta debajo de su ropa interior pero cuando vio la maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro agradeció que sus dos amigos le hubieran dado la espalda, y por el barro que cubría su rostro, para que no vieran que se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Malfoy?-. Preguntó Harry con su tono amenazador que solamente sirvió para divertir aún más a Draco.

-Qué, comadreja. ¿Te trae buenos recuerdos? ¿Recordando momentos familiares mientras retozáis en el barro?

Ron estuvo a punto de saltarle encima a Draco pero una mano se interpuso en su camino. Harry tenía una mala sensación respecto a la presencia de Draco aquí tras la casi muerte y salvación de Hermione.

-¿Has sido tú quién tiró a Hermione de la escoba?

Ron miró incrédulo a su amigo antes de volverse hacia un Draco que seguía con aquella burlona mueca en sus labios y sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza poniéndolo rojo de ira.

-¡¡Maldito hurón!! Vas a pagar por eso ahora mismo-. Le amenazó mientras sacaba la varita.

-Eso si no te hechizas a ti mismo, Weasel-. Se burló Draco.

En ese momento Harry también le estaba apuntando con su varita dispuesto a apoyar a su amigo contra la persona que a punto estuvo de matar a Hermione.

-¡Como no os estéis quietos seré yo quien os hechice!-. Sonó la amenazadora voz de Hermione congelando a sus dos amigos. Draco, en cambio, levantó una ceja de manera insinuante. Le encantó como sonaba aquello de hechizarle.-Malfoy no fue quien me tiró de la escoba sino un estúpido golpe de viento.

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos temiendo a dónde podía llevar todo esto.

-¿No estarás insinuando que Draco te salvó la vida?-. Preguntó totalmente incrédulo Ron señalando al objeto de su odio.

Hermione se había quitado todo el barro posible de su rostro y se estaba sacudiendo las manos arrojándolo a los pies de sus dos amigos.

-Como puedes ver es obvio que he recibido la 'ayuda' de Malfoy.

Draco viendo que la situación ya no iba a poder regresar al momento al que habían llegado entre ellos antes de la aparición de Potter y Weasley decidió regresar a Hogwarts. Tal vez confiscando algunas ranas de chocolate, u otras cosas, pudiera recuperar el ánimo.

-No se de que te quejas, Granger. Te he ahorrado un tratamiento de belleza aunque-, Draco la miró por encima de su hombro directo a los ojos castaños de Hermione que no le quitaban la vista de encima.-no creo que por mucho barro logre mejorar tu belleza natural.

A pesar de todo Ron no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Al momento se encontraba intentando recuperar la verticalidad ayudado por Harry en medio del charco de barro. En poco tiempo los dos tenía igual o peor aspecto que Hermione incapaces de ponerse en pie.

Dejando atrás a sus dos amigos Hermione se dirigió a Hogwarts con la intención de no salir del baño en lo que restaba de día. Y que lo hiciera siguiendo los pasos de Draco era por la simple casualidad de que él también regresaba al colegio.

Por supuesto que no se iba a quedar las cosas como estaban porque Draco tuvo que lanzarle una última mirada a través de sus ojos acerados que logró hacerla estremecer de puro e incontrolable nerviosismo antes de hacerlo de diversión mientras se reía cuando su escoba finalmente llegó a tierra derribando a su paso a Draco.

Enviándole justo sobre otro charco de barro.

Hermione recogió su escoba mientras no podía dejar de reír.

-Así me gusta, Malfoy. Pero me temo que vas a necesitar muchos más baños de barro para hacer algo con tu cara-. Se burló echándole sus palabras.

Sentado en el barro y sintiéndose suficientemente humillado se limpió el rostro devolviendo un poco de palidez a su figura.

-¿Ya te ibas, Granger?-. El peligro podía sentirse en su voz mientras arrastraba sus palabras.-¿Es qué pensabas dejarte esto atrás?

Hermione vio como en la mano de Draco, surgiendo bajo su capa, se encontraba su varita que había perdido en el incidente con la escoba. No tenía ni idea de cuándo la había cogido pero sabía que no podía dejarla en sus manos.

-No-. Dijo Hermione mientras su mirada analizaba la situación en la que se encontraban.-Pero, ¿me la vas a dar sin problemas?

Como respuesta la sonrisa de Draco dejó ver su blanca dentadura.

-Adelante, Granger-. Un tono de voz dulce y peligroso al mismo tiempo hizo que Hermione se sintiera bajo el influjo del brillo en los ojos de Draco.-Arriésgate conmigo.

Para sus adentros lo maldijo por lo que aquellas palabras lograron hacerle sentir y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cometer el tremendo error de dejar mostrar el resultado de dichas palabras en ella. A pesar de todo sus propias palabras dejaron más que claro que era lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo por él.

-¿Piensas hacerme caer, Malfoy?

Draco solamente dejó que su mirada y su sonrisa respondieran por él mientras alzaba la mano, con la varita de Hermione bien sujeta en ella, hacia una nerviosa Gryffindor que temía haber caído bajo el influjo de la serpiente.

-Eres una Gryffindor así que… arriésgate, Granger.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Otro encuentro entre estos dos. La verdad es que resultó bastante más limpio de lo esperado.;P En cierta manera, la otra ya puedes imaginártela o imaginártelos cubiertos de barro… a Draco y Hermione aunque si quieres pensar en Harry y Ron pues tú mism.

¿Cuál habrá sido la decisión de Hermione? ¿Se dejaría tentar por su diablo particular?

Ahora solamente había que ver como decidirían la manera de limpiarse el barro.

Seguro que los dos llegarían a la misma solución.

Dejad alguna review mostrando vuestra opinión al respecto. No es muy difícil y siempre son agradecidas. Y hablando de reviews agradecer las recibidas por **Gabe Logan**, **Rromy** y **Psychofee**.

Me despido hasta el próximo momento.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3 Febril

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Febril.**

Una vez más la clase de Encantamientos volvió a ser de las más relajadas y divertidas del día consiguiendo, como ya era una costumbre, desear que el resto de asignaturas pudieran llegar a ser así de interesantes. No importaba mucho si los hechizos se lograsen realizar a la primera o con una buena dedicación de tiempo. Tampoco si alguno podía llegar a impactar en los alumnos, mientras siguieran teniendo todos sus miembros intactos y continuasen con vida todo iría bien y no serían castigados.

Como todos Draco se lo había pasado bien con la clase mandando ciertos hechizos hacia algunos de los Gryffindor que asistían con él. Por supuesto que Potter tuvo que intervenir con sus ínfulas de salvador que tanto le irritaban así que al final todo terminó en una pequeña 'demostración' que ocultaba un velado combate entre ellos dos.

Por suerte el profesor Flitwick estaba encantado con la maestría con la que habían realizado los hechizos que dejó pasar por alto los buenos destrozos que provocaron en la clase y los alumnos magullados. Como no, esto último sólo ocurrió con algunos de los hechizos de Draco.

Al final el 'duelo' no pudo terminarse porque se había terminado el tiempo de clase y lo dejaron para otro momento. Uno que, según Draco, no lo iba a poder ver venir hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y ahí cometió su error.

Se quedó en la clase riéndose de Potter y Weasley mientras estos salían del aula mascullando una buena retahíla de maldiciones dirigidas para Malfoy que de haber sido realizadas no habría quedado ni una pizca de su cuerpo sana.

Una vez disfrutó de su momento riéndose de los dos Gryffindor decidió que podría aprovechar su buen humor para humillar a otros cuantos de esa casa. O de cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. En su estado actual no tenía pensado hacer ningún tipo de distinciones.

Solamente cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida la voz del profesor Flitwick le llamó a sus espaldas deteniéndolo en seco.

_¿Y ahora qué querrá este?_

-Señor Malfoy aprovechando que ahora tienen un descanso me gustaría que le llevara el temario que dimos hoy a una de sus compañeras que no pudo venir hoy-. Le explicó mientras barajaba una gran cantidad de papeles que le fue entregando a un sorprendido Malfoy. Sorprendido porque no podía imaginar que la clase de hoy pudiera ser reproducida en semejante cantidad de papeles y, no menos importante, por haber sido _reducido_ a recadero.

_¿Quién se cree este mestizo que soy yo?_

Por supuesto que todo no iba a mejorar sino que se dirigía en una pendiente cuesta abajo sin visos de un final feliz para Draco cuando se repitió las palabras de Flitwick.

Una compañera.

_¿Cómo puede pensar que yo, Draco Malfoy, le voy a hacer de recadero para una estúpida que seguramente estará enferma o, Merlín no lo quiera, en sus días del mes?_-. Esto último lo dejó más pálido de lo habitual en él.-_¿Las chicas de clase ya pueden tener esa 'maldición'?_

La verdad es que no le apetecía tener que averiguarlo así que intentó evitar semejante trance por lo que se dispuso a usar su voz más grave, fría, intimidadora y peligrosa de todas las que podía poner. De manera lenta y arrastrando sus palabras como si le estuviera arrancando la piel a tiras.

-Disculpe…

-Disculpado, señor Malfoy-. Le interrumpió el profesor Flitwick ajeno al intento de Draco por amedrentarle mientras le hacía entrega de los papeles en los que estaba transcrita la clase dada el día de hoy.-Ahora vaya a la casa Gryffindor y llévele esto a la señorita Granger.

El mundo se abrió a sus pies y el Infierno le dio la bienvenida. Eso si, no sin antes darle una buena bofetada que le arrancó del estado de shock en el que cayó al escuchar a dónde pretendía Flitwick que fuera y con quién tenía que encontrarse.

-Yo soy un Slytherin-. Se quejó todo orgulloso Draco.-De ninguna manera voy a ir junto a los Gryffindor para servirles de recadero. Y mucho menos para Granger-. Podía sentir como la bilis se le estaba calentando en el estómago.-¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Potter y Weasel antes de que fueran de clase? Ellos son los amigos de Granger y de su misma casa.

Flitwick lo miró pensativo por unos momentos mientras no dejaba de parpadear como si quisiera borrar a Malfoy con semejante gesto.

-Tiene razón, señor Malfoy. Habría sido lo más acertado-. Draco se sonrió victorioso por haber logrado su propósito.-Bueno, ahora apúrese a llevarle eso a la señorita Granger.

Y con esto se puso en marcha dejando atrás suya a un boquiabierto Draco que supo que no le quedaba otra que cumplir con el maldito encargo. No tenía ninguna duda de que les quitarían puntos sino realizaba esta pesadilla.

_¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?_

Durante todo el camino que le llevó hasta la torre Gryffindor lo hizo de un evidente malhumor que todo el mundo con el que se cruzaba podía sentir a distancia, de manera en que podían apartarse de su camino antes de cometer la estupidez de interponerse ante un Draco Malfoy totalmente cabreado y fuera de si.

Vueltas y más vueltas subiendo esas malditas escaleras, literalmente, estaban llevando al límite de su tolerancia a Malfoy que cuando logró llegar por fin a su destino se encontró con un problema previsto pero que había sido relegado en su cabeza a causa del enfado que tenía.

Necesitaba la contraseña para entrar.

Una nueva sarta de maldiciones dirigidas hacia el profesor Flitwick surgió de entre sus apretados labios en un gesto de simple irritabilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que venir él precisamente, el líder de las serpientes de Slytherin, a traerle algo, los apuntes de clase por supuesto, a Granger. Justamente a ella quien incluso llegaba a superar la aversión que sentía por Potter.

Y lo peor de todo era que Flitwick tenía su despacho no muy lejos de la torre Gryffindor en el séptimo piso. Distancia Hogwarts, por supuesto.

-No eres un Gryffindor-. Señaló lo obvio la Dama Gorda observando con recelo a Malfoy.-Eres un Slytherin.

-Gracias a Merlín por ello-. Dijo con su habitual sarcasmo Draco lanzándole una peligrosa mirada al cuadro que sabía ocultaba el camino a la casa Gryffindor.-Pero lo único que te tiene que importar es si sé o dejo de saber la contraseña.

La señora no cambió su mirada a no ser que se pudiera hacer más recelosa pero tuvo que asentir a las palabras de Draco.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la contraseña, _Slytherin_?

Los labios de Draco se elevaron en una mueca burlona.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Sin la contraseña no puedo dejarte pasar, _Slytherin_-. Sentenció toda orgullosa la Dama Gorda.

Cuando los ojos de Draco se entornaron de manera peligrosa, la Dama pensó que estaba realmente viendo para una serpiente dispuesta a atacar a su presa.

-Hay muchas maneras de despellejar a un león-, susurró con su cadencia habitual arrastrando sus palabras de manera amenazadora.-y otras tantas para entrar en cualquier sitio que uno quiera.

De pronto en la mano de Draco apareció su varita que quedó totalmente a la vista de todos los cuadros que estaban observando con gran atención lo que pasaba ante la entrada a la Casa Gryffindor.

-¿Q-Qué pi-piensas ha-hacer, Sly-Slytherin?-. Ahora ya no ser refería a Slytherin con aquel tono altivo sino que toda su voz sonaba totalmente nerviosa.

-Pues entrar, ¿o es qué no lo dejé suficientemente claro para ti?

El movimiento de la varita consiguió que los ojos de la Dama se le abrieran asustada por lo que iba a suceder pero, en el último instante, Draco apuntó hacia otra parte. Hacia alguien más.

-¡Ascendio!-. Bramó Draco mientras su hechizo hizo que un alumno de Gryffindor de primer curso empezara a volar por el aire ante la atónita mirada de algunos compañeros del muchacho. Los gritos asustados eran una buena recompensa para Draco por el tener que estar haciendo este absurdo encargo.-¡Accio!

El muchacho se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Draco que lo agarró por el cuello de su uniforme y le acercó su rostro obligándole a mirar únicamente para sus acerados y fríos ojos.

-Hola, Gryffindor. ¿Me equivoco o pensabas en ir a tu habitación en estos momentos?-. Una vez más la manera de arrastrar sus palabras y el tener que verse reflejado en aquellos ojos tan peligrosos fue suficiente para que Draco consiguiera lo que quería.

Abrir el camino hacia la casa Gryffindor.

-No, no… quiero decir si, si que quiero ir a mi cuarto... ahora mismo-. Se aclaró el muchacho al ver como se había endurecido aquella mirada. Apartándose lo suficiente del muchacho le dejó espacio para hacer lo que debía hacer. El asustado Gryffindor se dirigió a la Dama Gorda.-Quiero entrar.

Una vez más pidió la contraseña. Sabía que lo hecho por Draco resultaba tan ambiguo que no recibiría ningún tipo de castigo ya que, en verdad, no había hecho nada malo. Ayudó a un alumno de primero a llegar hasta la entrada de su Casa atajando el camino por las escaleras con un par de hechizos. Nada malo a simple vista.

Cuando la entrada surgió ante Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al muchacho que decía mucho y amenazaba aún más.

-Adelante.

En estos momentos a donde le gustaría ir sería al baño porque sentía que se lo iba a hacer encima si continuase al lado del Slytherin; pero por nada iba a entrar con él.

-Es que he recordado que tengo que ir a otra parte-. Se disculpó el muchacho antes de bajar las escaleras como si el mismísimo Lord Tenebroso estuviera tras sus pasos.

Con una triunfal sonrisa Draco entró en la boca del León.

No necesitó esperar mucho tiempo para que su presencia fuera notada por todos los Gryffindor que se encontraban en la Sala Común y tras la sorpresa inicial pronto empezaron a mirarle como si pretendieran echarle de allí a la fuerza. Eso era algo que a Draco le gustaría que intentasen.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-. Le preguntó Dean poniéndose en pie siendo imitado por Seamus.-Es más, ¿cómo has podido entrar?

Draco solamente le dedicó una mirada escéptica asombrado de que pudiera creer siquiera de que le fuera a responder mientras le mostró su mueca burlona. Ignorándole se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban hasta las habitaciones de las chicas

En la Sala, aparte de Dean y Seamus también se encontraban Lavender junto a Parvati que estaban chismorreando hasta que vieron aparecer a Draco sumándolas en un completo silencio incapaces de saber cómo actuar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de adonde se dirigía Draco empezaron a murmurar entre ellas preguntándose a quién podría ir a querer ver.

Cuando Draco subió un par de escalones se detuvo al recordar lo que ocurría si en la Casa de Slytherin se pretendía entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas.

_Me pregunto qué habrá puesto Gryffindor para evitar que vayan a darles un buen revolcón a sus chicas_.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?-. Preguntó con su fría voz sin girarse pero como nadie le respondió pasados unos segundos se volvió helándolos con su gélida mirada.-He dicho que cuál es la trampa.

-Las escaleras se convierten en un tobogán cuando un chico intenta acceder a las habitaciones de las chicas-. Le explicó con todo detalle Lavender.

-¡¿Un tobogán?!-. Repitió totalmente incrédulo Draco antes de ponerse a reír por la absurdez de mecanismo defensivo.-No podía esperar menos de Gryffindor. Aunque, claro está, no hay nada interesante que defender-. Soltó despectivamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de puro desprecio a las dos chicas presentes.

Por un instante deseó que aquellos dos se atrevieran a levantar sus varitas contra él para darle una buena excusa y así mostrarles lo que ocurre contra aquellos que se oponen a Draco Malfoy; pero como esperaba no hicieron nada más que poner caras llenas de ira hacia su persona, manos apretadas como puños y pura fachada.

_¡Patéticos Gryffindor!_

Ante las sorprendidas miradas de los Gryffindor, Draco sacó su varita con la que apuntó a cada uno de ellos lentamente mientras disfrutaba de sus rostros asustados. En verdad esta parte la estaba disfrutando mucho pero ya estaba sintiendo nauseas de estar en la Casa Gryffindor. Necesitaba salir de aquí pronto.

-Ascendio-. Dijo mientras se apuntaba a si mismo y, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, vieron como Draco se giró en el aire para ponerse en pie sobre el techo.-Patética excusa de trampa-. Y con estas palabras se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hermione.

Seamus hizo un gesto de asentimiento con las manos mientras intentaba cerrar la boca abierta por la sorprendente acción de Draco para superar la trampa de las escaleras.

-¿Qué crees que estás pensando?-. Le preguntó Lavender con claras sospechas de las intenciones de su compañero.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-. Intentó parecer inocente pero nadie podría tragarse tan mala actuación.-Nada. ¿Verdad, Dean?

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.

-A mí no me metas en tus líos (de faldas)-. Ciertamente le preocupaba más la presencia de Draco que las pervertidas ideas de su amigo. Y eso que aún no se lo había contado a Ron, entonces si que tendrían problemas durante las noches. Las venganzas por las humillaciones sufridas por el tobogán no se harían esperar.-Creo que deberíamos avisar a los demás de la presencia de Malfoy.

Asintiendo Lavender se dispuso a dar la noticia y, viniendo de ella, no había duda de que pronto todo el colegio sabría que Draco Malfoy había entrado en Gryffindor y subido a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Ignorando por completo lo que sucedía con los Gryffindor que había dejado atrás, y porque no le importaba lo más mínimo, Draco llegó hasta el final de las escaleras y con un Dissendio junto a un giro en el aire volvió a tener los pies en el suelo.

-Más sencillo imposible.

Draco se encaminó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que Hermione compartía junto a otras cuatro chicas mientras esperaba que solamente se encontrase ella en el interior porque no le apetecía tener algún momentáneo espectador.

Por supuesto que no se molestó en llamar a la puerta. Y no solamente porque él fuera un Slytherin y estuviera entrando en la habitación de unas Gryffindor sino porque se trataba de Draco Malfoy y él no se rebajaba ante nadie inferior. Y de esos había muchos en Gryffindor concretamente, como los había en cualquier otro lugar. Muy pocos se podían comparar con los Malfoy.

Cerrando la puerta tras él le lanzó un Colloportus para sellarla y así impedir que fuera molestado por algún Gryffindor sin educación, lo que implicaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, y pudiera centrar toda su atención a Hermione.

Para su sorpresa la habitación se encontraba vacía.

-¡Maldita seas, Granger!

Vale que ahora no tenía que tener ningún contacto con ella y solamente tendría que dejarle los apuntes que le había traído de parte del profesor Flitwick por ahí tirados pero, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, le irritaba que, de una manera u otra, Hermione se hubiera burlado de él.

No tuvo ninguna duda de averiguar cual era la cama de Hermione y cuando dejó los papeles, lo 'mejor' que pudo tirados por ahí, se dio cuenta del bulto que había en la cama y que se movió debido al ruido que había hecho al caminar por la habitación.

Fijándose bien se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba que era… la verdad era que no podía pensar en nada normal, en verdad se trataba del cabello de Hermione que salía por debajo de la ropa de la cama.

_Lo que me faltaba para terminar de mortificar mi vida. Encontrarme a Granger en la cama. Espero por Merlín que esto no me cree una aversión a las camas porque entonces haber donde podré…… dormir_.

La mueca en su rostro se convirtió en una maliciosa sonrisa cuando decidió divertirse un poco con Hermione. Si lo que dijo el profesor era cierta se suponía que ella debía encontrarse impedida para ir a clases. _Lo que tratándose de Granger tiene que significar un estado próximo a la muerte_-, pensó divertido conociendo la manera de ser de Hermione con respecto al estudio.

-Oi, Granger-. La llamó mientras le movía el colchón con el pie.-Adivina qué día es hoy-. Podía ver como la cabeza de Hermione se movía ligeramente. Seguro que la había despertado y ese pensamiento no hizo sino hacerle sentir muy bien.-¿Una pregunta demasiado difícil para la sabelotodo? Pues para que veas que considerado soy te diré que hoy es… el día… de… tu…

Las palabras se le fueron quedando en la garganta incapaces de salir cuando Hermione se quitó las ropas de la cama de encima mostrándose a Draco. El pobre no sabía lo que iba a encontrarse pero no precisamente esto.

¡Por Merlín! Se trataba de Hermione Granger. Lo mínimo que cualquiera se esperaría encontrar de ella en su cama sería un horrendo pijama de lo más cursi… cualquiera menos él. Draco Malfoy no pensaba en absoluto en ninguna sangre sucia en sus camas. Mucho menos en Hermione Granger.

Seguramente por culpa de la imagen que Hermione proyectaba en el colegio y la que, a su pesar, Draco tenía de ella, nunca se la podría haber llegado a imaginar de esta manera.

Tan carnal.

Deseable.

Y con un brillo en sus ojos que aseguraba puro peligro.

Su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta blanca e inocente, igual que lo era ella, que se le había pegado a su cuerpo a causa del sudor que cubría cada centímetro de su piel. Una piel mostrada en un bendito exceso al tener únicamente cubriéndola aquella camiseta que terminaba antes de alcanzar su ombligo y unas bragas blancas igual de húmedas como el resto de ella.

Los ojos grises de Draco parecían a punto de enfrentarse a una tormenta cuando aquellas piernas morenas se movieron hasta dejar a Hermione arrodillada sobre su cama ante él. La manera en que le estaba sonriendo lo estaba asustando porque no podía imaginar a dónde podría llegar esta inesperada Hermione.

Su mata de pelo rebelde caía lacio y húmedo a causa del sudor que hacía brillar todo el cuerpo de la muchacha dándole un aspecto de suavidad y salvajismo tan extremo que Draco no podía imaginarse no volverse adicto si, en un ataque de locura, se atreviera a tocarlo.

En verdad parecía no estar en muy buenas condiciones… o sea, que parecía algo enferma por lo que podía deducirse de su rostro; porque lo de estar en buenas condiciones… de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Se la veía tremenda, capaz de hacer con él todo lo que se le pudiera pasar por su cabeza sin que la pudiera detener. Sin que la quisiera llegar a querer detener, más en concreto.

Y entonces le sonrió. Sus labios se curvaron en una soñadora y embriagadora sonrisa que lo dejó totalmente paralizado. Pensó si era posible lanzar un petrificus totalus con solo una mirada o con una sonrisa porque así era como se sentía. Paralizado e incapaz de moverse aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Y por lo que podía empezar a deducir del lenguaje corporal de Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que así era.

-Sabía que vendrías a mí-. La voz de Hermione sonaba sofocada y algo cargada pero a Draco logró amedrentarlo.

-¿Lo sabías?-. Aquello no le estaba gustando mucho como se veía. La idea de que se hubiera aliado con el profesor Flitwick para que viniera a su habitación era ridícula pero ahí estaba, la idea en su cabeza pidiendo su reconocimiento, y él en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor.-¿Cómo podías saberlo, Granger?

-Acabo de soñarlo-. Le dijo como si se encontrase en las nubes antes de sacar su labio inferior formando un lindo pucherito que amenazó a Draco con secarle la boca.-Pero no me llames por mi apellido, Draco. En mi sueño no me llamabas por él sino que me llamabas Hermione-. Y aquel gesto inocente se volvió a convertir en una luminosa sonrisa.-¡Llámame por mi nombre, Draco!! Por favor, Draco. Quiero escuchar como suena mi nombre a través de tus preciosos labios-. Le pidió mientras no paraba de saltar sobre la cama arrodillada sobre el colchón haciendo que este se moviera realizando un ruido que casi le provoca un infarto a Draco.

Cualquiera que estuviera fuera escuchando podría llegar a una errónea deducción de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación por culpa de este sonido.

_¡Maldita sea! Si eso es lo que pensarán por lo menos que sea porque es lo que en verdad está pasando y no una maldita confusión_-. Pensó Draco antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.-_Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Malfoy? Sólo es Granger, joder. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte?_

-Lo que sueñes es cosa tuya, Grang-

Hermione le silenció colocándole su índice derecho sobre sus labios a los que empezó a delinear con lentos movimientos.

-No más Granger, Draco-. Le pidió Hermione con un tono de voz que sería capaz de derretir el Lago Negro en pleno invierno.-Llámame por mi nombre… dime Hermione.

Aquel dedo se fue retirando poco a poco de los labios de Draco dándole un ínfimo instante para aclarar sus ideas y pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

_¿Qué coño tienes que pensar, imbécil? Se trata de Hermione Granger así que no tienes que pensar en nada. No importa lo bue… no importa nada, joder. Sigue siendo la misma sangre sucia que ayer y que mañana_.

-Nadie me da órdenes, Granger-. Le dijo lo más amenazadoramente posible. Por lo menos había conseguido que dejase de hacer aquel ruido con la cama y se parase para mirarle con sus grandes ojos castaños como sino pudiera creer lo que le había dicho.-Y mucho menos tú.

Para su ¿desgracia? la respuesta por parte de Hermione no fue la que se había planteado que tuviera porque, en vez de volverse a la cama o gritarle algunas barbaridades de las que se gastaban entre ellos, le echó los brazos al cuello agarrándose a él como si la vida le fuera en ello y lo besó.

Hermione Granger estaba besando a Draco Malfoy por propia voluntad y disfrutándolo como si fuera lo más delicioso que se podía llevar a la boca.

Draco había sido cogido tan por sorpresa que no pudo evitarlo, vamos, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada en estos momentos.

_…………_

En nada… que no fuera en aquellos labios… aquellas manos… aquellos ojos… incluso aquel cabello tan salvaje que ahora si que iba con la personalidad de Hermione. Junto a su cuerpo sudado y caliente que se pegó al de Draco como si lo atrajera con una fuerza totalmente irresistible.

Saboreó sus labios y la sorpresa permitió que ella pudiera atacarle su lengua con la suya propia que empezó a mostrar toda su fuerza intentando doblegarla. Por unos eternos instantes Draco se vio incapaz de no darle una buena réplica a los besos tan intensos que Hermione le estaba dando.

Por unos instantes hasta que una pequeña parte que se estaba ahogando ante la presencia de Hermione logró gritarle a Draco lo que estaba haciendo y con quién.

-Espera… ¡maldita sea, Granger!-. Agarrándola por las muñecas logró liberarse del abrazo de Hermione y, sin poder evitarlo, sintió una helada ausencia al perder la calidez de aquellos brazos sobre su cuerpo.-¡Estate quieta!

Furioso, más consigo mismo que con la situación o con Hermione por haber permitido que esto hubiera pasado, la arrojó con rabia contra el colchón. Para su desgracia Hermione tuvo un buen reflejo y le agarró por la corbata arrastrándole con ella.

-Estás chiflada, Granger-. La maldijo clavándole la mirada en aquellos cristalinos ojos suyos cuando recuperó el habla tirado sobre la cama encima de Hermione. Apoyando sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la muchacha intentó ponerse en pie nuevamente.-No me extraña que no te dejaran ir a clases, seguro que te habrías tirado a todos los tíos que te encontrases.

A Hermione la estaba volviendo loca la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo alejarse de nuevo. Aún no y mucho menos antes de que consiguiese que la llamase por su nombre.

Se agarró a su cintura usando sus piernas mientras un sensual ronroneo surgió de entre sus labios golpeándole directamente a Draco que, por mucho esfuerzo que realizó para impedirlo, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a responder al contacto con Hermione.

_¿Y quién no lo haría, joder? Por muy sangre sucia que sea, esto no hay nadie que pueda llegar a soportarlo. Ni sangre pura ni nada… ¡Es peor que un súcubo!_

-Solamente a ti, Draco-. Le aseguró atacando nuevamente sus labios.

Nuevamente se maldijo por su extraña lentitud que había vuelto a permitir a Hermione tener nuevo contacto con su cuerpo. Cuando intentó alejarse de ella sintió aquellas pequeñas manos aferrarse con fuerza sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos clavándose en su cuerpo para impedirle alejarse de ella.

Si fuera espectador de semejante situación sabía que sentiría verdaderas nauseas al ver como un sangre pura se podía estar dejando besar, y pronto mucho más por lo visto, por una sangre sucia. Pero siendo partícipe en la acción y sintiendo lo que los besos y caricias, que la cercanía del cuerpo de Hermione le estaba ofreciendo podían empezar a justificar su comportamiento.

Ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo había conseguido turbarle tanto con tan poco. La visión de su cuerpo, sin llegar a estar completamente expuesto a sus ojos, y unos pocos pero apasionados e intensos besos lograron que su mente racional se ofuscara y le dejase llevar por lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

No solo era una sangre sucia. ¡¡Era Hermione Granger!! Y, precisamente, el saber que se trataba de ella logró que su reticencia disminuyera aunque siempre hubiera pensado que de haber sucedido esta situación la habría matado al primer contacto.

Nunca sabemos lo que queremos hasta que lo encontramos.

Hermione sintió como sus besos empezaban a ser respondidos con igual fuerza y pasión por Draco consiguiendo que le liberase de su agarre para centrarse en otros menesteres. Arrodillado entre sus piernas dirigió su atención a todos esos botones que mantenían su camisa cerrada ocultándole su cuerpo a sus ojos castaños.

Dedos ágiles empezaron a desabrocharlos uno a uno mientras la mano de Draco se posó en la cintura de Hermione para empezar a deslizarse por aquel cuerpo húmedo de sudor hasta que se introdujo bajo su camiseta. Cuando aquella mano tomó posesión del pecho de Hermione soltó un gemido placentero que le instaba a más.

Por un instante separó sus labios para llegar a sentir un frío recorrerlos por la ausencia de los de Hermione. No entendía como podía resultarle tan duro. Era algo incomprensible. Parecía que se estuviera volviendo adicto y necesitado del contacto de su cuerpo, de su piel y sus besos.

Era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía estar pudiendo sentir todo esto si apenas unos minutos antes su mente no había dejado de exponerle multitud de escenarios en los cuales la podría hacer sufrir tanto como si la tuviera bajo un crucio? Y ahora aquí estaba, sobre ella bebiendo de los besos que le proporcionaban aquellos labios enrojecidos por el contacto con los suyos y que no parecían querer un pronto final al tiempo en que sus manos se estaban empezando a familiarizar con el resto de su cuerpo.

_Solamente es porque tiene un cuerpo deseable y está totalmente ida, puedo poseerla y nunca podrá echarme nada en cara ya que no creo que lo recuerde. __**Claro y sus amigos no sospecharán nada sabiendo que estuviste en su cuarto, ¿verdad, genio?**__ No pasa nada. Estoy divirtiéndome a su costa y su humillación será lo nunca visto. Ya verás como nos reiremos luego de ella.__** ¿Humillación? ¿Ella? Estás más ciego de lo que parecía, Draco. No es ella quien está haciendo toda esta humillante situación de manera consciente sino tú. ¡¡Tú que te estás revolcando con una sangre sucia!!**__ Pues no es su sangre sucia lo que estoy saboreando sino su cuerpo. No pasa nada. A pesar de ser una sangre sucia es de su cuerpo de lo que me estoy beneficiando y no de su sangre.__** ¿Realmente te estás justificando de una manera tan infantil, Draco? Sangre sucia es un término que lo engloba todo, no solamente su sangre. ¡¡Deja de buscar absurdas justificaciones para tu comportamiento!!**__ No hay nada malo en querer pasar un buen rato con un cuerpo como el de ella.__** Si, si solamente quieres pasar un 'buen rato' con un cuerpo. ¡¡Tú quieres pasar un buen rato con Granger!!**__ No vuelvas a decir eso… no vuelvas a usar ese tono con ella… no vuelvas a nombrarla._

Las manos de Hermione habían descubierto finalmente el torso de Draco al que acariciaban con premura como si pudiera sentir que el tiempo pudiera estar llegando a su fin. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba porque seguía necesitando aquel contacto, aquellos besos por parte de Draco… le seguía necesitando.

-Te necesito, Draco-. Susurró Hermione antes de emitir un gemido gozoso al sentir como la otra mano de su rubio la acarició entre sus piernas por encima de la tela de algodón que cubría su ardiente sexo. Su cuerpo se arqueó ante aquel contacto alejando sus labios de los de Draco pero acercándole su torso, sus pechos que habían sido liberados de la camiseta, a la boca hambrienta del muchacho-Ahora, por favor, Draco.

_**Hazlo, Draco. Adelante, denigra tu apellido, a ti mismo por un simple polvo con una sangre sucia. Veamos cómo vas a poder verte después de esto.**__ No pienso hacerlo, maldito capullo. Pero no porque esté mal o porque ella sea una sangre sucia. __**¿No? ¿Es qué hay una mejor justificación para detener esta aberración, Draco?**__ Por supuesto que la hay, payaso. __**Ilumíname, Malfoy.**_

-No eres totalmente consciente de lo que haces, Granger-. Le dijo Draco alejando sus manos de los puntos calientes del cuerpo de la castaña que lo miraba confundida tras sus fogosos ojos. Sus pechos una vez más ocultos bajo la camiseta.-Y me odiaría más a mí mismo que tú a ti si siguiéramos hasta el final y luego descubrieras que fue lo que habíamos hecho.

Cuando Draco empezó a alejarse de ella sintió como una hoja fría y afilada le atravesaba su corazón. Al instante se aferró al cuerpo del rubio que, una vez más, fue incapaz de detener sus acciones. Maldiciéndose por ello no supo cuanto tiempo podría soportar el contacto de su cuerpo sin ceder a sus instintos.

_**¿Por ella? Más te vale que me digas que lo que quieres es que lo recuerde para que la humillación sea completa… aunque no sé muy bien quien sería el mayor humillado: si ella por ser violada por ti, y si, violada porque Granger jamás se acostaría contigo estando en sus plenas facultades mentales, Draco. Y lo sabes muy bien. O tú serías el más humillado por haberte degradado a tener sexo con una sangre sucia. Seguro que todos te felicitarán por ello…**__ Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento o deje de sentir. __**Por supuesto que no, como Yo solamente soy Tú.**__ Pues serás mi parte más estúpida para no ver lo que realmente es Granger, así que lárgate y déjame en paz._

-Sé que quiero estar contigo y que cada vez que nos cruzamos o que nos insultamos debo hacer un gran esfuerzo por no saltarte encima y arrancarte la ropa para hacerte mío allí mismo-. Confesó Hermione abrazándose con tanta fuerza que parecía que le fuera a romper en dos.-Te necesito, Draco. Por favor.

Apartándola lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro, Draco pudo observar como tras el calor y la pasión que podía verse en aquellos ojos también empezaban a mostrarse signos de unas lágrimas que pedían su momento.

Excitada. Asustada. Necesitada.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía más hermosa que nunca. Tanto que cogiéndola suavemente por los hombros la reclinó sobre la cama mientras cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus labios con los de él.

La pasión era desbordante y las ganas por liberar sus cuerpos y poder poseerse era suficiente para ignorar todas las dificultades que sus vidas habían puesto delante de su felicidad. En estos momentos no les importaba nada.

El mundo eran ellos dos.

-Te odio, Granger. Porque ya no me permites concebir un mundo sin ti a mi lado-. Le susurró separando ligeramente sus labios. Suficiente para hablar mientras se rozaban y humedecían con la punta de sus lenguas.-Porque te encuentras febril y te necesito totalmente consciente… porque ahora he comprendido que formas parte de mi, Hermione…

Si ya le había parecido hermosa y deseable entonces, ahora, ya no sabía con que adjetivo llamarla cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación, su estado y sus sentimientos por Draco.

Le robó más que el aliento. Su vida ya no le pertenecería nunca más pues era de ella desde hoy, desde que la conoció aún sin saberlo, y hasta más allá de la muerte.

-¡¡HERMIONE!!

Los gritos de Ron y Harry rompieron la magia del momento. Por lo menos para Draco, que soltó una maldición para la pareja, aunque la susodicha no pareció ser consciente de ello porque seguía mirando para el Slytherin como si quisiera consumirse junto a él por el amor que sentía en su pecho.

En su corazón palpitante.

-… dijiste mi nombre…

Un fugaz beso dio alas a los sentimientos que ambos sentían.

Draco sabía que su presencia aquí no iba a ser tolerada por Weasley y Potter y mucho menos el nuevo estatus al que había llegado junto a Hermione. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos y pusiera a Hermione en una posición peligrosa entre él y sus amigos. No podía hacerlo. Y mucho menos en el estado en el que se encuentra actualmente.

El bloqueo de la puerta no iba a detener a ninguno de ellos una vez llegaran hasta las habitaciones.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se escucharon una buena cantidad de gritos. Ron había intentado subir las escaleras provocando que se convirtieran en un tobogán haciendo que las chicas que iban por delante también cayeran. Un pequeño respiro que no duraría nada. Las chicas subirían y los chicos lo harían luego. Seguramente les contarán como había hecho él para subir.

Sacando su varita movió todo lo que pudo para bloquear la puerta seguro de que sería algo más efectivo que el hechizo de sellado. Una vez hecho esto centró su atención en la chica que descansaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Es como te llamas, ¿no, Granger?-. Dijo Draco con su media sonrisa que hizo reír a Hermione.

-Eres malo, Draco-. Protestó mientras le golpeaba sin fuerza en el pecho.-Debes decir mi nombre.

Acercando su rostro al oído izquierdo de Hermione esperó a que su cuerpo dejara de temblar a causa del cosquilleo que le produjo su cálido aliento contra su oreja antes de hablarle.

Susurrarle.

-… Hermione…

Con su nombre en sus labios recorrió el camino que le separaba de los de Hermione acariciando su rostro con ellos.

-… Draco…-. Fue el turno de ella de susurrar su nombre cuando tuvo aquellos labios quemándola sobre los suyos.

-… desmaius…-. Susurró Draco justo antes de besarla y antes de que Hermione supiera lo que había pasado ya se encontraba inconsciente. Cortando el beso la miró con tristeza en sus ojos grises. Sabía que una vez se despertase pensaría que todo esto debió de ser una horrible pesadilla que no se atrevería a contar a ninguno de sus amigos.-Es lo que somos, Hermione. Algunas personas no han nacido para estar juntas.

Quitándose de la cama la cubrió con cuidado mientras no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro dormido y feliz de Hermione. No era mucho consuelo pero por lo menos la dejaría con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y ahora cómo salimos de aquí?-. Usar la puerta conllevaba el tener que encarar a una buena cantidad de Gryffindor en los que estaban incluidos Potter y Weasley. Pero la otra salida sería salir por la ventana con un dissendio que le llevase hasta el suelo. No es que la altura le diera miedo pero…-Soy un Malfoy.

Un simple hechizo le acomodó su ropa que había sido buenamente maltratada por las manos de Hermione y civilizó su alborotado cabello. Podía aún sentir el calor que desprendían aquellas manos que recorrieron su torso y no tenía ninguna duda de que el aroma de Hermione seguiría en su piel durante bastante tiempo.

Con esto en mente apartó el bloqueo de la puerta y la abrió como si al otro lado no hubiera nadie. Y, según su manera de ver las cosas, era cierto porque ninguno de los que se encontró al otro lado de la puerta alcanzaba la definición de _algo_ para Draco.

Ignorando las miradas de las que estaba siendo objeto salió de la habitación con paso firme como si fuera lo que realmente era. El dueño de todo lo que ven sus ojos.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que estas haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

Le encantaba el tono cargado de odio que desprendían cada una de las palabras dichas por Ron.

-No puedes entrar en la torre Gryffindor-. Habló Potter.

Pero Malfoy les ignoró como lo que eran para él. Nada. Por supuesto que todos aquellos no lo iban a dejar irse así por las buenas pero con su caminar despreocupado pasó al lado de los Gryffindor dejándolos detrás de él.

_Ni siquiera entraron para comprobar el estado de Hermione… Granger. Y eso que se supone que son sus mejores amigos_.

Por suerte las que si entraron fueron Lavender y Parvati.

-Tú no te mueves hasta que respondas nuestras preguntas.

Draco se detuvo ante la 'sugerencia' de Potter y cuando se volvió se encontró con las varitas de la pareja de idiotas apuntándole pero no se dejó intimidar por ellos. Otra cosa habría sido si fuera Hermione quien le amenazase, ella si que imponía pero estos dos.

_Estos dos son un mal chiste_.

-Preguntarle a Flitwick el por qué estoy aquí y, como habéis podido comprobar, yo puedo ir a donde quiera-. Y rematando con una mueca llena de burla se volvió hacia las escaleras.-Ahora será mejor que me largue antes de que esta peste Gryffindor me ponga enfermo. Si ni siquiera Granger lo soporta siendo una Gryffindor…

Ninguna de las dos chicas sabían como iban a encontrarse a Hermione después de haber estado atrapada durante un buen rato a solas con Draco Malfoy, y por eso cuando se acercaron a la cama y se la encontraron durmiendo placidamente con aquella sonrisa feliz y satisfecha en su rostro no podían preguntarse qué habría pasado allí dentro.

-Tal vez ni siquiera se enteró de que Malfoy estuvo aquí-. Sugirió Lavender.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en lanzarle algún hechizo los escalones se convirtieron en el tobogán que mandó a Draco hasta la Sala Común deslizándose por la recién creada rampa. La risa del Slytherin resonó contra las paredes de piedra mientras disfrutaba del pequeño y divertido viaje.

-Gryffindor siempre ha sido una permanente broma.

Con su caminar de dominador del Mundo Draco se dirigió hacia la salida mientras su mente no dejaba de rememorar cada uno de los segundos que pasó junto a Hermione en su habitación y las sensaciones que le provocó.

Los sentimientos que despertó en él.

_Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin._

_Una Leona y una Serpiente._

Draco suspiró cansadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Es una quimera, ¿verdad, Hermione?_

__________  
**END**or**FIN  
**______________________________

Tercer encuentro entre Draco y Hermione. Uno un poco más _personal_ e _íntimo_. El pobre muchacho se dio una buena discusión consigo mismo que debió de darle un buen dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué sería lo que le pasó a Hermione? Seguro que muchas querrían estar tan _enfermas_ como ella para que Draco pasara por su habitación.

Muy bien, ahora ya sabéis lo que toca. Después de una buena lectura dejad vuestros pensamientos pulsando el botón y ofrecerme algunas **reviews**. Yo siempre gustoso por recibirlas.

Agradecer a los que me dejaron **reviews**, o sus pensamientos acerca del fic.

**Psychofee**, como puedes ver las historias no siguen un curso lineal y espero que no te haya defraudado el no encontrarte con tu escena en los baños.

**Rromy**, la verdad es que pueden considerarse una recopilación de one-shots pero en los que existe el punto común de la mirada de ambos personajes. Ese brillo en sus ojos. Y que Malfoy estuviera por allí cerca no quiere decir nada… ni que Hogwarts fuera un lugar enorme de cientos y cientos de hectáreas de terreno. ;P Bueno, gracias por el aviso porque yo no tenía ni idea de en que momentos habían sucedido. ;DDD

**Marce_Malfoy**, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ya ves que las situaciones son muy variadas. Aunque tal vez necesite alguna idea para futuros encuentros, pero es que estos dos pueden tropezarse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Ni en sus Casas están a salvo el uno del otro.

**Ackanne**, bueno, puedes ver que, por una causa o por otra, la tensión fue liberada momentáneamente, y gracias a que Malfoy se comportó, y que los Gryffindor se movilizaron para '_salvar_' a su compañera, porque Hermione sabía lo que quería en esos momentos. Hehehehe

**Gabe Logan**, gracias por pasarte. Tú si que me tienes es espera con tus fics. El tiempo pasa lento cuando se espera…

A todos los que leyeron la historia muchas gracias, y si pulsan el botón y dejan un pensamiento, o palabra, me dejarían muy contento. Las **reviews** ayudan a continuar averiguando en dónde más se han encontrado Malfoy y Granger.

Me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo encuentro.

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Puedes verme?

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**¿Puedes verme?**

La noche había llegado y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por lograrlo se había visto incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Muchos llegarían a la conclusión de que se trataba algo muy normal después de lo que le había podido pasar pero ella sabía la verdad.

Eran remordimientos y culpa.

_Pero sobre todo preocupación, Granger. Porque tú estás en tu cama mientras que él no puede estarlo a causa de lo ocurrido… y de que no dijera nada sobre ti_.

Si, esa era la razón por la que no podía dormir. Pero, ¿era suficiente excusa para justificar su presencia en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería? Él no la había nombrado pero si Filch la llegase a encontrar vagando por el castillo a estas horas de la noche ella sola se habría metido en el problema del que había sido librada.

Podía sonar egoísta por su parte pero… no. No le importaba si la cogían porque necesitaba verle. Necesitaba hablar con él y ver si se encontraba bien.

… verle…

Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que la amenazaba con ahogarla al ser incapaz de tragar. ¿Por qué tenía que haber pensado en eso y usado esas palabras concretamente?

Se suponía que ella era la más inteligente de su curso, incluso mucho más que otros alumnos de cursos superiores. Entonces, ¿por qué había cometido una estupidez como aquella?

_¡Soy una idiota!_

Si solamente con culparse e insultarse fuera suficiente no pararía hasta que se quedase afónica o le creciera un tumor, del tamaño de las calabazas que había en la plantación cerca de la casa de Hagrid, a causa de ponerse a pensar todo el rato en su estúpida acción.

Pero no era suficiente y, lo más importante, era totalmente inútil. No servía para nada el mortificarse por lo pasado. Él no mejoraría a causa de su desdicha. Por supuesto que eso era muy fácil decirlo pero cuando ella lo pensaba no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, como lo era, por su acción, por haber salido ilesa, por no haber tenido ningún problema a causa de ello con Dumbledore o la profesora McGonagall.

Ella había salido bien parada en todos los sentidos.

_¿Qué diablos te pasa, Granger? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de tener todas estas alusiones veladas?_

Hermione seguía paseando intranquila ante la puerta de la enfermería en donde, en su interior, descansaba la persona que había hecho tanto por ella con una simple acción que jamás pensó que podría darse.

No por su parte hacia ella.

Si se hubiera parado a pensar en cuanto tiempo llevaba allí dando vueltas habría sido incapaz de dar una respuesta pues había perdido lo noción del tiempo. Por lo menos aún no había empezado a dejar un surco a sus pies aunque tenía la impresión de que no iba a faltar mucho para empezarlo.

_Sabes que tienes que entrar, necesitas hablar con él y ver… ¡Malditas palabras! ¿Es qué tienen que surgir siempre? Seguro que meteré la pata y soltaré alguna de ellas solamente para terminar de cavar mi tumba. Se enfadará conmigo pensando que me estoy burlando de él por algún morboso motivo que no existe… … tranquilízate, Granger. Debo controlarme por mí, por él_.

Tras coger varias bocanadas de aire y evitar perder el ritmo de su respiración por culpa de una taquicardia, pues era lo último que le faltaría porque le pasase, abrió la puerta con todo el cuidado posible como si temiera que cualquier pequeño ruido pudiera atraer a toda la escuela. Para su desgracia la puerta emitió un chirriante sonido que estaba segura habría roto los cristales de las gafas de Harry.

Maldiciéndose por lo bajo permaneció quieta, lo más en silencio que le era posible y con los ojos cerrados con la infantil esperanza que de esta manera nadie la podría llegar a ver.

_Podías haberle pedido la capa de invisibilidad a Harry… __**¿Y con qué excusa si puede saberse, Granger?**__ Bah, si no puedes inventarte nada mejor olvídalo_.

Sentía su corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que le dolían los oídos pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo e interminable minuto hasta que se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Sus ojos fueron recibidos por la misma oscuridad previa pero sin que hubiera nadie más con ella.

Sorprendida, pero agradecida, de que nadie hubiera oído aquel estruendoso chirrido o que, aunque lo hubieran oído, lo ignorasen y no fueran a intentar averiguar su origen, Hermione entró en la enfermería; y para no volver a cometer el mismo error intentó un pequeño experimento así que lanzó un silencius a la puerta, más en concreto a las bisagras. Tras esto cogió aire y lo mantuvo en sus pulmones mientras cerraba la puerta. Para su sorpresa no hubo ningún tipo de sonido chirriante, incluso al cerrarla por completo no hubo tampoco el sonido que delataba que la puerta había sido cerrada.

Hermione soltó el aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones.

_Hablaré con el profesor Flitwick acerca de que el silencius también puede ser usado sobre objetos… pero qué estás diciendo, seguro que eso es algo que ya sabe y no tiene que soportar a una alumna sabelotodo para ir a contarle algo que seguramente es totalmente obvio para él… ¿y si dejas de buscar excusas para perder el tiempo y te pones en marcha hacia donde se encuentra Él?_

Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se fuera a desarmar por completo a causa de los fuertes golpes que su corazón conectaba con su pecho amenazándolo con quebrarlo. Y si eso no fuera suficiente pensó en usar nuevamente el silencius para evitar que hiciera tanto ruido con cada paso que daba. Estaba segura que estaba a punto de levantar a los muertos y, teniendo a varios fantasmas en el castillo, era una posibilidad que solamente haría empeorar el momento que se avecinaba.

-Al final decidiste entrar, Granger-. Dijo una voz grave que sonaba como si una serpiente hubiera aprendido a hablar arrastrando cada una de las palabras.-De haber hecho más ruido tendríamos aquí a todo Hogwarts.

Hermione soltó un gritito mientras daba un respingo por la impresión de escuchar aquella voz en medio del total silencio que había habido en la enfermería, en todo Hogwarts, aparte del ruido de su calzado.

-¡Casi me matas del susto, Malfoy!-. Le reprochó en voz baja mientras terminaba por reducir la distancia que la separaba de la cama de Draco.

-Eso habría sido una pena, Granger-. Podía sentirse aquella mueca en sus palabras.-Más después de lo que pasó antes.

Si, ciertamente habría sido una auténtica ironía que se hubiera muerto del susto provocado por la voz de la persona que le había salvado la vida esta misma tarde. Un hecho que aún la hacía sentir totalmente confundida, y si algo había que la irritaba y molestaba era el estar confundida por no saber algo.

Por eso mismo se encontraba en la enfermería a estas horas de la noche.

Para verle y para averiguar las respuestas a sus por qué.

-¿Sucede algo, Granger?-. Preguntó por el continuado silencio que se prolongó tras sus anteriores palabras.-Te veo más rara de lo habitual.

Aquello pareció arrancarla de su parálisis.

-¿En serio?-. Con los nervios no pudo evitar esconder la ansiedad de su voz.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando Draco entornó los ojos sin apartarlos de ella mientras sus labios se curvaban en lo que podía llegar a describirse como una sonrisa. Maliciosa pero una sonrisa.

-Pues si, cualquiera que no te conociera bien pensaría que se te ve preocupada por algo… o alguien-. Añadió con un murmullo que erizó los pelos de la nuca a Hermione. No entendía como podía tener este tipo de reacciones por culpa de Draco pero entonces tampoco sabía por qué estaba en la enfermería con él.

_Porque necesitabas verle, hablar con él y lo único que haces es quedarte ahí plantada mientras le miras con la boca abierta. No me extraña que diga que estás más rara de lo normal… porque lo estás, Granger_.

-Bueno, solamente quería saber si ya estabas mejor y darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí-. Hermione notaba como cada palabra iba secando su boca. Si seguía así pronto sería incapaz de hablarle.-Por… por salvarme la vida. Y también por evitar que Dumbledore y el resto de profesores o alumnos se enteraran de mi presencia en lo que pasó.

-Vaya, tal vez esté en la enfermería y por tanto puede que no esté en mi 100 por 100 pero creo recordar que ya lo habías hecho antes. Recuerdo estar en el suelo y a ti encima mío llorando y pidiendo que no me muriera-. Una vez más la mueca de Draco hizo su aparición.-Fue un espectáculo digno de verse, Granger. Te aseguro que formará parte de mis recuerdos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al recordar también ese preciso momento. Estaba segura que nadie podría culparla por su actitud aunque, gracias a Draco, nadie tenía conocimiento de dicho suceso.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras?-. Intentó desviar el tema acerca de sus acciones tras el ataque que habían sufrido.

-En la enfermería, Granger. ¿Es qué no lo ves?-. Se burló Draco.

-Eso ya lo sé, Malfoy-. Le replicó con un tono enfadado por la actitud mostrada por el Slytherin.-Además que dije 'cómo' y no 'dónde' así que haber si aprendemos a hablar correctamente.

-Pues no sé, Granger-. Estaba claro que Draco no le iba a dar una respuesta fácil ni una conversación que no contuviera insinuaciones sobre lo ocurrido.-¿Tú cómo me ves?

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos y sabiendo que, en parte, resultaba bastante extraño por su parte, Hermione no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas empezaran a asomar en sus ojos castaños.

-Mal-. Admitió mientras se mordía un labio para tratar de controlarse aunque no parecía que lo fuera a lograr.

-¿Qué?-. Quiso saber Draco, a lo que Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse confundida.

-¿Cómo que qué?-. No entendía lo que pretendía Draco pero ella no se sentía bien para intentar adivinar lo que podía pasar por la mente de Draco.-Mal.

-Eso ya lo escuché la primera vez, Granger-. Ella no entendía por qué Draco sonreía tan contento estando en el estado en el que se encontraba.-Y por eso quiero saber qué quieres de mí.

Ahora ya no podía evitar mostrar su total confusión.

-¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? Yo no quiero nada de ti.

Esto logró que Draco pusiera cara dolida y volviera el rostro para ocultárselo a Hermione. Por supuesto que de una manera tan sobreactuada que ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus últimas lágrimas terminaban por caer de su rostro.

-Eso duele, Granger-. La acusó señalándola con el índice izquierdo.-Tú eres quién me llamó 'Mal' y luego quién no quiere decirme que es lo que quiere.

Al escucharle no pudo evitar reírse mientras golpeó el colchón cerca de donde Draco tenía sus pies.

-Eres un imbécil, Mal… foy-. Su rostro se había iluminado por la sonrisa que las payasadas de Draco lograron hacer brotar.-No te estaba llamando sino que decía que…-, entonces la realidad la volvió a golpear pero intentó no dejarse doblegar por ella y trató de mantener la serenidad.-… te veías algo mal.

-Bueno, si solamente es 'algo mal' no será para tanto, Granger-. Draco se volvió hasta quedar con la espalda contra el colchón mientras cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza sobre la almohada.-Que sepas que todas las chicas de Hogwarts piensan que estoy mucho más que bueno así que un 'algo mal' no podrá contra semejante reputación.

Sabía que eso era, quitando toda referencia machista, cierto. Las chicas seguirían viendo en él al mismo muchacho atractivo y elegante que las volvía locas.

-Pero no a mí, Malfoy-. Admitió Hermione.-Para mí si que es malo y más porque fue por mi culpa el que estés así.

Draco soltó un suspiro de puro agotamiento, pero de las acusaciones que Hermione no había dejado de lanzarse contra si misma por lo sucedido.

-No veo el problema-. Intentó quitarle importancia con las palabras erróneas.

-Precisamente eso es lo que me atormenta, Malfoy-. Sin darse cuenta sus pies la habían llevado hasta el lateral de la cama desde donde se atrevió a alzar una mano hacia el Slytherin.-Que por mi culpa estás ciego.

El rostro de Draco parecía el de una estatua de mármol recién cincelada mientras permanecía en silencio sin mover ni un solo de sus músculos faciales. Cuando lo hizo fue para poner su clásica mueca que le daba ese aspecto arrogante que todo Hogwarts, o la inmensa mayoría, detestaba por lo que significaba.

-Ceguera temporal, Granger. Creía que estabas espiando durante el diagnóstico de Pomfrey-. Su mueca creció hasta formar una sonrisa maliciosa.-Además no es tan malo si te digo la verdad.

Aquello ya era lo último que esperaba escuchar por su parte.

-¿Cómo 'que no es tan malo'?-. No podía creerle.-Aunque temporal sigues estando ciego por un tiempo no definido pero que no será inferior a un mes, Malfoy. Estarás un mes ciego por mi culpa.

Draco pudo notar como Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Podía sentirlo casi tanto como oler como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse sobre sus bellos ojos castaños.

-Ya, pero de esta manera no tendré que ver ese arbusto que tienes cubriéndote la cabeza, Granger. Y durante todo un mes-. Draco alzó los brazos hacia el cielo.-Si eso no es ser afortunado no sé que puede serlo.

Las palabras de Draco lograron dejarla muda durante tanto tiempo que sino fuera porque podía escuchar su respiración habría pensado en que había abandonado la enfermería. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hermione para saber que no iba a dejar pasar semejante comentario sin una contundente réplica por su parte.

-Oh, vamos. Haberlo dicho antes, Malfoy-. A Draco le encantaba la manera en que Hermione se enfadaba. Era capaz de superarle en sarcasmos sin ningún problema.-Si eso es lo que quieres puedo sacarte los ojos ahora mismo-. Vale, tal vez demasiado lejos esta vez.-¿Cuál prefieres primero? ¿Izquierdo o derecho?

Draco no pudo evitar hundirse contra el colchón cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione casi delante suya. Ciertamente sabía como infundar miedo, terror y pánico en sus desdichadas víctimas.

-Por favor, Granger. Soy un caballero-. Draco alzó la cabeza hacia el origen de la cálida respiración que azotaba su rostro.-La dama elige… así que, ¿vas a llamar a alguna ahora o esperamos a mañana?

Por el suspiro ahogado de Hermione supo que le había vuelta a dar de lleno. Algo parecido a lo que le casi le ocurrió a él sino fuera que sintió el movimiento del aire cuando la mano derecha de Hermione se dirigió para abofetearle.

Por suerte pudo agarrarla a tiempo.

-Pues si que nos sentimos culpables, Granger-. Tirando lo suficiente del brazo que tenía sujeto por la muñeca acercó el rostro de Hermione al suyo.-No soy un experto pero no creo que un golpe fuerte en el rostro llegase a ser de buena ayuda para mi ceguera temporal. ¿O no lo ves así?

No necesitaba su vista para sentir el arrepentimiento por su acción. En eso ambos eran muy parecidos pues eran personas de reacciones instintivas que podían meterles en buenos problemas pero que no pensaban en ellos antes de actuar. También eran capaces de elaborar un plan para obtener lo que buscaban una vez se les enfriasen los ánimos.

Tan parecidos y resultaban ser una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

¿Realmente podían llegar a ser más extraños?

-No te ves igual que siempre, Malfoy-. Dijo de pronto Hermione con tono entristecido.

-Espero que no estés insinuando que me veo horrible, Granger-. Draco ladeó la cabeza mientras le ofrecía su media sonrisa.-Te puedo asegurar que cualquier chica te diría que me veo irresistible y sumamente atractivo.

Tras sentir el sabor de su propia sangre por haber mordido con demasiada fuerza su labio inferior, Hermione posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Draco.

-No necesitas llamar a nadie para que eso suceda, Malfoy-. Podía sentir los nervios de la voz de Hermione transmitirse por su mano hasta afectarle a él mismo.-Pero tus ojos…

-Vamos, solo es temporal y no se me cegaron tanto que hubiera perdido su color natural… por lo menos es lo que me han dicho-. Draco cubrió la mano que había puesto Hermione sobre su rostro con una mano propia.-No los tengo turbios por la ceguera.

-No, pero tampoco se ven como siempre-. Se podía sentir como esto era importante para ella.-Ya no puedo ver su brillo y eso no me gusta, Malfoy. Me asusta. Se ven tan apagados y sin vida.

Draco podía entender a lo que se refería pues a él le sucedía lo mismo con sus ojos castaños. Siempre había podido ver en ellos cierto brillo que le atraía irremediablemente hacia ella. Lo quisiera o no.

Afortunadamente si quería acercarse a ella, aunque según sus condiciones.

-Pues entonces no los veas, Granger.

Aquellas palabras fueron sentidas como una bofetada de realidad por parte de Hermione. La verdad es que todo lo que había sucedido era una auténtica locura a la que no podía poner ni un poco de sentido o lógica.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-. Su voz insegura no le gustó a Draco. Ella no era así, por lo menos no con él. Cuando están juntos siempre se comporta tan segura y fuerte, con una réplica en sus labios para contrarrestar sus palabras. Si a ella no le gustaba ver la falta del brillo en sus ojos a él le pasaba lo mismo con la fuerza de su voz.-Siento haberte molestado a estas horas, Malfoy. Pero ya me voy.

-No.

Hermione había intentado alejarse de la cama pero Draco no aflojó su agarre sobre la muñeca de la muchacha manteniéndola cerca de él.

-No, qué, Malfoy-. Quiso saber Hermione.

A pesar de que no podía ver nada, Draco entrecerró los ojos apartando la vista hacia un lado para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

-No me molestas, Granger. Y no quiero que te vayas… aún no por lo menos-. Añadió para salvaguardar algo de su dignidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí, Malfoy?-. La curiosidad de Hermione era bastante patente en su voz.

Como respuesta Draco apartó las sábanas abriendo la cama para Hermione. El gesto no podía ser malinterpretado de ninguna manera. Le estaba pidiendo que se metiera en la cama con él. Por lo menos debería estar agradecida de que vistiera un pijama… aunque solamente fuera el pantalón. Negro y de seda que se veía tan suave que las ganas de comprobarlo fueron enormes.

-Ya que has venido aquí a estas horas de la noche, Granger, podrías acompañarme hasta que logre dormirme-. Tal vez no podía ver en estos momentos pero no le hacía falta la vista para saber que Hermione estaba teniendo un buen cruce de sentimientos y sensaciones cruzadas. Podía notarse como sus mejillas le ardían y, por el agarre en la muñeca, como se le había acelerado el corazón.-Si no quieres verme así pues no te alejes, Granger. Es más sencillo acercarte lo más posible hasta que no puedas ver mis ojos.

Vale que tenía razón en eso. Cuanto más cerca se encontrase uno de algo menos podría ver de ello pero, en este caso, el acercarse conllevaba, precisamente, no ver sino sentir más de él.

Sus nervios pugnaban con sus deseos.

-¿Es tu sutil manera de meterme en la cama, Malfoy?-. A pesar de la pregunta podía notarse que se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Puede que de la respuesta que le pudiera ofrecer.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, afortunadamente Hermione no lo había visto porque quién sabe como habría reaccionado a su acción, antes de acariciar la muñeca que tenía sujeta con su pulgar realizando lentos y sensuales movimientos circulares que alteraban cualquier posibilidad de raciocinio por parte de ella.

-Te puedo asegurar que no, Granger-. Dijo con tono inocente que no hacía nada más que aumentar las dudas y sospechas hacia Draco.

-Ya, claro. Y voy yo y me tengo que fiar de la palabra del seductor Draco Malfoy que trae locas a casi todas las chicas de la escuela.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa que temblaba al contener la risa que quería salir.

-Pues deberías, Granger. Porque a pesar de lo que puedas pensar dado mi excelente, y envidiado, currículo…-. Draco arrastró las palabras dejándolas en el aire.

-¿Qué?-. No pudo evitar preguntarle en un susurro casi sin voz.

De un tirón Draco arrojó a Hermione a la cama, cayendo, mira tú que coincidencia, sobre su pecho. El grito de sorpresa que dio no hizo sino que la sonrisa de Draco se hiciera más y más real.

-Que yo no tengo ninguna manera sutil para meter a ninguna chica en mi cama, Granger.

Por unos instantes Hermione no supo como reaccionar mientras permanecía sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco al que sus manos parecían haber tomado en posesión. Solamente podía escuchar el sonido de sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Su mente racional parecía haberse quedado en su habitación porque sino no podía explicarse por qué no hacía nada para apartarse de Draco.

_¿Tal vez porque a pesar de ser Malfoy no te tiene sujeta y te permite tener la opción de marcharte si así lo quieres?_

Para sorpresa de Draco sintió como ella se acomodaba lo mejor posible a su lado pegando su cuerpo al suyo antes de volver a taparse con las sábanas. Entonces Hermione se quitó la bata quedando en su pijama al lado de un medio desnudo Draco. Sus cuerpos separados por unos escuetos trozos de tela.

-Solamente hasta que te duermas, Malfoy-. Le aseguró Hermione con una convicción que ni ella misma podía llegar a creer.-Y ojo con las manos, porque si noto que intenta alguna cosa rara me largo al momento… después de cortártelas.

Ciertamente Draco se lamentaba por su ceguera en estos instantes. Mira que no poder ver precisamente cuando tenía a Hermione Granger metida en su cama y con, lo que estaba seguro que era, el mayor sonrojo de la historia. Podía sentir sin problemas el calor que desprendía el rostro de Hermione. Podía verlo en su mente totalmente rojo mientras ella intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

Ahí fue cuando sintió como apoyaba su rostro sobre su pecho bajo el hombro reclinándose hacia un lado cruzando un brazo por el cuerpo de Draco.

_¿Así qué yo tengo que mantener las manos a raya pero ella puede disfrutar del momento? Vale que estés ciego pero, ¿realmente te estás quejando porque Granger te esté abrazando en la cama?_

-¿Por qué me salvaste, Malfoy?-. Le preguntó Hermione hablándole contra la piel de su pecho al que sus labios le hicieron ligeras cosquillas al hablar.

Malfoy permaneció en silencio mientras se dedicaba a disfrutar de la increíble sensación que le proporcionaba el estar junto a Hermione. No se hacía muchas promesas de que este momento pudiera llegar a repetirse en otra ocasión, incluso en una en la que ya hubiera recuperado su vista.

_El brillo de mis ojos como ella dijo_.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?-. Replicó Draco con voz tranquila mientras una mano se agarró a la cintura de Hermione. Pudo sentir como todo aquel cálido cuerpo se tensó a causa de su acción pero no hubo ninguna protesta por su parte. Segundos más tarde volvió a relajarse mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuerpo.-¿Porque te odio? ¿Porque eres una sangre sucia?-. Como había esperado esas palabras fueron una prueba muy dura porque sintió, a partes iguales, como su mano se agarraba a su cuerpo clavándole las uñas durante el tiempo en que asimiló el contexto en el que había sido utilizado aquel insulto tan degradante. No lo había dicho para meterse con ella o burlarse sino para hacerle ver que el que fuera hija de muggles no le había detenido en su afán por protegerla.-¿Porque seas una Gryffindor? ¿O porque seas una sabelotodo que siempre anda por ahí mostrando toda tu sabiduría ante el resto del alumnado?

-Conociéndote me parecen buenos puntos en mi contra, Malfoy-. Susurró no queriendo escuchar más si lo que Draco iba a contar fuera algo que le haría daño.

-Lo ves, Granger-. En la voz de Draco había cierto desdén a causa de aquella intervención.-Siempre queriendo parecer que lo sabes todo cuando no es así. A pesar de todos estos años en la misma escuela y con nuestros encontronazos y diferencias en muchos aspectos y opiniones, ¿realmente crees qué me conoces?

-Creo que si-. Dijo con algo más de duda ahora.

-Pues entonces no te cortes, Granger, y cuéntame como soy porque yo, a pesar de todo lo que puedas pensar, no tengo ni idea de cómo soy en verdad.

Draco sintió como ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle el rostro en un intento por tratar de leérselo para saber si realmente sus palabras decían la verdad o se trataba de una cortina de humo. Por supuesto que era algo que le resultaría mucho más complicado que habitualmente pues ahora en aquellos acerados ojos no podía verse el brillo delator.

-¿No sabes cómo eres?-. Le preguntó con un asombro que no ocultó.

Sabía en lo que podía estar pensando Hermione en estos momentos: ¿Cómo podía ser que a esta edad aún no supiera siquiera cómo era? Pero, por muy raro que pudiera parecer, era la pura verdad.

No sabía como era en verdad.

-Sé como ciertas personas quieren que sea y como soy yo por ello, pero eso es porque así fui criado y alimentado hacia una manera de ver el mundo y _su_ realidad-. No era necesario decir el nombre de su padre o hacer una referencia más explícita para saber que hablaba de él.-Pero si solamente se ve una única línea de pensamientos, una vez se sale al mundo puedes comprobar que existe una casi infinita variedad de ellos. Y, a diferencia de lo que muchos puedan pensar de mí, ¿cómo puedo estar completamente seguro de que mi manera de pensar, la que me ha sido inculcada desde mi nacimiento, es la correcta? Esa sería una actitud muy prepotente por mi parte pero de la que me cuesta desprenderme porque ha sido toda una vida siguiendo ese pensamiento…

-… y es difícil pararse y poder ver si los demás son igual de validos.

Hermione suspiró, a su pesar, cuando sintió como Draco le acariciaba el cabello, o lo intentaba pero su indómito pelo se resistía a dejarse domar incluso por el Rey de las Serpientes de Slytherin.

-No te emociones, Granger. Porque al final puedo continuar pensando igual que lo llevo haciendo desde que nací-. Con gran esfuerzo pudo colocar un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Hermione.-Pero también puede ser que siempre hubiera estado ciego y no pude haber visto lo que sería importante para mí. Ver lo que quiero.

Hermione no podía negar que estaba disfrutando mucho con el contacto con Draco, su aroma y caricias. Sus pequeños detalles y acciones. No pudo evitar maldecir a Lucius por haber criado a Draco bajo un prisma de odio, arrogancia y egoísmo; porque si esto era un pequeño ejemplo de cómo podía haber sido Draco de haber nacido en una familia de buenos valores… estaba segura que se había perdido mucho.

-No me emociono, Malfoy-. Pero su tono la traicionaba.-Un acto no puede cambiar toda una vida de enseñanzas pero, con suerte, puede llegar a convertirse en una semilla que germinará en una nueva manera de ver el mundo.

Una mano agarró con delicadeza a Hermione por el mentón alzándoselo para que ella pudiera mirar a sus ojos aunque el no pudiera hacer lo propio con los suyos.

-Tal vez esté no viendo lo que es importante para mí, Granger-. Draco acerco su rostro al de ella. Sus labios dirigiéndose sin fallo hacia los de Hermione.-Puede que ahora no pueda ver lo que quiero.

Hermione notó como los nervios le estaban impidiendo tragar.

-¿Malfoy?

Su voz un ligero susurro que no tuvo fuerzas para salir del espacio de la cama en la que se encontraban. Además, ¿quién querría salir de esta cama?

Ellos no.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente.

-Pero puedo sentirlo, Granger-. Sus labios buscaron aquel beso con más necesidad.-Puedo sentirte.

Y, por supuesto, podían besarse.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Hay como me gustan estas historias que transcurren una vez comenzadas. Preguntas que te obliga a hacerte pero cuyas respuestas no están presentes. Tal vez si la historia siguiera un poco, o que ellos hubieran seguido con el tema en vez de cambiar de asunto… pero la situación fue como fue.

Gracias a los lectores que me han dejado alguna review:

**Psychofee**, **Gabe Logan**, R**romy**, A**ckanne** y…

**Marce_Malfoy**: Si es que si les dejasen solos en una habitación no tardarían mucho tiempo en intentar matarse mutuamente para terminar… bueno, muertos pero de cansancio que por mucha magia que tengan siguen cansándose tras tener una buena sesión de… ¿necesito decirlo más claro? ;DD

Bueno, ya sabemos como creció Draco y el conflicto que tiene a causa de lo que siente y le provoca Hermione. Fácil no es el lograr sobreponerse a tantos años de enseñanzas.

Gracias a todos los que habéis dado vuestras opiniones y pensamientos. Los Besos siempre son bien recibidos. ;P

Espero a ver si surge otro momento. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Ahí está la sorpresa de este fic.

Gracias otra vez a todos los lectores y a cada uno de los que me han dejado sus pensamientos y palabras en forma de reviews (¿será que me repito mucho?). Jamás se puede tener suficiente de ellos. Así que no os cortéis y enviad todas las que os apetezcan.

Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente encuentro.

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5 Como la nieve

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Como la nieve.**

A Hermione desde siempre le había encantado la época invernal pero únicamente cuando esta venía acompañada de nieve. Ese manto blanco que cubría todo y cambiaba el aspecto del mundo era lo que hacía tan especial esta estación y esta época del año. Porque, sin nieve, no sería nada más que un montón de días fríos como cualquier otro de los que se tienen que vivir durante el año.

No. La nieve era el elemento característico y especial que provocaba un cambio tanto en el escenario como en los actores que están en la escena. Por ejemplo Hermione se sentía más relajada que nunca, incluso podía mantener su mente alejada de los estudios durante un par de horas sin ninguna dificultad.

Tan poderosa resultaba ser la nieve para su tranquila naturaleza.

Había pasado una tarde de diversión junto a sus amigos en Hogsmeade disfrutando del calor de su compañía mientras charlaban y comentaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasase por la cabeza. Pasaron la mayoría del tiempo en Las tres Escobas ya que era el lugar en el que más cómodos se encontraban, y porque Ron no permitiría ir a ningún otro sitio si cabía la posibilidad de ir a Las tres Escobas. Por supuesto que el motivo de tan sorprendente fidelidad por su parte se debía a la propietaria del local: Madame Rosmerta.

Todos sabían como bebía los vientos Ron por ella, como también lo hacían casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, no obstante era una mujer sumamente hermosa.

Hermione la había estado observando durante un buen rato para comprobar como se comportaba acerca de las miradas que lograba atraer, incluida la propia Hermione aunque fuera por otro motivo, pero podía ver que era algo a lo que no le parecía dar mucha importancia. Por supuesto que respondía agradecida, e incluso algo coqueta, a los halagos, gestos o miradas pero lo hacía más por pura educación y no para satisfacción de su ego. Algo que podría llegar a comprenderse si así lo hubiera hecho porque estaba claro que poseía ese tipo de poder sobre los hombres.

No pudo evitar pensar en su propia vida y en donde, y como, estaría dentro de unos años, ya no dentro de unas décadas, y si seguiría estando sola como parecía ser su destino pues ningún chico parecía mostrar algún tipo de interés por ella. Por lo menos no como chica, porque como ayuda para los estudios si que tenía un, relativo, éxito.

Pensó que esto podría cambiar este año viendo como muchos chicos parecían estar dando muestras de notar su presencia como mujer pero la realidad, siempre cruel y despiadada, le mostró que simplemente estaban absortos, y babeantes, por su increíble cambio físico que la había convertido en una de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts.

Por su cuerpo. A pesar de que el inicial interés que tanta atención la llegó a ofuscar un poco, no tardó mucho en comprender que no conseguiría nada más que decepciones si permitiera que alguno de aquellos chicos se le acercara por el simple detalle de su nuevo físico.

A pesar del cambio sufrido era mucho más que un simple cuerpo bonito. Mucho más que una mente privilegiada. Era una mujer completa que buscaba ser querida y amada por su totalidad y no por la suma de sus cualidades. No quería atraer a alguien por su físico con la esperanza de que luego aceptase su gran inteligencia y constante búsqueda de conocimientos. Como tampoco lo quería al contrario… aunque esto último resultaba mucho más difícil de creer contando que nunca había atraído a ningún chico hasta este curso, así que sabía que ninguno de ellos se sentía atraído por su inteligencia.

¿Tendría que conformarse con atraerlos por su cuerpo?

-… es degradante…-. Murmuró por lo bajo Hermione creyendo que ninguno de sus amigos la iba a poder escuchar inmersos en una conversación de, ¡oh, sorpresa!, quidditch.

Se equivocó.

-¿Cómo dices?

El fino oído de Ginny captó el sonido de la voz de su amiga aunque no logró entender lo que había llegado a murmurar.

_¡Genial, Granger! ¿Y ahora qué les vas a decir a tus amigos para que no empiecen un interrogatorio que no te apetece?_

-Pues… que…-, entonces le vio en la calle y se agarró al clavo ardiente que representaba para ella.-… ese caminante es Draco…

_¿'Ese caminante es Draco'? Caray, Granger. ¿Y tú eres esa marisabidilla de la que todos hablan? Y ahora qué vas a hacer, ¿seguir mirando por la ventana a Malfoy o enfrentarte a tus amigos? __**¿Enfrentarme? ¿Por qué voy a tener que enfrentarme con ellos?**__ Mira, mejor no abras la boca porque te pones en evidencia cada vez que lo haces. __**¿Quieres explicarte?**__ Muy bien, tú así lo has querido. Tú. Granger. Le. Llamaste. Draco. __**Oh, oh… ¿crees qué lo habrán notado?**_

Por supuesto que Ron lanzó una dura mirada por la ventana incluso antes de que pudiera ver a Malfoy, no iba a perder un tiempo precioso en dicha acción si podía adelantarla. No conocía a nadie que le cayera peor de lo que lo hacía Draco Malfoy. Incluso antes de que coincidieran en Hogwarts ya sabía de él y su manera de ser tan prepotente y arrogante gracias, ¿o debería decir por culpa del?, trabajo de su padre.

Nunca tuvo la esperanza de que el tiempo pudiera conseguir que dicha repulsión disminuyera pero, desgraciadamente, si hizo que aumentara. Cada vez que se lo tenían que encontrar o escuchar. Cuando lo veían abusar de su poder y del que conllevaba su apellido. Pero, sobre todo, porque veía como alguien tan despreciable como él era capaz de tener a la inmensa mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts babeando por él.

_¡Por Merlín! Si incluso a algunas Gryffindor les gusta ese hurón_.

-Vaya es extraño no verle con ese par de _cerebros_ con patas que siempre le acompañan-. Dijo Ron apartando la vista y dedicándose a observar a alguien que si merecía su atención. Madame Rosmerta.

-Supongo que incluso Malfoy tiene su límite para poder soportar su presencia-. Supuso Harry volviendo su atención a su cerveza de mantequilla.-Ya me parece un extraordinario esfuerzo el tener que aguantarlos durante las clases para tener que hacerlo el resto del día.

Ginny se había dado de cuenta del lapsus de Hermione al llamar a Malfoy por su nombre en vez de por su apellido como era habitual en ella. Por supuesto que no tenía que significar nada porque ya eran varios años desde que se conocían pero… no sabía muy bien por qué pero sentía que podía haber algo más debajo del forzado compañerismo entre las Casas de Hogwarts.

Por supuesto que le resultaba imposible aceptar en su amiga y Malfoy el dicho de que entre el amor y el odio solamente había un paso.

_Claro, y que los opuestos se atraen y todo lo demás… vamos, Ginny. ¡Qué se trata de Malfoy y Hermione de quienes estás hablando!_

Decidiendo que el frío la estaba volviendo algo loca decidió volver al tema que le había permitido entablar una conversación con Harry. Por supuesto que tenía que ser de quidditch pero no le importaba mucho mientras le permitía hablar con él.

Hermione volvió su atención hacia la conversación al notar como las voces de sus amigos volvían a sonar en la mesa, apartando sus ojos de la figura oscura de Malfoy, solamente para encontrarse que volvían a estar en la monotemática conversación de quidditch.

_¿Es qué no saben que hablar tanto sobre un solo tema no es de buena educación? Aparte de que con tanto quidditch aburren casi tanto como un discurso del profesor Snape_.

Al pensar en el jefe de la Casa de Slytherin no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en Draco pero, ahora, ya no podía buscarlo ya que, incluso sus amigos, se darían cuenta de que lo habría buscado a propósito.

_¿Y qué puede importar a quién mire o deje de mirar? __**Draco Malfoy, ¿te suena alguna tecla?**__ No hace falta ser tan sarcástica, ¿sabes?_

Había cogido su vaso pero, para su ¿alegría? y sorpresa, Malfoy apareció por la calle que podía ver enfrente de ella tras la ventana. Ahora podría verle sin que nadie pudiera sospechar que eso era lo que quería hacer.

Su visión caminando por la calle nevada le daba el aspecto de una sombra deslizándose únicamente por la acción del Sol. Una sombra con un rostro pálido y un cabello rubio, casi blanco, con el que parecía poseer un halo brillante sobre su cabeza. Aquella idea logró sacarle una triste sonrisa a Hermione.

Se trata de un demonio con un halo brillante.

Hermoso y peligroso al tiempo.

_¿Hermoso? __**Bueno, por lo menos también has admitido que resulta ser peligroso… y lo es, tanto para ti como para tus amigos**__. Pero se le ve tan bueno e inocente ahora mismo_.

Y como si supiera lo que alguien estaba pensando de él, Draco empezó a abusar de su presencia ante unas muchachas de segundo que Hermione reconoció su pertenencia a Hufflepuff. Podía adivinarse por la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Draco y el encogimiento de las chicas que la situación iba dirigida a ciertos temas de bajos instintos. Podía notar los rostros ruborizados de las muchachas y casi llegaba a poder escuchar las barbaridades que Draco les debía estar contando.

Este pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño entornando la mirada.

De improviso Draco se apartó del camino de las chicas que no dudaron en salir corriendo como si el mismísimo Diablo estuviera tras ellas. Y muy desencaminadas no andaban pues Malfoy podía ser un buen representante para el Ángel Caído.

Sintió como su sangre hervía, sin poder saber muy bien a qué causas atribuirlo ya que pugnaba una lucha entre el comportamiento de Malfoy y el propio Malfoy, pero, mientras le observaba reírse de la huída de las chicas, un trozo de la nieve acumulada en el techo de la casa que tenía a su espalda se desprendió cayéndole directamente sobre la cabeza. Por muy poco no lo llegó a tirar al suelo.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó unas pocas risas que intentó disimular acercando su vaso a los labios. Por desgracia todos la habían escuchado reírse y ahora la miraban bastante confundidos.

_Menudas miradas, ni que nunca hubieran escuchado a nadie reírse antes… o que nunca me hubieran escuchado reír, más en concreto_.

Por supuesto que la causa de aquellas miradas era porque habían estado hablando de cierto partido en el que habían salido bastante malparados y magullados. Lo que se decía un partido duro. Y no comprendían como su amiga podía encontrar aquello tan gracioso.

-Perdón-. Se disculpó antes de centrar toda su atención en su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla mientras pretendía hacer que tomaba un sorbo.

Con un, "_esto es lo que le pasa cuando la apartas tanto tiempo de sus libros_", de parte de Ron, volvieron a su conversación deportiva dejando a Hermione con su mente dirigida a sus propios asuntos.

Un asunto pálido y rubio de ojos acerados que se estaba sacudiendo la nieve mientras soltaba una buena secuencia de maldiciones. Esta vez Hermione fue más comedida con sus sonrisas.

Era tan extraño poder ver a Draco actuar como si fuera un muchacho normal como cualquier otro en vez de la arrogante serpiente que no cesaba en su empeño por hacerla rabiar de dolor y daño.

Pero ahí estaba ante ella.

Como la nieve. Frío y tan peligroso que puede llevarte a la muerte si cometes el error de bajar la guardia y permites que te cubra. Extenso que parece estar presente en todas partes siendo incapaz de alejarte de su sola presencia, mucho menos de su intensa mirada que puede llegar a atraparte y cegarte.

Si, ese brillo que posee en sus ojos grises con brillos azulados que le conferían el aspecto del acero y, como este, capaz de atravesarte el corazón y matarte con una sola mirada.

Pero viéndole ahora parece tan dúctil y maleable que piensas que puedes alejarlo de las horribles enseñanzas que han regido su vida desde el mismo instante de su llegada a este mundo. No al mismo mundo que rodea a los demás y en donde todos parecen vivir.

Al mundo de los Malfoy.

Viéndole como podía hacerlo ahora, era incapaz de no pensar en que podía ser conducido lejos de toda aquella oscuridad que siempre parecía estar rodeándole. Pero el solo pensamiento de tamaña tarea era suficiente para que se le encogiera su corazón porque, ¿qué podía hacer una sola persona?

¿Qué sería capaz de lograr una simple muchacha, una sangre sucia, para lograr que Draco Malfoy pudiera ser rescatado del Camino del Mal?

Pero, como la nieve, si lo llegase a alejar del frío que conllevaba esa Oscuridad, ¿no terminaría por derretirle? ¿Era ya tan tarde para salvarle que el solo intento únicamente significaría la muerte de Draco?

Hermione recordaba su pasado, un pasado tan lejano que volvía a ser una simple niña pequeña ignorante del mundo mágico que existía ante ella. Una niña que trataba de salvar a su muñeco de nieve de morir por culpa de los rayos del Sol. Recordaba sus lágrimas uniéndose al charco de agua dulce en el que se había terminado por ver reducido su muñeco de nieve. Su amigo.

¿Acabaría también con Draco si lo acercaba a ella? El calor que ella podía ofrecerle podía llegar a convertirse en la causa de su final. Era como si el Mundo se hubiera confabulado para impedirla que pudiera ayudar a Draco. Como si el Destino del Slytherin arrogante ya hubiera sido dictaminado y no hubiera nada que se pudiera hacer para impedir que se hiciera realidad.

Tal vez Draco fuera como la nieve, esa nieve que tanto le gustaba a Hermione, pero igual que esta también podía llegar a quemar si no llegas a tomar las precauciones necesarias para impedir que te hiciera daño.

Sus ojos tormentosos podían quemarte si te atrapaban en su mirada.

Y Hermione seguía con sus ojos castaños fijos en la figura de Draco esperando que este se diera cuenta de que alguien le estaba observando. De que ella, Hermione Granger, era quien estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos incapaz de apartar la vista de él. De Draco Malfoy.

Porque tal vez el Destino ya había asignado un papel a Draco y cualquier intento resultaría totalmente inútil para liberarle. Salvarle. Pero eso no quería decir que ella no pudiera arriesgar todo lo que tenía y era por él. Porque, ¿qué puede importar un futuro o una vida sino tienes a alguien para compartirla?

Por las personas que uno quiere siempre lo arriesgamos todo.

Que el Mal se cuide.

Lucius Malfoy debería estar atento a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor e, incluso, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort procuraría no encontrarse en medio del camino de Hermione Granger. Porque no importa cuan poderoso puedas llegar a creerte o tan peligroso resultes ser.

No hay nada más temible que las acciones de una mujer enamorada.

_Y pese a quien le pese, ¡eso es lo que soy yo!_

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Una historia bastante cortita y ligera. Un poco de nieve nunca hace daño a nadie. A no ser que se trate de una avalancha que llegue a cubrirte el corazón. Entonces debes de tener la esperanza de que realmente ames a alguien lo suficiente para poder inflamar tu corazón.

Espero que lo hayan pasado bien leyendo el pequeño fic.

Por supuesto pueden dejar todas las **reviews** que gusten para demostrarlo. Tras una lectura siempre sirven para relajar tus pensamientos. Y aquí siempre gustosos de poder recibirlos como por ejemplo los enviados por:

**Psychofee**, **Rromy**, **Gabe Logan**, **Fungi Malviajado**, **Ackanne** y…

**Marce_Malfoy**: el por qué esta ciego, temporalmente, y salvó a Hermione… es algo que ha sucedido pero no fue mostrado. Tal vez en otro momento hablen de ello pero estaba claro que en la enfermería tenían otras cosas en mente. Gracias por los besos.^^

**Xikaa***: Mmmm, tal vez demasiado. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Draco estaba medio aparvado por las medicinas ;P Supongo que todo se irá asentando con los próximos capítulos… supongo hehehe

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan leído el fic y a los que habéis dejado alguna **review**. Me alegro al recibir las alertas para la historia aunque mejoraría todo si también vinieran acompañadas de alguna review porque es una sensación agridulce el saber que la historia pueda interesar pero no lo suficiente para dejar opiniones al respecto. En fin, espero volver a verles pronto por aquí.

Hasta el próximo encuentro.

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6 Ho ho ho

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Ho ho ho.**

Hermione no había esperado que el presente curso pudiera llegar a ser un remanso de tranquilidad y paz tras comprobar la actitud de la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge con respecto a dicha asignatura; y precisamente tenía que llegar una profesora tan mala ahora que tenían la total certeza del regreso de Voldemort.

Viendo que no iban a poder aprender a defenderse con las enseñanzas de Umbridge se tomó la decisión de crear un equipo de Defensa secreto al que se le llamó el Ejército de Dumbledore. Aquí todos los que quisieran podrían recibir enseñanzas por parte de Harry Potter para aprender a defenderse de las malas Artes de los mortífagos.

A causa de la creación de este grupo secreto se formó la Brigada Inquisitorial bajo orden de la profesora Umbridge para descubrir a los alumnos que pertenecen al Ejército de Dumbledore. Por supuesto que no tenía ninguna duda de quienes iban a querer formar parte de semejante grupo.

Era algo que se pudo haber visto venir desde lejos. ¿Un grupo de represión que no tuviera entre sus filas a Draco Malfoy? Eso si que sería un augurio perturbador.

Con el nuevo año bastante adelantado podría llegar a pensarse que ya tenían un buen nivel tras las enseñanzas de Harry y, aunque pudiera llegar a ser cierto, también las dudas se mantenían porque, no obstante, se estaban entrenando para protegerse de poderosos mortífagos o el propio Lord Voldemort. Cuanto más pudieran practicar y aprender mejor les llegarían a ir las cosas.

Hermione caminaba dando vueltas por Hogwarts intentando confundir y despistar a cualquiera que pudiera estar intentando seguirla hasta el lugar de encuentro del Ejército de Dumbledore.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

Afortunadamente para ellos se encontraba en el séptimo piso aunque eso también podía llegar a convertirse en una desventaja ya que lo situaba demasiado cerca de la Casa de Gryffindor. Debían ser muy precavidos para evitar cualquier tipo de problema que pudiera causar problemas a sus compañeros del equipo secreto.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que tenía que mantenerse alerta porque no había dejado de tener esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada y seguida. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando despistar a quien fuera que la estuviera siguiendo pero aquella sensación no parecía querer desaparecer y dejarla en paz.

_Sea quien sea es demasiado persistente… incluso diría que pesado_.

Cansada ya de tener que estar dando vueltas y viendo que de seguir así no iba a poder ir junto a los demás para practicar, decidió que lo mejor sería encarar a quien la estuviera siguiendo para ver si conseguía quitárselo de encima.

Por supuesto que debía haber adivinado de quién se trataba pero como todo lo que tuviera que ver con adivinación le recordaba a la profesora Trelawney no se paró a pensar mucho en ello.

_Si esto es una especie de lección para que me interese por la adivinación… podrían haber elegido otra manera menos angustiosa_.

Sabía que para poder seguirla sin ningún problema tenía que hacerlo por su propia cuenta y riesgo por lo que mandó a Crabbe y Goyle a que fueran a comer algo sabiendo que de esta manera se libraba de ellos hasta que reventasen o fuera a buscarlos. Por supuesto que no necesitó decírselo dos veces. Por lo menos podía contar con ellos al respecto de estos asuntos culinarios.

Seguir a Hermione le resultó bastante más sencillo de lo que se había podido imaginar ya que creyó que ella utilizaría algún hechizo o truco para enmascarar su rastro o confundir a quien la persiguiera. Pero en vez de ello simplemente caminaba dando vueltas y más vueltas por diferentes pisos, aunque siempre volvía al séptimo.

Al principio pensó que Hermione caminaba más a menudo por el séptimo piso para tratar de despistarle entrando en la Casa de Gryffindor; pero, para su sorpresa, ella solamente entró en Gryffindor una vez y para dejar sus libros, saliendo un rato después. Un par de minutos como mucho.

Estaba más que seguro de que Hermione pertenecía a ese grupito que se había formado entre los alumnos, es más, pondría la mano, de cualquiera, en el fuego asegurando de que ella había formado parte de los fundadores. Seguramente junto a Potter y Weasley.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba tras ella pero supo que se estaba excediendo porque, de un tiempo hasta ahora, sus ojos no paraban de caer hacia el final de la espalda de Hermione mientras disfrutaba con el movimiento que aquellas caderas le otorgaban a su trasero.

_**¡¡MALFOY!!**__ ¡Bloodyhell! __**¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?**__ Solo es cansancio, nada más. Simplemente se me cae la vista, no es que me estuviera fijando en el culo de Granger… nunca me fijaría en el culo de una sangre sucia… aunque sea uno como el de ella… __**A estas alturas a quién crees que engañas. ¡Cállate y mira delante tuya, prefecto!**_

Para sorpresa de Draco se encontró con que Hermione se había detenido en medio del pasillo y, aunque de espaldas, juraría que, junto a sus brazos cruzados, llevaría esa mirada amenazante suya que siempre le dedicaba cuando se metía con ella.

Antes de que decidiera si dejar que supiera de su presencia, lo que indicaría lo que estaba haciendo aquí, fue Hermione quien habló. Como no, para hacerle saber que sabía que se encontraba detrás de ella siguiéndola.

_**Por suerte para ti no creo que pueda a llegar a tener una mente lo suficientemente enferma para pensar en que la seguías sin apartar los ojos de su trasero, Malfoy.**__ A no ser que lo moviera de esa manera precisamente porque sabía que la estaba siguiendo, ¿eh? ¿No pensaste en eso?… … Debo dejar de pensar solo_.

-Me preguntaba quién podría estar siguiéndome tratando de pasar malamente desapercibido durante tanto tiempo y al final no me quedó otra respuesta que la más obvia: una serpiente-. Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en la figura del Slytherin mientras este se acercaba a ella abiertamente.-¿O en verdad es que me estás acechando, Malfoy? Porque si es así solamente puedo decir una sola cosa: ¡¡Eww!!

Podía verse en el rostro de Draco que no le había gustado para nada la insinuación de que pudiera estar acechándola como si fuera alguna especie de obseso. Sabía que se lo había dicho para molestarle pero no tenía porque gustarle lo que oía aunque, por el lado bueno, eso quería decir que no se había dado de cuenta de las miradas que le había lanzado hacia cierta parte de su anatomía porque, de haberlo hecho, no habría dudado en echárselo en cara.

-No te preocupes, Granger, que en ese apartado estás totalmente segura porque no existe nadie en todo Hogwarts que pueda ver en ti nada más que una insulsa sangre sucia-. Draco sonrió satisfecho al ver como se tensó al escuchar sus 'dulces palabras' referidas a ella. Finalmente llegó hasta su lado quedando a un brazo de distancia.-Es extraño verte caminar sin rumbo, Granger. ¿Se puede saber adónde te diriges? ¿Junto al resto de esos perdedores que serán expulsados una vez sean identificados?

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a golpearle en la cara a Draco como había hecho unos años antes. Ese seguía siendo uno de sus recuerdos más rememorados por su parte. Pero en el interior del castillo resultaría bastante más peligroso darle lo que se merecía.

_Y Merlín sabe que se lo merece, si que se lo merece… pero ahora con todo lo que está pasando no puedo permitirme pensar en él. Todo se ha complicado pero puedo mantenerle a distancia para no caer…_

Antes de que pudiera reprimirse Hermione abrió la boca y lo que salió de ella no iba a hacer nada más que confirmar las sospechas de Draco. Pero qué podía importar sus sospechas cuando ambos sabían que eran realidad. Tal vez incluso podría llegar a convencerle de hacer lo correcto.

_Claro, Hermione. ¿Y luego qué?_

-No puedo creer que estés a favor del fraude que es la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de esa _bruja_, y con lo de bruja me refiero a que es un mal bicho.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco se rió de su comentario y no de ella como suele ser habitual en el Slytherin.

-No sé cual es el problema, Granger. De esta manera Crabbe y Goyle pueden aprobar una asignatura sin problemas, y si le ayudas a la comadreja también podría llegar a lograrlo-. La última parte la dijo para molestarla pero no hubo manera porque Hermione estaba centrada en cierto tema y no escuchaba nada fuera de ahí.

-El problema, Malfoy, es que en esa, mal llamada, _clase_ no aprendemos nada sobre lo que debería enseñar. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿por qué crees que tenía ese nombre?-. Draco solamente la miró afilando sus ojos lo que Hermione aprovechó para continuar con su discurso.-Debemos aprender a defendernos lo mejor que podamos y más ahora con el regreso de Quién-Tú-Sabes.

A esto Draco puso un rostro tan inocente que Hermione dudó en si debía darle una bofetada o un beso. Por suerte para ella Draco habló antes de que alguna de las dos opciones se materializara.

_¿Cómo que dos opciones, Granger? Una opción… solamente una opción es viable y tú lo sabes……… y es la bofetada por si no te había quedado claro_.

-¿Y por qué tiene que haber una necesidad de defenderse?-. Entonces Draco hizo como si se hubiera dado de cuenta, por primera vez, de con quien estaba hablando dándose un ligero golpe en la frente con la mano.-¡Oh, es verdad! Los traidores, mestizos y sangre sucia tienen que temer por sus patéticas vidas. Por ese egoísta motivo incluso la mismísima Granger puede romper sus bienamadas reglas.

Otra vez no pudo evitar el estremecimiento al escuchar aquel vejatorio insulto.

_¿Quieres golpes bajos, Malfoy? Pues los tendrás_.

Y, a pesar de que por ello se tenía que rebajar a la altura de Draco, Hermione decidió atacarle donde sabía que le dolería.

-Eso lo dices porque tu padre es un mortífago y gracias a ello no tendrás ningún problema con Quién-Tú-Sabes-. Hermione disfrutó viendo la cara sorprendida de Draco pero pronto se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando una máscara de ira cubrió el rostro del Slytherin.

-¿Mejor que no hables de lo que no sabes, Granger?-. Si su tono de voz no fuera suficientemente amenazador, el que se acercara aún más a ella logró poner bastante nerviosa a Hermione.-Porque ya debes saber que siempre existen consecuencias.

Aquello último regresaría a la mente de Hermione, más tarde durante la noche, haciéndola pensar en que tal vez no lo había dicho por sus palabras sino por otro motivo que le sucedía a Draco.

Consecuencias que sufrimos por acciones hechas, las quisiéramos hacer o no.

-¿Qué no sé? Vamos, Malfoy. Cuando intentó matar a Harry el año pasado estaba a su lado cuan perrito faldero.

Por mucho que Draco detestara a su padre seguía siéndolo y no permitiría que nadie hablase mal de él porque era lo mismo que si lo hicieran de si mismo.

-Y todo lo que dice San Potter es la pura verdad-. Hermione trató de mantener la compostura y sangre fría, _¿Cómo una serpiente, Granger?_, cuando Draco se acercó todo lo que era posible a ella sin llegar a tocarla.-Pues entonces deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras, Granger.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy?-. Le preguntó alzando la barbilla para demostrarle que no le tenía el miedo que realmente sentía.

Los dientes de Draco fueron mostrados a causa de lo que algunos pocos podrían llegar a considerar una sonrisa pero que resultaba demasiado atemorizante.

-Solamente los cobardes amenazan, Granger. Mis palabras son promesas que siempre llego a cumplir.

Hermione alzó el rostro orgullosa para no dejarse intimidar por Draco.

-Pues te prometo que pagarás muy caro si te equivocas de camino, Malfoy.

Estas acciones eran las que le sacaban de sus casillas a Draco, cuando Hermione le hablaba con ese tono altanero suyo como si ella fuera superior a él.

_Moralidad… ese debería ser tu apellido, Granger_.

-Moriréis todos, Granger. Por seguir a un inútil con ínfulas de Salvador-. A Hermione no le asustó aquellas palabras porque eran muy conocidas por ella sino por el tono de total convencimiento con el que fueron pronunciadas.-Y luego el resto del mundo caerá con igual dolor.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú, Malfoy. Pero Harry derrotará a Quién-Tú-Sabes y acabaremos con todos sus mortífagos-. Por un momento parecía que dudaba si decir algo más pero la balanza terminó por decantarse hacia uno de los platillos.-Todos ellos.

Ante esto Draco solamente mantuvo a raya su risa que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo. O se trataba de un inconsciente que no reconoce el peligro real de las cosas o sabe algo que a Hermione se le escapa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Malfoy?-. Le preguntó manteniendo cierto tono de desinterés para que no supiera de los nervios que la estaban atenazando.

-Vosotros-. Le respondió con un ademán de su mano.-Todos vosotros. El chiflado de Dumbledore, San Potter, Weasel… cada uno de los estúpidos que están en vuestro grupito ahora mismo, la familia comadreja y todos los que se oponen a la Verdad.

-¿La Verdad? ¿Qué es lo que alguien como tú puede pensar que es la Verdad?-. Preguntó a su pesar intentando averiguar todo lo posible sobre el tema… o sobre los verdaderos pensamientos de Draco.

-¿Estás sorda, Granger? ¿O es qué toda esa sangre sucia tuya te impide oír?-. Una vez más Hermione tembló al escuchar aquel insulto.-Todos vais a morir y no tenéis ni una sola posibilidad de salir con vida al enfrentaros contra Quién-Tú-Sabes.

-Harry le derrotará-. Dijo toda convencida, aunque debía admitir que quería echarle en cara a Draco que al lado de Potter era poca cosa.-Porque no es un cobarde y sabe que es lo correcto.

Para su desgracia Draco había crecido siendo menospreciado por su propia familia, su padre en especial, así que no había nada que le pudiera decir que lo llegase a molestar o alterar demasiado. Por supuesto eso no quería decir que no le importasen aquellas palabras.

-En la primera Guerra derrotó a todos los que se habían opuesto a él y, al final, cuando lo derrotaron, ¿qué pasó realmente? Que no lo hicieron y por eso vuelve a estar aquí. Porque no se le puede derrotar-. Draco la miró con desdén.-No es una temeridad sino una auténtica insensatez poner todas las esperanzas en San Potter porque solamente se trata de un creído que se comporta según las alabanzas que recibe por parte de todos los inútiles que existen en este mundo-. Draco ladeó la cabeza sin apartar la vista de Hermione.-Por mucho que intentéis vender a San Potter sigue siendo un simple crío. ¿Cómo va a poder derrotarle cuando magos mucho mejores y más experimentados no pudieron lograrlo?-. Entonces sus labios se curvaron en una mueca burlona.-O es que piensas que lo conseguirá gracias a ti, Granger. ¿Es eso? ¿Piensas que lo derrotaréis por el simple hecho de que actuáis bajo el absurdo prisma de la amistad o alguna tontería semejante?

Cuando Hermione bajó la vista al suelo, Draco llegó a pensar que la había derrotado en su pequeña discusión. Entonces al levantar sus ojos castaños y fijarlos en los grises de él supo que cualquier resquicio de duda había desaparecido de su mirada.

-Es preferible morir luchando por hacer el Bien que dejarse dominar por querer salvar tu pellejo blanquecino, Malfoy-. Su tono cortante impresionó a Draco.

_Sabía que lo tenía ahí dentro… y que saldría a por mí_.

-Yo no estoy bajo el dominio de nadie, Granger-. No le gustaba ese tipo de insinuaciones.

Ahora Hermione sabía que era ella quien tenía el control de la conversación y le iba a dar de probar su propia medicina.

-Tú… tu padre. Al final el caso es lo mismo, Malfoy-. Draco observaba atónito como los labios de Hermione se torcían en una mueca que reconocía como de su marca. Se estaba burlando de él usando sus mismas armas. _Y luego dirán que son los buenos_.-No, diría que es más patético. Dominado sin ni siquiera molestarse en subyugarte directamente.

-Te estás pasando, Granger-. Odiaba cuando se metían con él a través de su familia.-Mejor te paras antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas luego.

-¿Así? ¿Como qué?-. Preguntó toda inocente con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro.-Como por ejemplo que el soberbio y arrogante Draco Malfoy se convertirá en un simple sirviente. Porque eso es lo que te pasará si sigues por ese camino, Malfoy.

Aquello realmente fue la última gota para la poca paciencia del muchacho.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy y no sirvo a nadie, Granger-. Las palabras de Hermione habían dado en el clavo porque sabía que si Voldemort se alzase con el poder a él no le quedaría otra salida que seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en un mortífago para servir a las órdenes de su Señor. _Un maldito sirviente_.-Pero incluso esos pobres desgraciados tendrán algo que todos los que se oponen a Quién-Tú-Sabes no tendrán, Granger.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó a su pesar.

-Su vida, Granger. Su vida-. En un gesto que cogió totalmente desprevenida a Hermione, por muchos motivos, le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja logrando poner una línea de rubor en sus mejillas.-Porque lo primero que hará una vez consiga el control será acabar con todos los traidores a la sangre junto a esos mestizos-. Fue gracias a lo que significaban esas palabras que Hermione logró salir de su estado de estupefacción y dar un par de pasos atrás para alejarse de Draco. Este no mostró ningún tipo de reacción hacia aquella _huída_ de su lado.-Por supuesto que quienes más sufrirán serán todos los sangre sucia que manchan la pureza de la magia. Ellos, y todos los muggles. Todos. No solamente los padres de los sangre sucia. Serán exterminados dejando únicamente sangre pura en este mundo.

Hermione sabía lo que eso quería decir. La matarían a ella y a sus padres.

-Son unos monstruos-. Siseó Hermione al tener sus mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas. Su voz sonó totalmente sierpe y Draco sintió como su corazón dio un latido fuera de tono en ese mismo momento.

-Supongo que si al final tuvieras razón conmigo sería una suerte para ti, Granger.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada dura y fría que podría haber matado allí mismo de ser algo así posible. Incluso el basilisco no tenía una mirada tan letal.

-¿Porque así me mataría un monstruo conocido?-. Preguntó con rabia contenida.

Draco la miró con aire ofendido por sus duras palabras.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Yo, Granger? Pensaba que ya me conocerías mejor a estas alturas-. Draco soltó un suspiro de cansancio.-No dejaría que te matasen, Granger. Nadie te tocaría ni uno solo de esos indómitos pelos castaños.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Hermione que su mente no pudo evitar relacionar dichas palabras con un contexto más romántico. No obstante le había dicho que la protegería de los mortífagos que quisieran matarla.

-Pe-Pero… ¿por qué?-. Balbuceó sin poder remediarlo a causa de la sorpresa.

-Porque, a pesar de lo que todos puedan pensar de mí, soy un caballero-. En el rostro de Draco ocurrió un hecho nunca registrado anteriormente, que supiera Hermione, cuando surgió una cálida sonrisa que parecía tener el efecto de calmarla.-Te permitiría ver como mueren primero tus padres, Granger-. La cara de susto de Hermione fue un buen aliciente para Draco, que continuó hablando con una tranquilidad que no hacía sino hacer más terribles aquellas palabras.-Muchos padres se sienten mal por sobrevivir a sus hijos, por suerte los tuyos no tendrán que preocuparse de eso.

-¡Como se te ocurra tocar a mis padres!-. Le amenazó Hermione volviendo a recuperar los pasos que había dado para alejarse de Draco.

-Vamos, Granger. Ya te he dicho que yo no soy ni seré ningún mortífago, así que no es de mí de quien deberías cuidarte-. Pero entonces volvió a poner una cara soñadora acompañada por la mueca de sus labios.-Pero te dejaría con vida para que pudieras ver como irían muriendo cada uno de tus amiguitos. Por supuesto que el momento de la muerte de Weasel y Potter sería muy especial. Haríamos una buena celebración para tan distinguido momento.

-Eres lo peor, Malfoy-. Hermione sentía como sus ojos la amenazaban con ponerse a llorar y por eso tenía que salir de aquí. No podía permitir que Draco la viera llorar por culpa de sus palabras. Por su culpa.-Harry le derrotará y Ron le pateará el culo a tu padre todo el camino hasta Azkaban.

Y con esto, y antes de que Draco pudiera decirle algo, Hermione le dio la espalda y se alejó con paso firme y la cabeza bien alta para demostrarle que sus crueles palabras no la habían afectado.

_Apúrate, Granger. Debes salir de aquí y encontrar un lugar oscuro y solitario donde nadie pueda escucharte llorar. ¡Maldito, Malfoy!_

A pesar de estar todo orgulloso por haber sido capaz de romper a Hermione se sorprendió de que no hubiera ofrecido nada más que una pobre, pero hiriente, réplica sobre su padre. Tal vez si que sus palabras habían cortado muy hondo. No obstante tenía la certeza que para ella su familia y amigos era el eje de su vida. Golpearles a ellos era como si la golpeara a ella.

-Pero, ¿qué?

Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione se detuvo en el pasillo durante unos segundos antes de volverse y regresar hacia donde él se encontraba. A pesar de no tener ninguna lágrima en su rostro podía adivinarse que las había habido y que fueron limpiadas, lo más seguro que fue en el momento en el que se había detenido.

-¿Aún quieres seguir hablando, Granger?

Hermione se detuvo en el mismo punto en el que estuvo antes, a poca distancia de Draco, como si quisiera demostrarle que no le había hecho daño las palabras que le había dicho antes.

-¿Y seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, Malfoy?-. Draco no podía notar el abatimiento que había visto en Hermione antes, casi como si no hubiera sucedido.-La verdad es que he recordado que yo no soy quien debe irse pues eres tú quién está en donde no debe.

O sea que no solamente parecía haberse recuperado milagrosamente sino que le estaba dando la patada para que la dejara en paz allí. Ni toda la sorpresa e impresión del mundo podría lograr que Draco aceptara las palabras de Hermione.

-Primero, soy prefecto y puedo estar por donde me plazca, Granger. Segundo, si estoy aquí es porque te estaba siguiendo porque sé que te ibas a juntar con tu grupito ilegal y como miembro Inquisidor mi misión es localizaros y desenmascararos-. Draco acercó su rostro al de una altiva Hermione hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron.-Y tercero, a mí nadie me da órdenes, Granger. Y mucho menos una sangre sucia como tú.

Pero, una vez más, para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione no reaccionó a su insulto y lo encajó como si no significara nada para ella.

-Pues que poco te duró tu caballerosidad, Malfoy-. Le replicó Hermione con intención de devolverle sus propias palabras.-Y, por cierto, me gustaría saber si en verdad me estás siguiendo por esa excusa barata o porque te gusta verme… _caminar_.

Por un momento Draco sintió la boca seca al pensar en que Hermione pudiera haberse dado de cuenta de cómo le había estado viendo para su trasero durante su rastreo tras sus pasos. Porque la indirecta no lo había sido tanto porque estaba muy claro a lo que se estaba refiriendo con lo de _caminar_. Eso no haría sino complicarle aún más las cosas.

_Como sino estuvieran suficientemente complicadas a estas alturas_.

-¿A eso le llamas caminar, Granger?-. Draco apartó su rostro del de Hermione.-No me extraña entonces que solamente ese mononeural de Krum se haya sentido atraído por una sangre sucia como tú, Granger.

Hermione tenía unas ganas horribles de devolverle sus palabras con cualquier referencia a su _relación_ con Parkinson pero al verle volverse y alejarse supo que era mejor dejarlo para más tarde. Ahora había conseguido lo que quería.

Pero esclava de sus propias palabras, Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajaran por el cuerpo de Draco hasta quedar fijos en su… _caminar_.

_¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! Tú y esos sueños tan… tan… febriles_.

Entonces sintió como si el mundo se detuviera cuando vio a Draco hacer lo propio. Permaneció unos segundos allí parado antes de darse la vuelta y volver hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, que no pudo aprovechar este momento para nada, porque no había podido evitar mirarle el trasero al Slytherin.

_Lo sabía… esto no iba a terminar tan fácilmente_.

La mirada de Draco era de esas que te atravesaban por completo. Y no el buen sentido, _por desgracia_, no pudo evitar pensar Hermione antes de fustigarse mentalmente por semejante comentario.

Draco volvió a detenerse cerca de Hermione pero esta vez fue tan cerca que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar ser arrollada por el Slytherin que disfrutó viéndola retroceder ante él aunque fuera por algo tan insignificante como aquello.

Hermione intentó fulminarle con la mirada al ver aquella mueca llena de desdén con la que la recibió. Por desgracia no tenía tanta práctica con semejantes miradas y, si lo ocurrido no hubiera sido suficiente, lo único que logró fue cambiarle la mueca de desdén por una que claramente mostraba que se estaba riendo de ella y sus intentos por parecer algo que no era en realidad.

-¿Ya devuelta, Malfoy?-. Por lo menos si tenía práctica suficiente con el sarcasmo para poder lanzárselo a la cara a la primera oportunidad.-¿Y a qué se debe la desgracia? Si ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para echarte de menos-. Le dijo con falsa tristeza poniendo un puchero que logró paralizar la mente de Draco.

Por unos segundos eternos Draco permaneció mirando fijamente para Hermione que empezó a ponerla bastante nerviosa. Bueno, muy nerviosa porque aquellos ojos no la estaban viendo con odio o desprecio sino de una manera en que, de continuar así, iba a lograr que toda su sangre se dirigiera hacia su rostro.

_¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¡¿No le habré roto?!_

Fue en el momento en que Hermione bajó la vista algo avergonzada por estar bajo la intensa mirada de Draco cuando este reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Él, un Slytherin de sangre pura, se había quedado prendado por ella, una Gryffindor de sangre sucia, y no le había dado la menor importancia a ese hecho porque no podía pensar en nada más en que se veía arrebatadora y como aquellos ojos castaños parecían atraerle de tal manera en que podría haber caído en ellos y ser incapaz de salir.

_Deja de cavar vuestras tumbas porque eso es lo que estás haciendo cada vez que te pones a mirarla de esa manera y de olvidarte de quienes sois ambos_.

-¿Es qué realmente te creías que me iba a ir para dejarte camino libre para unirte a tus amiguitos, Granger?-. Draco le habló con un tono de total escepticismo como si no pudiera creerse lo crédula que podía llegar a ser Hermione.-Ya te dije que en estos momentos tú eres la mala de la historia y yo-

-No puedes marcharte de aquí-. Le interrumpió Hermione con una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

Draco la miró receloso entornando los ojos tratando de averiguar que era lo que sabía Hermione y si podía ser que ella tuviera algo que ver con eso pero entonces recordó que ella también había intentado irse y que había vuelto sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí, Granger?-. Le preguntó como si se lo estuviera preguntando a Crabbe o Goyle. O sea, de manera amenazadora.

-Pues parece ser que estamos atrapados en este pasillo, Malfoy-. Le respondió de igual manera a como lo hubiera hecho con un alumno de primero.-¿Es qué necesitas que te lo expliquen todo para que lo entiendas? ¿O prefieres que te haga un dibujito?

Eso era lo que le faltaba para terminar su día perfecto. Atrapado con Hermione a la vista de cualquiera que pasase por aquel pasillo. Así ni siquiera tenían un mínimo de intimidad.

_¿Y para qué diablos quieres tú intimidad con Granger?_

Hermione vio algo confusa como Draco agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados como si quisiera borrar algún pensamiento de su cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar de qué podía haberse tratado.

_Eso sería lo que te faltaba, Granger. Ser la psicóloga de Malfoy. Como sino tuvieras suficientes traumas para unir los suyos a la lista_.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Granger, que no soy como Weasel o San Potter que necesitan tus cansinas explicaciones para comprender las cosas-. Le soltó con una mueca de menosprecio.-Pero si me gustaría saber por qué me quieres aquí atrapado contigo.

La sucesión de emociones fue lo suficientemente rápida para que no se notaran las más comprometidas para Hermione. Como su corazón latió con fuerza al escucharle preguntar '_por qué le quería_' pero cambió rápido la excitación del momento a la rabia por haber sugerido que ella habría hecho algo tan bajo como esto para tenerlo cerca de ella.

-En tus sueños, Malfoy-. Le replicó cruzándose de brazos.-Nunca se me ocurriría el encerrarme con una serpiente.

Draco sabía que ella no había sido, demasiado legal para actuar de semejante manera tan rastrera, pero le gustaba hacerla rabiar todo lo posible. También le extrañaba su comportamiento tan cercano tras las duras palabras que le había dicho, aunque eso también se podía llegar a decir de él.

_Esto no hará ningún bien a ninguno de los dos_.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí no me importaría encerrarme con una leona-. La mirada de Draco se clavó en los ojos de Hermione.-Seguro que se está bastante a gusto calentito con semejante _pelaje_.

Hermione no se atrevió a apartar la vista para no darle una sensación de triunfo a Draco pero no podía saber si su rostro se había puesto tan rojo como ella lo sentía porque no vio ningún gesto extraño en Malfoy.

_¿Pero qué diablos acabas de decir? ¿Es qué te has vuelto completamente loco?_

-Pero si ninguno de nosotros es el responsable de esto, ¿quién puede haber sido?-. Si había algo que no le gustaba a Hermione era el no saber algo. Y mucho más cuando tiene que ver con ella. Antes de continuar le lanzó una mirada cargada de sospecha a Draco.-¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien que pudiera querer hacerte algo así, Malfoy?

Cuando vio que Draco se ponía a pensar tuvo la ligera impresión que ayudándose entre ellos podrían solucionar el lío en el que se encontraban. No tardó mucho en decepcionarse cuando vio la mueca de Draco.

-¿Quién me puede odiar tanto para encerrarme a la vista de todos contigo, Granger?-. Su media sonrisa le dio la pista de que nombres iba a decir.-Pues supongo que Potter y la comadreja.

-Lo dudo mucho, Malfoy-. Le contrarió al instante.-Ellos no me odian para mandarme semejante tortura.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, Draco la tenía bien sujeta por los brazos y la acercó contra él.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo vía libre para poder torturarte, Granger?-. Le susurró arrastrando las palabras de aquella manera tan parecida al siseo de una serpiente logrando ponerle el vello de punta. Ahora solamente debería averiguar si había sido por temor o si, en cambio, fue por pura excitación.-Porque tengo muchas y muy buenas ideas al respecto.

-No vas a tener que pensar mucho, lo que es una suerte para ti, Malfoy, porque tu sola presencia y cercanía es suficiente tortura para mí-. Logró decir de una sola vez sin que su voz no le temblase.

_Vamos, Granger. Es el hijo de mortífagos y, por tanto, es un futuro mortífago así que deja ya de temblar ante su presencia… da igual lo bien que pueda oler o… solo tienes que recordar sus hirientes palabras que te dijo hace nada para saber de qué está hecho y lo que quiere hacer en el futuro_.

Por supuesto que al recordar lo ocurrido también surgió la parte en la que le había asegurado que jamás serviría a nadie para que le dieran órdenes, siendo esa la vida que tienen todos los mortífagos. ¿Querría decir que Draco huiría de ese futuro al que parecía haber sido predestinado desde su nacimiento?

Draco la soltó mientras se reía con ganas. Hermione pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella y le dio la espalda pero, realmente, Draco se reía de si mismo y de las confusas sensaciones que Hermione le provocaba y que, cada vez más, le costaban reprimir.

_Necesitas salir de a-… quí?_

La manera en que las risas de Draco fueron cortadas de raíz fue lo suficientemente brusca para que la atención de Hermione se dirigiera, una vez más, a su particular compañero de _celda_. Para añadir confusión al asunto cuando se volvió se lo encontró con la cabeza erguida mirando hacia el techo. Sin poder evitarlo ella imitó su postura.

No hace falta decir que lo que vio allí arriba fue lo menos esperado pero que aclaraba bastante la situación en la que se encontraban. El por qué o el cómo de que estuviera allí a estas alturas de año serían preguntas para otro día porque lo que llenó su mente era que ya sabía que debía hacer para poder salir de este problema.

Bajando la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Draco que se encontraban algo más abiertos de lo habitual. Su cara, Hermione estaba seguro de esto, era un reflejo de la de ella.

Draco sabía lo que debía hacerse.

-No creo que nadie me odie tanto, Granger.

Y aquellas palabras le hicieron más daño de lo que deberían. Por suerte podía actuar de manera infantil y responderle con el mismo estilo que el suyo.

-Siento desilusionarte, Malfoy, pero tus bromas siguen sin tener gracia. Y te aseguro que hay muchos más de los que te puedas llegar a imaginar que te odian lo suficiente para hacerte algo como esto-. Pero entonces pensó en que ella se encontraba en el mismo problema. Draco se dio cuenta de ello y saltó al cuello.

-Lo mismo se puede decir para ti entonces, Granger.

A Hermione no le gustó lo que esas palabras podían llegar a implicar así que decidió dejarlo para más tarde y centrarse en conectarle todos los golpes posibles a Draco antes de que ambos aceptasen su posición y lo que deberían hacer para librarse de la _prisión_ en la que habían sido encerrados.

-Soy una víctima colateral, Malfoy-. Hermione se volvió a cruzar de brazos.-Incluso tú mismo tienes que aceptar que esto es por ti y a mí me pillo por medio.

-Claro que si, Granger-. Pero por su tono de voz y la manera en que la miraba con sus acerados ojos entornados recorriendo todo su cuerpo, estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ella.-¿Y por qué me parece que todo esto es cosa tuya para poder satisfacer uno de tus sueños húmedos?

La bofetada, por suerte solamente una bofetada, resonó por el pasillo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera llegar a ser conscientes de lo que había sucedido.

-Vaya, Granger. Me sorprendes a cada segundo-. Dijo Draco mientras se frotaba la mejilla.-Así que te gusta el _juego duro_, ¿eh? Incluso puedo verte con tu ínfimo uniforme toda de negro y el látigo restallando a cada latigazo.

Aquello la puso totalmente roja y no hizo nada por evitarlo porque era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Y lo peor era la imagen que se le formó en su cabeza siguiendo las palabras de Draco letra por letra, aunque ella incluyó a un medio desnudo y esposado Draco dispuesto a recibir el _castigo_ que se merecía por haber sido un _chico tan malo_.

Y lo recibiría de manos de Hermione Granger dominatrix.

Si seguía poniéndose más roja estaba segura de que se le iba a salir por los orificios de su cabeza, a no ser que esta le explotara a causa de la presión.

_¡¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!! ¿Y ahora cómo voy a poder borrar esta imagen de mi mente? Merecerías unos cuantos latigazos para que aprendieras la lecc-… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes… para ayer_.

Hermione intentó darle una nueva bofetada para así poder quedarse más tranquila y relajada, _pero no porque me guste ahora el pegarle y mucho menos que me excite el hacerlo… ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! Tú y tus estúpidos comentarios_, pero esta vez Draco fue capaz de detenerla agarrándola por la muñeca.

-Me dan nauseas solo de pensar en lo que tengo que hacer para poder liberarme de esta prisión así que espero que te hagas pronto a la idea porque no pienso quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí atrapada contigo, Malfoy-. Le dijo con cierta rudeza mientras le permitía a Draco el que la sujetara de la muñeca para demostrarle que no le tenía ningún miedo.

_Ahora solamente debes repetírtelo hasta la saciedad para empezar a creértelo_.

-¿Tanta prisas tienes para ir junto a tu pandilla de perdedores, Granger?-. Se burló Draco sin soltarle la muñeca.

-¿Y eso?-. Dijo Hermione con una maliciosa sonrisa.-¿Es qué me has regalado a tus dos simios amaestrados y no me he enterado?

A pesar de sus intentos Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-La verdad me iría mejor con unos simios, por lo menos con ellos sé que entenderían lo que les cuento-. Ironizó un poco Draco.

Hermione asintió a las palabras de Draco.

-Cierto, entre miembros de la misma especie es más sencilla la comunicación.

Con esto se le borró la sonrisa a Draco mientras que la de Hermione se hizo aún mayor si cabe. Desde que conoció a Malfoy en primer curso parecía que había tomado una clase extra de sarcasmo e ironías impartidas por el _profesor_ Draco Malfoy y de las que, sorprendentemente, parecía haber obtenido muy buenas enseñanzas.

-¿Y qué dirías si decidiera sentarme contra la pared y esperar a que algún profesor venga a sacarnos de este problema?-. Dijo Draco soltando la muñeca de Hermione y caminando hacia un lateral del pasillo.-Seguro que tus amiguitos pensarán que les has dejado colgados y, aunque luego todo se aclare, la sensación que te deje no te la quita nadie-. Draco, tal y como le había dicho, se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en los brazos que cruzó sobre la nuca.-Aunque me gustaría verte la cara cuando les expliques dónde estuviste para no poder ir a vuestra inútil reunión. Seguro que a Potter y Weasel les da un ataque.

Hermione sabía que se moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que explicar lo que le había sucedido con Draco y la única solución que veía factible era hacer lo que debían para salir de allí. Por lo menos estaba segura de que Draco nunca se atrevería a difundir lo sucedido una vez lo hubieran hecho.

-Levántate de una vez, Malfoy-. Draco abrió un ojo, ya que se había dispuesto a tomar una siesta hasta que apareciera alguien que pudiera liberarles, y se encontró con una molesta Hermione cruzada de brazos mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidamente con la punta de su pie derecho.-Tengo prisa y voy a tener que perder tiempo desinfectándome todo lo mejor que sea posible antes de poder hablar con alguien.

Draco simplemente cerró el ojo y se dispuso a descansar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ofrecerle un simple '**No**' porque sabía que la molestaría más el que la ignorase que el que se negara a hacer lo que decía.

Aquello irritó a Hermione tanto que antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se había puesto a un lado de Draco y levantando el pie hasta la altura del hombro del Slytherin le dio un fuerte empujón que lo tiró contra el suelo.

-¿Ooops?-. Dijo toda inocente Hermione incapaz de creerse lo que había hecho.

Cuando Draco volvió su mirada hacia Hermione desde el suelo no pudo evitar temblar al ver aquel brillo en sus ojos como si fueran relámpagos en medio de una tormenta. Por propio instinto de supervivencia Hermione se alejó justo cuando Draco se puso en pie y se lanzó tras ella.

-Espera, Draco-. Le gritaba mientras corría sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás pero para su desgracia llegó hasta el límite que se le permitía recorrer del pasillo.

_Ahora si que la has hecho buena, Granger_.

Pero de manera incomprensible las manos de Draco no la agarraron en ningún momento por lo que se atrevió a lanzar una furtiva mirada sobre su hombro.

Draco apenas había dado unos pocos pasos del lugar en donde había estado sentado y parecía totalmente sorprendido. Allí de pie con la vista perdida en algún punto del infinito.

Se le veía tan raro y pacífico que Hermione recorrió el camino sobre sus pasos hasta que se acercó a donde se encontraba Draco que seguía allí parado sin reaccionar.

-¿Malfoy?-. Preguntó algo preocupada Hermione mientras le pasaba una mano ante sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba. No hubo respuesta.-¿Tan fuerte te he dado?

Intentaba aligerar un poco la situación a pesar de que al hacerlo podía poner otra vez a Draco tras ella por lo que le había hecho. Pero no fue así. La única respuesta que tuvo Draco fue bajar la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron el los de Hermione quedándose allí como si intentaran observar en el interior de ellos y descifrar aquel brillo que tenían como reflejo de su alma.

-Muy bien, Malfoy. Ahora ya me estás poniendo algo nerviosa con toda esta actitud tan tranquila e impropia de ti-. Y, realmente, se trataba de la verdad. Aquella actitud la estaba asustando al no haber visto a Draco así antes.-Dime qué te pasa.

Entonces notó como se las nubes grises de los ojos de Draco se hubieran aclarado porque el brillo en sus ojos volvió de nuevo pero con una intensidad muy diferente a la que había visto antes. Eso la ponía nerviosa por algún motivo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-. Preguntó Draco con una voz demasiado serena que le producía escalofríos a Hermione.

_Genial, Granger. Ahora te tiene al alcance de la mano y cuando le respondas y no le guste la respuesta, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

-Porque quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes… y no me apetece que me encuentren contigo a solas, Malfoy-. Le dijo toda altanera con la barbilla erguida e, incluso, hizo un gesto de insolencia sacudiéndose el pelo con una mano.

Hermione no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Draco la volvió a coger por los brazos casi a la altura de los hombros. No le estaba clavando los dedos pero aquel agarre la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Como antes, volvió a acercarla a él.

-No, Granger-. Cuando escuchó la voz de Draco sintió como si sus piernas fueran a perder todas sus fuerzas y se volvieran incapaces de mantenerla de pie. Seguía arrastrando sus palabras pero lo hacía en un tono que Hermione solamente podía definirlo como fogoso e increíblemente sensual. _Céntrate, Granger. No te dejes arrastrar por algo que no puede ser_, pero por mucho que lo quisiera intentar no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos.-¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?

-¿Qué? Yo, ¿cuándo?-. Entonces lo recordó. El momento cuando Draco se había lanzado tras ella para hacerle vete tú a saber por haberle empujado con el pie. Le había llamado por su nombre. En circunstancias normales no tenía que ser algo sorprendente pero refiriéndose a ellos dos la cosa cambiaba bastante. Era un hecho muy importante.-Fue… se me escapó sin querer… yo… tú ya sabes que…

Pero el estar bajo aquella intensa mirada le estaba impidiendo el pensar en alguna salida de su pequeño 'gran' lapsus linguae. Además de que la unión de aquellos ojos más el estar fuertemente en sus manos solamente la hacían pensar en ciertas acciones que no le servían de mucha ayuda sino que únicamente podrían llegar a complicar las cosas mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Su fuerte nunca ha sido realizar juicios repentinos sino analizar con calma las situaciones para descubrir cual sería el mejor curso de acción. Por suerte ya llevaban bastante tiempo en el pasillo, atrapados, para saber a donde dirigir la atención y apartarla de ella misma.

-Debemos hacerlo cuanto antes porque puede llegar alguien en cualquier momento, Malfoy-. Dijo Hermione apartando la vista incapaz de soportar aquellos ojos mirándola de una manera tan… agradable.

-Tienes toda la razón, Granger-. Pero la siguió agarrando casi como si temiera que pudiera aprovechar el que la soltase para volver a huir.-Espero que estés contenta de que uno de tus sueños vaya a hacerse realidad.

La media sonrisa de Draco solo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa porque la imagen de lo que iban a tener que hacer hizo que su calenturienta mente, que parecía que si tenía para su sorpresa, aunque seguro que por la influencia de la cercanía y las palabras de Draco, hicieron que recordase un vívido sueño en el que se besaba con Draco en su habitación, en su cama, mientras ella se encontraba casi totalmente desnuda pues solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y sus corrientes bragas blancas. Besos que continuaron hasta que pronto se encontraron ambos totalmente desnudos.

-Veo que la idea te gusta bastante, Granger-. Dijo Draco al notar como Hermione empezaba a ruborizarse. Por supuesto que esto la sacó del torbellino de pensamientos en el que se había visto arrastrada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de por qué había dicho aquello Draco y, para su desgracia, solamente sirvió para ponerla aún más colorada. Por lo menos consiguió la suficiente fuerza para lograr liberarse del agarre que le estaba empezando a quemar.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!-. Le gritó Hermione volviendo a retroceder. Retroceder unos pasos tanto como retroceder ante la atracción que Draco tenía para ella.

El muchacho no pudo evitar reírse un poco de los cambios de actitud de Hermione. Estaba claro que la pobre tenía un buen lío en la cabeza.

_Claro, como si tú no tuvieras tu propia ración, Malfoy_.

-La sola idea me da nauseas, Malfoy-. Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por lanzarle a Draco una mirada de profunda repulsión por lo que tenían que hacer.-Y si averiguo quien puso _eso_ ahí también tendrá su propio castigo.

Justamente Draco estaba pensando en lo mismo pero algo no encajaba en esta historia. De ninguna forma podía ser que _eso_ estuviera aún ahí a estas alturas y más si consideramos que su colocación es el resultado de un hechizo decorativo. Nadie lo había puesto manualmente por lo que al anular el hechizo debería haber desaparecido junto al resto de la decoración.

Pero, a pesar de eso, ahí se encontraba. Sobre sus cabezas cual espada de Damocles.

-¡Estúpido muérdago!

Los dos habían hablado y dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar. Si la situación no podía ponerse más tirante es que no se trataba de esta.

-Acabemos cuanto antes-. Bufó Draco claramente nervioso por lo que debían hacer.-Solo de pensar que me pasaré el resto del día en el baño para tratar de eliminar cualquier resquicio de ti, Granger, me pone enfermo.

-Pues que suerte porque yo ya estoy enferma ante la obligación de tener que tocarte… y, además, en los labios-. Dijo Hermione poniendo cara de total desagrado.

A pesar de tratarse de Hermione, o precisamente por eso mismo, Draco puso una cara de puro odio ante las palabras de ella. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a decir algo semejante cuando sería la única oportunidad que tendría de recibir un beso de verdad?

-Pues deberías guardar este recuerdo porque será el único beso real que alguien pueda llegar a darte, Granger.

Con los nervios a flor de piel no pudo relacionar aquellas palabras con que Draco pensase en darle un beso _real_ y no uno de compromiso por culpa del muérdago. Pero eso dio igual porque antes de que el Slytherin supiera lo que pasó, Hermione ya le había dado un rapidísimo, casi instantáneo, beso que apenas había llegado a rozar sus labios antes de que ella lo cortara.

-Listo-. Dijo Hermione poniendo cara como si fuera a vomitar allí mismo.-Fue más desagradable y repugnante de lo que jamás pudiera haber llegado a imaginar.

Draco observaba atónito como Hermione se alejaba por el pasillo mientras no dejaba de limpiarse los labios con la túnica una y otra vez con tanta insistencia que juraría que en cualquier momento le iba a hacer un agujero.

-¿Pero qué?

Para sorpresa de Hermione el límite en el pasillo seguía en el mismo punto que antes. No había desaparecido, lo que significaba que el muérdago no había considerado su _sacrificio_ como un verdadero beso.

Y para colmo tiene que soportar las risas de un histérico Malfoy.

-Vaya, Granger. Me has sorprendido bastante. Y yo que pensaba que solamente sabías dar besos al aire aunque, claro está, si esto es lo que consideras un beso no puedo evitar sentir mucha lástima por ese inútil bruto de Krum-. Logró decir Draco controlando sus risas.-¿Qué sucedió, Granger? ¿El temía llegar a romperte o pensabas que se te comería de un bocado?-. Entonces se le vino a la mente el remate final para este momento.-A no ser que… esto sea lo que consideres un beso de verdad, Granger.

Hermione no se atrevía a darse la vuelta porque, primero, estaba totalmente roja pero no por vergüenza sino por ira, y no sabía si podría controlarse sin lanzarle algún hechizo a Draco para hacer que se callara. Y lo peor era que no andaba muy desencaminado en lo referido a los besos… pero lo peor era que con cada mención que se hacía hacia los besos no podía evitar recordar las imágenes de su sueño, _¡Pesadilla, Granger! Pesadilla, recuérdalo bien_, y darse cuenta de que había disfrutado más de aquellos besos inexistentes recibidos por parte de un Draco de ensueño, en todo su significado literal, que del recibido por Víctor Krum.

Lo único que la parálisis de Hermione lograba era que una sincera y divertida sonrisa surgiera en el rostro de Draco. Sabía que no se había detenido por gusto sino porque el bloqueo en el pasillo seguía intacto. Aquel, mal llamado, _beso_ no había sido efectivo y eso le daba la oportunidad de burlarse un poco a costa de Hermione.

-¡Accio!

Hermione sintió como si el aire a su alrededor se volviera suficientemente denso para poder ser dúctil contra su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera poner algún tipo de oposición sintió como su cuerpo salió volando recorriendo toda la distancia que la separaba del culpable de su actual situación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un grito con el nombre del culpable.

-¡¡MALFOYYYYY-!!

Su grito se rompió cuando su cuerpo fue sujetado por las pálidas manos de Draco, justamente por el mismo lugar en donde la había agarrado previamente, para volverla y así poder encarar a la furia, pues estaba seguro de que eso era lo que se iba a encontrar, en los ojos castaños de Hermione.

Para su sorpresa no era furia, ni ira u odio sino una especie de reproche por lo que había hecho. Casi como si fuera la reprimenda a un niño pequeño por una travesura de la que había sido cogido con las manos en la masa.

-¿Gritabas por mí, Granger?-. Susurró mientras su sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios.-Y eso que aún no te he besado.

Aquello último fue lo que le devolvió a la realidad a Hermione. Tenía que besar a Draco y con un beso real. Sentía como sus nervios empezaban a sobrepasarla y podía asegurar que en pocos segundos su rostro iba a recuperar su rojizo color.

_¿Por qué a mí?_-. No pudo evitar preguntarse Hermione mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro de Draco. Sus ojos grises fijos en ella y aquellos labios que iba a tener que besar… y que, con el paso de los segundos, no le parecía tan mala idea.-_Solo con que besa 1/100 parte de cómo lo hizo en aquel sueñ… pesadilla; me sentiría satisfecha_.

-Puaj, pensar en tener que besar algo tan usado… ya me dan arcadas-. Intentó disimular sus nervios de la mejor manera en que sabía. Metiéndose con Draco.-Seguro que ya tienes mucha práctica, Malfoy.

Hermione se maldijo, mientras se mordía su labio inferior, al notar su malestar por el conocimiento de la experiencia de Draco con las chicas. Era lo último que le faltaba. Actuar como una… lo que sea… celosa por las antiguas conquistas de alguien a quien nunca pensaría en besar a no ser que fuera por un motivo de fuerza mayor. Como en el que se encontraba.

-Ninguna, Granger.

Fue la seguridad y sinceridad con la que Draco había dicho aquellas palabras lo que logró que le mirase con una máscara de incredulidad incapaz de poder creerse una cosa semejante. ¿Realmente la creía tan neófita para creerse que Draco Malfoy no tenía ninguna experiencia besando chicas?

-Si, claro-. Le replicó Hermione con cierta dureza.-Y voy yo y me lo creo, Malfoy.

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de seguir con sus palabras.

-Es la verdad, Granger.

Ella seguía mirando aquellos ojos intentando ver en ellos alguna muestra de burla o engaño pero le resultaba inútil. Parecía ser que Draco le estaba contando la verdad.

_¿Y a ti qué te puede importar si Malfoy haya o no besado a otras chicas?_

Pero no podía engañarse a si misma de que en una parte de ella aquella cuestión le resultaba muy importante aunque pudiera llegar a negarlo con gran vehemencia. Podía ser algo absurdo pero era la verdad.

-¿… nunca besaste… a ninguna chica…?-. Llegó a preguntar bastante cohibida Hermione apartando ligeramente su mirada hacia un lado. No podía negar que una parte de ella, una gran parte, le gustaría creer que aquello fuera cierto.

-Por supuesto que he besado a muchas chicas, Granger-. Dijo Draco entre risas antes de lograr controlarlas. Pudo ver como el rostro de Hermione se endureció al pensarse burlada por él.-Pero a lo que me refería es que…-, el rostro de Draco se aproximó lentamente, pero con su objetivo bien fijado, hacia el de Hermione hasta que sus labios apenas estaban separados por una brizna de cálido aliento.-… no tengo ninguna práctica en besarte, Granger.

_Porque no pienso contarte lo sucedido en tu cuarto porque entonces si que me matarías, Granger_.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a impresionarla tanto que cuando sintió como aquellos labios cubrieron los suyos llegó a temer morirse por culpa de que su corazón no llegara a poder soportar tanta presión.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en el cuello de Draco mientras él la tenía bien afianzada agarrándola por la nuca e intensificando aquel beso. El sabor de los labios de Draco le resultaban pura ambrosía para Hermione que no parecía poder ser saciada de ellos; pero, cuando un brazo de Draco la envolvió por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos como si solamente fueran uno, supo que se equivocaba. Un ligero gemido fue suficiente para dejar paso a la lengua de Draco que se introdujo en busca de la contrapartida que tenía Hermione en el interior de su boca.

La intensidad de aquel beso estaba empezando a provocar sus consecuencias en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ya sentía como sus piernas empezaban a perder fuerza y estaba segura que si se mantenía en pie era más por estar fuertemente agarrada por Draco que por sus propios méritos.

Sus labios, sus manos y el contacto de sus cuerpos. Y para rematar estaba la lucha húmeda y fascinante de sus lenguas que, como sus dueños, no iban a permitir que alguien les pudiera subyugar sin presentar batalla.

-… Hermione…

Solamente se trataba de su nombre. Su nombre susurrado por Draco Malfoy mientras la estaba besando con tanta pasión que no sabría lo que podría hacerla llegar a sentir si en vez de simples y apasionados besos le estuviera haciendo el amor. Pero fue suficiente para que en su mente surgieran una gran cantidad de imágenes que formaban parte de lo que Hermione había llamado pesadilla, y una vez antes, el mejor sueño de su vida. Fuera húmedo o seco.

Entonces supo sin ningún tipo de duda de que no se trataba de ningún tipo de sueño sino que era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de algo que había sucedido entre ellos en algún momento y del que ella no era totalmente consciente por algún motivo. Seguramente tenía que ver porque, en ese ya no sueño, se sentía bastante cansada, fogosa y fuera de si misma.

_Ya sé cuando fue… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que hice? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo ahora?_

Ciertamente ahora no podía echarle la culpa a su estado febril… vamos, ni siquiera podía echárselo a ese solitario muérdago que pendía sobre sus cabezas, porque, si bien les obligaba a tener que darse un beso, no les obligaba a darse un beso con tanta pasión y necesidad.

No tenía ninguna duda de que algo sentía en estos momentos, y en otros previos a este, por Draco pero no era el momento para pensar en ello. No con el peligro que pendía sobre sus cabezas, del cual formaba parte el mismo Draco.

_Ahora no puedes, Granger. No con vuestras vidas pendientes ante el filo de Voldemort… y, a pesar de todo lo que tú sientas por él, solamente será amor de una sola dirección… Malfoy no puede amarte… aunque tú si puedas amarle_.

-… espera…-, pidió Hermione pero sin detener el beso por su parte.-… ahora no puedo… seguir, Malfoy…-, sabía que tenía que parar pero, ¿realmente podía exigírselo a Draco si ella misma no hacía nada para detenerse? Tenía que ser fuerte y, una vez más, poner el bien mayor antes que su propia felicidad. Porque, lo quisiera llegar a admitir ahora o más tarde, ella era feliz en brazos de Draco Malfoy. Pero, no había ninguna duda de que, sería más tarde.-¡¡MALFOY!!

Después de lograr colocar las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco le propinó un empujón tan fuerte que logró tirarlo, una vez más, al suelo. Y ya iban…

-¡¡Maldita seas, Granger!!-. Gritó Draco desde el suelo mientras lograba sentarse llevándose una mano a la cabeza.-¿Se puede saber qué diablos es lo que te pasa ahora?

Pero, para su sorpresa, en el pasillo solamente se encontraba él solo.

Hermione ya había logrado escapar de allí.

-… maldición…-, susurró Draco mientras se ponía en pie.-… ¿por qué a mí?

De pie, en medio del pasillo, Draco lanzó su mirada a ambos lados para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista que le indicase cual había sido la dirección tomada por Hermione. Pero ambas direcciones parecían exactamente idénticas.

-¡¡GRANGER!!-. La voz de Draco resonó con fuerza contra la fría piedra de las paredes.-¡¿Crees qué esto ha terminado? ¡¡Os encontraré y me las pagaréis!!

_Genial… y ahora, ¿de qué te ha servido todo lo que le dijiste, Malfoy? Ya la tenías en tu contra y tuviste que fastidiarla todo por besarla de esa manera… joder, ¿a qué vino eso? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de borrar el inútil beso de Krum?_

Pero entonces fue cuando supo cual había sido realmente su error. No el beso o la intensidad con que se lo había dado, y que había sido recibido por una fuerza semejante por parte de Hermione.

No. El problema había sido otro y mucho más delicado e importante.

-… por Merlín… ¿dijiste su nombre?-. Draco se quedó paralizado con su vista perdida en la inmensidad.-¡Dijiste su nombre mientras la besabas!

No tenía ninguna duda.

_La he fastidiado completamente_.

-¡¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa!!-. Draco se volvió y, cogiendo su varita con tanta fuerza que la rompería si continuase agarrándola durante unos diez segundos más, la alzó apuntando al objeto en el que podía descargar su ira y frustración.-¡¡Expelliemillus!!

Una fuerte llamarada redujo a cenizas al muérdago culpable de que toda esta situación se le hubiera escapado de las manos… o de sus labios.

-No me ha hecho sentir mejor-. Maldijo Draco mientras caminaba sobre sus propios pasos esperando que se estuviera alejando de Hermione. No podía verla durante un buen rato porque no sabría muy bien como actuar ante ella. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que a ella le sucedía exactamente lo mismo respecto a él.-Me parece que iré a restar todos los puntos que pueda antes de que me encierre hasta que regrese mi sentido común.

Draco no podía creerse que después de haber tenido que decirle a Hermione todas aquellas cosas tan desagradables para ella, por culpa de un inútil muérdago, no hubiera servido para nada más que perder el tiempo.

Y todo por un beso.

Aunque Draco tenía que admitir que había sido un beso espectacular.

_Bueno, Granger. Por lo menos ahora sabrás lo que es un beso de verdad_.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Fin, fin, fin… de este capítulo… hehehehe.

Ya sé que no es muy original el tema del muérdago, ya que he visto varios por ahí, pero, a pesar de ello, no pude resistirme en dar mi propia versión. Espero que lo suficientemente diferente, aunque no mucho me temo, para captar cierto interés.

Pobre Draco. Si resulta que nada le sale como tenía planeado. Con las cosas que tuvo que decirle a Hermione y para que al final se le fueran al traste por un beso… siempre tienen que venir los besos a estropearle los planes al pobre.

Bueno, parece ser que al final Hermione recordó cierto íntimo momento con su enemigo. ¿Y qué es lo primero que hace? Pues salir corriendo para esconderse en La Sala de los Menesteres. Ya podéis imaginarte a los demás cuando la vieran entrar allí con tantos nervios y, seguramente, más roja que el cabello de Ron y Ginny. Preguntas realizadas por todos lados y Hermione intentando desaparecer en una esquina… antes de dedicarse a practicar como una loca. ¡Qué peligro para su compañero si tuvieran enfrentamientos!

No pude evitar poner el Bloodyhell en boca de Draco. Demasiados capítulos de "Lost" y con Charlie soltando a cada rato un 'bloody' esto y 'bloody' lo otro terminó por afectarme. Y como Draco también es inglés pues… aunque seguro de que no llegaría a semejante palabra no me pude reprimir. La verdad es que me hace gracia sólo con pensar en Draco soltando semejante palabra ante Hermione.^^

Ya sabéis que espero algunas **reviews** por vuestra parte, y con semejante capítulo cruzo los dedos para ver lo que pueda llegarme, para hacerme ver que tal lo estáis llevando, o como lo estoy haciendo yo… ;P

Dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado vuestros pensamientos:

**Psychofee**, **Gabe Logan**, **Rromy**, **Aleira-Meino**, **Ackanne**…

**Marce_Malfoy**: Sino es por escribir de corazón, no sé cómo lo hice. ¿Realmente crees que Draco cambiará de bando? Para eso ahora tendría que estar en uno, ¿verdad?

Muchas Gracias por tus palabras y por los besos. Te mando unos de mi propia cosecha.

**NemesisAg**: Me parece que me dejo llevar demasiado por Draco y su quiero y no puedo que siempre le mantiene en un espacio intermedio. Pero cuando el fic se acabe lo sabrás sin necesidad de que lo diga.

Gracias por leerlo y que te esté gustando. Me alegro mucho.

**Naria Glonsporte**: Bueno, si los capítulos te han gustado hasta ahora espero no meter la pata en los próximos y perderte.

Te agradezco tus palabras. Siempre son un buen estímulo para escribir.

**Pixo**: Muchísimas gracias. Acerca de la originalidad, bueno, la verdad es que me he encontrado con historias muy originales con esta pareja. Yo, en cambio, solamente me dedico a juntarlos en ciertas situaciones. Creo que aún me queda mucho.

**Valblack**: Como ves no hay problema pues el fic aún continua. Me alegro tener a alguien nuevo por aquí.^^

Desde aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Muchas Gracias por pasaros por aquí y leer el fic y por las **reviews** que dejéis. Espero que paséis un buen rato. Y, mientras dura la espera pues no dejéis de continuar leyendo otros, y mejores, fics o empezar unos nuevos como por ejemplo el escrito por **Fungi Malviajado**: "_**CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**_". Siempre es bueno leer y ayudar con **reviews** para no perder el espíritu de escritura.

Muchas Gracias por pasaros por aquí y leerme estas palabras. Por cierto espero que hayáis leído con calma este capítulo pues es y será el más extenso de los publicados. A no ser que tenga un buen día. ;DD

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7 Te odio, amor

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Te odio, amor.**

Draco estaba de pie totalmente erguido y con su rostro serio sin apartar sus acerados ojos de los que se encontraban justo delante de él. Sabía lo que tenía que decir pero eso no impedía que se encontrase nervioso. Era demasiado importante para no estarlo.

Hermione sentía como su corazón se le había descontrolado y latía según los designios de sus sentimientos y no de su raciocinio. Y, para colmo, su respiración era tan fuerte que casi parecía estar a punto de iniciar un combate que una conversación.

_Aunque para el caso…_

-Sabes a lo que he venido, Granger-. Increíblemente la voz de Draco no mostraba ni uno solo de los nervios que le estaban atenazando.-Desde que empezó este curso no pasaron ni dos semanas en las que, por una razón u otra, terminábamos más cerca de lo preferible.

Hermione no paraba de bajar la vista al suelo incómoda por la situación y nerviosa por el tema a tratar.

-Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos dejamos más que claro cuales iban a ser nuestras posturas. Uno respecto al otro, Malfoy.

La mirada fija de Draco no se apartaba ni un centímetro de los ojos que tenía ante él en donde podía verse un brillo delatador de lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Había decidido que lo mejor era el soltar todo de golpe pero con cada palabra dicha las próximas resultaban más difíciles de decir.

Pero debían decirse.

-Por mucho que pudiéramos pretender la verdad es que nuestras diferencias serán siempre mayores a cualquiera de nuestros propios deseos-. Como le costaba tragar sintiendo como su garganta se resecaba por momentos.-No solamente el ser Slytherin y Gryffindor sino que yo soy un sangre pura y tú… tú eres…-, ¿por qué ahora le resultaba tan difícil cuando siempre pudo decírselo sin ningún problema?-… una sangre… sucia.

La respiración de Hermione resonaba en sus oídos mientras sus ojos castaños le mostraban todos los nervios ante ella. Solamente se habían besado unas cuantas veces pero suficientes para que cada vez que se encontrasen volvieran a sus mentes aquellos momentos y todo lo que les hacían sentir.

Eran unos recuerdos que habían sido grabados a fuego en su memoria y nada de lo que pudiera suceder iba a lograr borrárselos. Ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ni un momento tuve para intentar amigarme contigo porque siempre me encontraba con esa barrera que había sido construida a tu alrededor para mantenerte esclavo de las enseñanzas con las que creciste-. Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su labio.-Y por mucho que pudiera haber intentado superarlo, el muro no hacía nada más que crecer con cada nuevo insulto y menosprecio que me dedicabas.

Draco no pudo evitar apartar la vista del frente mientras aquellas palabras le hacían un daño que no había creído posible a principios de curso… ¿o incluso antes?

-Pensaba que algo había cambiado entre nosotros este año pero cada vez que nos acercamos, no tardamos en encontrar motivos o excusas para atacarnos y alejarnos nuevamente-. Hermione sentía como su voz temblaba de emoción. De tristeza.-Por supuesto que la culpa es de ambos por no ser capaces de lograr pensar en nosotros. Porque si fuéramos algo egoístas no nos llegaría a importar lo que pudieran pensar nuestras conocidos… mis amigos, tus conocidos… tus padres. Pero no es así, y nuestras vidas, que deberían ser nuestras para dirigirlas como sintiéramos que fuera lo que realmente necesitamos, se mueven según lo que se espera de nosotros.

-No es necesario ser una sabelotodo como tú, Granger, para saber que nuestro futuro camina parejo hasta encontrarse en un punto-. Los ojos de Draco borraron cualquier sentimentalismo y se endurecieron para tratar hacer comprender lo que no es posible.-Pero en ese momento tú estarás en un bando y yo estaré en el otro y, lamentablemente, dispuesto a saltarte al cuello… pero no para besártelo, Granger, sino para abrírtelo de oreja a oreja. Una sangrienta sonrisa.

Nunca habían sentido sus corazones latir con tanta velocidad. Incluso parecía que de seguir a este ritmo se les fueran a salir del pecho al reventárseles.

-No sé si entenderás la referencia pero lo nuestro solo tiene un posible final y a Romeo y Julieta no les fue muy bien… además que tu padre me mataría en cuanto supiera que estoy completamente enamorada de su único hijo-. Hermione tenía una triste sonrisa en sus labios.-Podemos estar aquí hablando todo el tiempo que queramos que lo que nos separa e impide que podamos siquiera pensar en estar juntos no va a desaparecer simplemente para alegrarnos el día.

-Claro que podríamos escaparnos y dejar todo y a todos atrás. En mi caso solo lamentaría dejar a mi madre pues es la única persona que realmente se ha llegado a preocupar de mí-. Draco necesitó cerrar unos momentos los ojos para impedir que se volvieran demasiado cristalinos y así mantener a raya cualquier insubordinación de sus lágrimas. Al abrirlos la crisis había pasado.-Pero tú tendrías que dejar a tanta gente detrás que no creo que te resultase posible porque te importa demasiado su opinión y cumplir sus expectativas.

Hermione intentó dominar su cabello pero, cada vez que sus manos parecían lograr que se mantuviera en donde ella quería, siempre lograba izarse en su contra. Era un caso perdido el intentarlo sin la ayuda de la poción alisadora.

-Si lo que sentimos es amor, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?-. Ya no se mordía el labio ni impedía que sus ojos retuvieran sus lágrimas. Hermione hablaba con su corazón y dejaría que el resto de su cuerpo también lo hiciera.-¿No se trata de lo más poderoso que existe en el mundo? Debería ser suficiente para que nada pudiera impedírnoslo.

-Yo te quiero y tú me quieres, Granger.

-Yo te quiero y tú me quieres, Malfoy.

La mano derecha de Draco se había cerrado por completo formando un puño de nudillos blanquecinos que vertía sus propias lágrimas de sangre a causa de haberse clavado los dedos en ella.

Tal vez lo más fuerte del mundo fuera el amor pero, en estos momentos, Draco solo podía llegar a sentir un odio extremo hacia todos los impedimentos que se interponían entre él y su felicidad.

Entre él y Hermione.

La mirada de la muchacha de ojos castaños se alzó, después de haberse quedado humillada mirando al suelo, para quedar fija al frente mientras mantenía su cabeza erguida orgullosa de lo que sentía.

-Tal vez estemos en bandos opuestos, Malfoy, pero siempre estarás en todo mi ser porque no puedo llegar a imaginar un mundo en donde me puedas faltar-. Los labios de Hermione cálidos y rojizos se movían provocando que toda atención se centrase en ellos.-Así que solamente puedo esperar que el amor que siento por ti pueda lograr deshacer los cimientos de ese muro que necesitó todos los años de tu vida para ser levantado.

-Yo… creo que haría lo que fuera por ti, Granger…-, la mano le empezó a temblar a causa de toda la tensión que estaba acumulando.-seguro que podría soportarte el tiempo que durasen tus protestas si finalmente te secuestrase para llevarte lejos de todos los que se opondrán a nuestros sentimientos… porque por ti puedo llegar a cometer hasta lo más insensato que pueda uno llegar a imaginarse.

Una tímida sonrisa amaneció en los labios temblorosos de Hermione.

-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!

El grito de Draco vino acompañado del movimiento de su puño que se lanzó de frente con toda la fuerza que la impotencia ante la realidad que los atenazaba como si pudiera acabar con todo ello de un solo golpe.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con lentas inspiraciones de su nariz y exhalaba suavemente el aire por su boca separando ligeramente sus labios. Sintió una ligera brisa pasar al lado de su cabeza acariciándole unos mechones de pelo.

El golpe conectó con fuerza. Tanta, que sintió un fuerte dolor surgir de pronto en sus falanges que pronto se reprodujo por toda la mano pasando al brazo y al resto de su cuerpo.

-¡¡AARRGGHH!!

No tenía fuerzas para impedir irse al suelo cuando su cuerpo se deslizó por la simple desidia de sus piernas. Hermione agachó el rostro cubriéndoselo con ambas manos mientras sentía que todo su mundo explotaba a su alrededor.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!-. Gritó Hermione entre sus manos.-¡¡MALDITOS SEAN!!-. Repitió alzando el rostro hacia el techo.

El sonido de cristales al caer ahogaba el silencioso sonido que hacían las pocas gotas de sangre que caían desde los cortes en la mano de Draco.

-… genial… lo que te faltaba por hacer, Malfoy…-, murmuraba Draco mientras se volvía hacia la piscina.-… espero que te haya servido para algo el romper de un puñetazo ese espejo porque… aparte de un buen dolor en tu mano derecha, y espero que nada más grave que eso, no te ha servido para nada.

Furia. Impotencia.

-Pero no rendición… eso nunca.-. Se dijo Hermione mientras gateaba hacia la piscina hasta que llegó al borde de ella para dejarse caer, lentamente, en su interior de cabeza. El agua de la piscina le dio una cálida bienvenida.

Draco se dejó caer de pie en el agua hundiéndose hasta quedar bajo la superficie. No apretó los dientes y dio la bienvenida al dolor porque le despejaba la cabeza y sus ideas. Y eso era bueno porque todas ellas eran estúpidas ideas que no le servirían para nada.

Finalmente el cabello de Hermione fue derrotado gracias a la ayuda del líquido elemento que lo tumbó por completo.

-Palabras, Hermione. Pero que no servirán de mucha ayuda en el problema en el que os encontráis-. Tumbándose en el agua fijó su mirada al techo del baño.-Estaría muy bien que hubiera una palabra que solucionara este problema, que impidiera a Lucius oponerse a la relación que intentamos formar.

Draco se apoyó contra el borde de la piscina con su mirada perdida en un horizonte muy particular. Uno que tenía la imagen de una muchacha de cabello salvaje castaño y vivaces ojos de su mismo color. Capaces de mirarle de tantas maneras diferentes que podían llegar a conseguir que pasara del amor al odio en una fracción de pensamiento. Pero nunca a la indiferencia.

Con Hermione y Draco eso era una misión imposible.

Eran dos personas de intensas pasiones. Para bien o para mal.

Y querían estar juntos para siempre.

_Y por mucho que practiques no consigues las palabras correctas para decírselas y que no se llegue a reír en tu cara_-, pensaron al tiempo Draco y Hermione.

En los rostros de los dos enamorados surgieron sonrisas gemelas.

-Entonces lo mejor sería no utilizar los labios para pronunciar un discurso inútil que no llevaría a ninguna parte…-, empezó a decir Draco.

-… y utilizarlos para algo más útil y… placentero que seguro captará toda su atención-. Terminó de hablar Hermione.

¿Cómo poder demostrar sin dejar ninguna duda al respecto de que estaban enamorados el uno del otro? Pues, simplemente, de la manera más eficaz.

Un beso.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Bueno, espero que haya quedado muy claro que se encontraban en lugares diferentes mientras trataban de practicar lo que decirse cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de estar unos momentos a solas.

Por supuesto que, al final, por mucho que pensasen en que sería lo mejor para decir para decidir si deberían arriesgarse y estar juntos o abandonar tan utópica realidad, no pueden evitar caer en olvidarse de todos e intentar demostrar que se quieren… como si no hubiera quedado claro a estas alturas.

Pero, ¿quién se puede negar a un beso de esta pareja?

Dar, una vez más y siempre, las gracias a quienes han dejado una **review** que consiguen alegrarme los días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de cuando las lea, aunque esta vez han sido menos que en el anterior capítulo. La verdad espero no haberos perdido por el camino:

**Uchiha Em**, **Gabe Logan**, **Psychofee**, **Rromy**…

**Marce_malfoy**: Es que los ingleses son finos para todo. Gracias por los besos.

Ya sabéis que las **reviews** son muy bien recibidas por todos vosotros. Que ayudan a mantener la ilusión y las ganas de escribir porque vuestros pensamientos indican que la historia está llegando a alguien.

No os preocupéis y escribir cuando tengáis tiempo… o cuando terminéis de leer el capítulo. Hehehe

Una vez más daros las gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero no defraudar con los siguientes capítulos… ¿o capítulo?

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8 Celosa ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Celosa. ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de semejante guarra?**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en unos escalones de piedra mientras ante ella se abría la grandiosidad de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cualquiera que la conociera y que la viera pensaría que se encontraba estudiando por el libro que tenía abierto ante ella. Pero la verdad era muy diferente.

Ese libro, uno de sus amados libros, estaba siendo usado como cortina de humo para permitirle pensar en tantas cosas que ocupaban un gran espacio en su mente.

A pesar de la claridad de los días, no muy en el fondo, se veían algo oscuros y tenebrosos. ¿Tendría que ver las terribles visiones de las que era testigo Harry? Puede que si o puede que no, pero lo que importaba de verdad era saber cómo se sentía ella y no, necesariamente, el por qué.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, bromas aparte, porque sabía el motivo y lo sabía tan bien pues no había variado desde principio de curso. Aunque pensándolo bien podía decirse que si que había cambiado pero para mejor, lo que podía significar que era a peor. Todo dependiendo del lado desde donde lo estuvieras mirando.

Desde la razón… entonces iba empeorando.

Desde el corazón… nunca antes se había sentido mejor.

Hermione tenía la certeza de que su vida solamente podría tener sentido cuando pudiera unir ambos puntos de vista en uno solo. Pero resultaba el ejercicio más complicado al que se había enfrentado en toda su vida. Y para alguien como Hermione Jane Granger, admitir algo así, era decir mucho acerca de este problema.

No sabía si él, si Draco, pudiera encontrarse en estos momentos inmerso en una situación idéntica a la suya, pero rezaba que así fuera porque significaría que podía estar buscando la misma respuesta que ella. La respuesta que podría permitirles estar juntos a pesar de todo lo que se opone a semejante unión.

Amigos. Familia. Tradiciones. Sangre. Sentido común…

Y ellos, ¿qué tenían ellos de su lado?

_¿Amor?_

Se dice que el amor todo lo puede. Y la presencia de su mejor amigo, Harry, en este mundo era un ejemplo viviente de dicha afirmación porque fue el amor de una madre por su hijo lo que le salvó de una muerte segura.

¿Podrá ser el amor que siente por Draco, y que reza que él sienta por ella, lo suficientemente grande y poderoso para permitirles superar todas las adversidades que se encontrarán en el camino de su felicidad?

_Yo te amo, Malfoy_-. Se dijo para si misma Hermione. Ni siquiera ahora decía su nombre pero no por miedo o respeto u otra cosa semejante, sino porque era tan hermoso y le gustaba decirlo que necesitaba que él la escuchara pronunciar su nombre. Y, a pesar de todo, sólo era capaz de decirlo cuando perdía el control férreo sobre su lengua.

Decir su nombre era como desnudar su alma. Y esto no se hace todos los días.

_¿Tú me amas?_

Esa era una pregunta que durante los meses de este curso no hacía sino intentar responderle afirmativamente a pesar de lo que la realidad trataba de imponerles.

Ella conocía su respuesta si él le llegase a realizar esa pregunta. Una respuesta que la haría inmensamente feliz y dichosa. Una respuesta afirmativa.

Y ahora, en cualquier momento, Hermione iría en ayuda de su mejor amigo. Lo que, sin lugar a dudas, la pondría bajo la mirada de Lucius. Se expondría ante su mayor enemigo por su felicidad pero con la certeza de que, en ese momento, él no sería consciente de eso pues sólo pensaría en cumplir las órdenes de su Señor.

_Y pase lo que pase ahí, no hay ninguna duda de que será un momento elegido por el Destino, si es que algo así llega a existir, para colocarnos en las posiciones desde donde tendremos que movernos._

_Tú en un bando y yo enfrente como tu rival_.

Y a pesar de tan malos pensamientos, Hermione no podía dejar de ver a Draco enfrente suya mientras la observaba con suma atención con sus hermosos ojos grises acerados dispuestos a consumir cada instante para no dejar nada de ella para el olvido.

_¿Tú me amas, Draco Malfoy?_

El recuerdo de sus labios juntándose en un beso apasionado siempre volvía a su mente, algo calenturienta, cuando deseaba un ejemplo de lo que era la verdadera pasión entre dos personas.

_Si pudiéramos confesarnos sin temor a represalias ya te lo habría dicho hace tanto tiempo que pensarías que estaba completamente loca… o tal vez lo estemos realmente para poder llegar a amarnos._

Hermione temía que, de no poder cambiar el futuro que los mantendría apartados el uno del otro, sólo les quedaría lo que faltaba de este curso más los dos últimos. Y eso contando con que Draco volviera a Hogwarts tras lo que fuera a suceder pronto con su padre, pues estaba segura de que sería Lucius quien actuase en nombre de Voldemort, en lo que le estaba sucediendo a Harry.

_¿Y si sólo nos quedasen estos dos años? Que ni siquiera son dos años reales sino mucho tiempo menos al quitar todos los meses en los que no hay clases. Las fiestas y vacaciones que nos mantendrían alejados._

¿Qué es lo que debería hacerse?

-No quiero perderte, Malfoy. Pero no sé como puedo tenerte…

Sus murmullos, ahogados por el libro que se suponía que estaba leyendo, se esfumaron cuando vio a unos cincuenta metros, uno más o menos, a la persona que inundaba sus pensamientos. Tanto ahora como la mayoría del tiempo.

Draco Malfoy.

Pero se trataba de un Draco acompañado por una chica. Una chica que le parecía estar hablando con dulce coquetería mientras lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera ante la presencia de un sueño hecho realidad.

Lo que, en otros momentos, Hermione estaría totalmente de acuerdo pero que ahora, por culpa de una extraña sensación en su pecho, no podía llegar a pensar nada más que en situaciones de lo más dolorosas en las que aquella _estúpida_ pareja eran protagonistas.

El color del uniforme, azules y estaños, la señalaba como perteneciente a la Casa de Ravenclaw. Pero no era su uniforme lo que llamaba la atención de Hermione, ni que se la viera tan hermosa que, ni en sus más locos sueños, ella pudiera llegar a parecerse aunque solamente fuera en una mínima parte.

¿Su nombre? No estaba segura pero creía recordar que su apellido tenía tintes franceses. Algo que la ponía aún más enojada por dejarse llevar por los tópicos que estas chicas arrastraban consigo aunque, viendo su manera de comportarse con Draco, no había ninguna duda de que en ella se cumplían.

Su cabello era tan negro como la noche pero se veía brillante y sedoso que daban unas ganas irresistibles de introducir los dedos por aquella dulce oscuridad. Llevaba un corte sencillo de media melena que caía justo por debajo de sus hombros mientras que, por la parte delantera, se mostraban unos delicados mechones a ambos lados del rostro enmarcándolo con gran belleza. Sus grandes ojos azules oscuros como una tormenta contrastaban con los grises de Draco, lo mismo que pasaba con la palidez del rostro del Slytherin en contraposición a la morena piel de la Ravenclaw. Todo aquel bello rostro quedaba rematado con unos labios generosos que incitaban a ser probados cual fruta madura y que pudiera saciar el hambre del que los saborease.

Se les veía conversar muy amigablemente, algo que, acerca de Draco, no era muy habitual el verlo así con una chica. Todos sabían que Draco Malfoy no hablaba con las chicas sino que las seducía para un único propósito. Y, aunque todas las chicas sabían esto, no podían reprimirse cuando resultaba ser alguna de ellas el objeto del nuevo deseo del Rey de Slytherin.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio, por encima de su libro de manera muy discreta, como la muchacha sacaba su varita y empezaba a realizar una serie de complicados movimientos ante Draco. Por un momento la idea de que aquella chica le fuera a lanzar un hechizo a Draco se le pasó por su cabeza, tanto que apartó el libro de pronto, pero cuando vio como Draco negaba lentamente con la cabeza y la muchacha lanzaba un suspiro, de lo más coqueto, y le lanzó una mirada suplicante al Slytherin, supo que no se trataba de ningún ataque.

_Es una especie de depravada sesión de estudio_.

Y lo de depravada venía por ver como Draco volvió a la muchacha para que le diera la espalda y, acercándose a ella hasta que dicha espalda descansó sobre su pecho, deslizó con un suave movimiento la mano sobre el brazo derecho de la muchacha. El brazo en donde sujetaba la varita.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio como Draco sujetaba la mano de la chica con suma delicadeza y empezaba a realizar los movimientos de la varita mientras le hablaba, susurraba, al oído. Y viendo los gestos de aquel rostro, como el rubor de sus mejillas, no se trataban de comentarios explicativos sobre el hechizo que estaban practicando.

Maldiciéndose por no apartar la mirada, y con un gran esfuerzo por su parte, alzó nuevamente el libro para ocultarle semejante espectáculo a sus inocentes ojos.

_Es un maldito… como se atreve a comportarse de esa manera a la vista de todos… un exhibicionista. Eso es lo que es ese Malfoy. Un maldito y egocéntrico exhibicionista_.

Hermione intentó concentrarse en las páginas que tenía delante de ella pero no era capaz ni de ver las letras allí impresas. No. Lo único que sus ojos le mostraban era la imagen de Draco con aquella Ravenclaw con sus cuerpos tan juntos como si fueran uno solo mientras se movían al son de una música que solamente parecían escuchar ellos dos.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo no pudo resistirse durante más tiempo para alzar su mirada por encima del libro. Por mucho que temiera lo que podía llegar a encontrarse era mejor que quedarse con la duda.

Se equivocaba.

No solamente seguían con sus cuerpos pegados el uno junto al del otro sino que ahora Draco tenía su otro brazo enroscado en aquella cintura tan delgada para mantenerla junto a él y que no pudiera escaparse.

_¿Y que idiota querría alejarse de él?_

Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse en dónde se metía Dolores Umbridge y todas sus reglas en los momentos en que se las necesitaba. Seguro que porque se trataba de Draco le dejaría pasar esta actitud tan _indecorosa_ pero si fuera otras personas ya les habrían restado puntos a sus Casas.

Ella ya sabía de lo que era capaz Draco pero lo que le hacía hervir la sangre era la actitud de la Ravenclaw. Allí, a la vista de todos, no tenía ningún pudor en restregarse contra Draco. ¿Cuántas veces se ha tenido que morder el labio para no sacar su propia varita y lanzarles cualquier hechizo que los separase de inmediato?

Tan absorta se encontraba maldiciéndoles por el espectáculo que estaban dando y a ella misma por seguir ahí sentada viéndoles, a pesar del dolor que esto le estaba causando, cuando se encontró con que aquellos acerados ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos.

Hermione sintió como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido. No detenido ni nada por el estilo sino, directamente, desaparecido dejándoles a ellos dos solos.

¿Estaba hablando? ¿Movía los labios o era que le estaban temblando por los nervios? Hermione no podía saberlo con seguridad porque se encontraba en su propio mundo. Un mundo en el que existían solamente Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

_¡¡Será desgraciado!! ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!_

Era la ventaja de la velocidad del pensamiento. La reacción que tuvo al ver como Draco le enviaba una media sonrisa mientras se apretaba aún más, a punto de atravesarla de seguir por ese camino, a la Ravenclaw.

No necesitó estar cerca para escuchar un gemido surgir de aquellos labios. Aquellos labios que pronto se estarían besando con los de Draco.

Ese pensamiento fue lo que sirvió para hacerla reaccionar. No sabía quién se creía Draco que era ella pero, de ninguna manera, se le iba a quedar mirando como se besaba con otra chica delante de sus mismísimas narices.

-Pudriros ahí mismo-. Dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie de un brusco movimiento.

Draco vio como su hermosa castaña se levantó de los escalones con una furia en sus ojos que para si quisiera el mismísimo Voldemort. Estaba claro que de encontrarse a la distancia justa habría escuchado como la furia salía por cada poro del cuerpo de Hermione. Justo antes de que ella le diera una nueva muestra de la fuerza de sus manos propinándole una nueva bofetada. Que diablos, incluso merecería un buen directo.

Hermione no quería salir corriendo porque le daría más munición a aquella vil serpiente que se había estado burlando de ella. Pero eso no le impedía tener una máscara de pura cólera en su rostro. Tan visible que todos los que se la encontraban se apartaban temerosos de liberar toda aquella ira en contra de ellos.

La cabeza erguida de la Gryffindor le duró lo que su corazón tardó en obligarla a volver el rostro para obtener una nueva imagen que se le clavase en su dolido y sangrante amor.

_Pero, ¿ahora qué…?_

No pudo evitar la sorpresa de su rostro cuando atrás únicamente vio a la muchacha de cabello negro como pensaba que era el corazón de Draco por cometer semejante espectáculo ante sus ojos.

Podía ver claramente, a pesar de la distancia, la confusión en aquel bello rostro. Y, a pesar de que no se trataba de una reacción de la que sentirse orgullosa, no pudo evitar estar aliviada al no ver a Draco con ella.

_Eso no quiere decir nada, Granger. Puede que viera a una chica con menos vergüenza que esa Ravencl…_

-¡Ouch!

Era de esperar que por estar mirando hacia atrás terminara por golpearse con algo, o alguien como fue en este caso.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó Hermione mientras unos brazos la sujetaron antes de que perdiera el equilibrio aunque, por desgracia, su libro no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó al suelo.-No estaba miran-… -do.

-¿Y qué estabas mirando si puede saberse, Granger?-. Una vez más aquello voz arrastraba las palabras hasta darles una carencia orgullosa y, últimamente a oídos de Hermione, sensual.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy-. Le espetó mientras se liberaba del contacto de aquellos brazos en los que deseaba perderse y ser abrazada por la eternidad.-Y podrías tener más cuidado y no andar por ahí agarrándote con toda chica que se te cruce en el camino.

Hermione aprovechó el tener que agacharse para recoger su libro para poder bajar la mirada al suelo y así coger aire y fuerzas que la permitieran salir de allí con su orgullo intacto. O el que le quedaba tras todo lo sucedido.

-Vaya, Granger-. Cuando Hermione se levantó y se disponía a marcharse, Draco se interpuso en su camino mientras en su rostro tenía aquella odiada mueca maliciosa.-¿Son celos eso qué se puede escuchar en tu voz?

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Hermione fue incapaz de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo que la puso completamente ruborizada. Y, a pesar de esta muestra clara de lo que sentía, fue capaz de enfrentarse a Draco con palabras. Tal vez no las más adecuadas o que alguien pudiera reconocerlas como salidas de boca de Hermione Granger, pero no pudo reprimirlas.

-¡¿Celos?! ¿Y por qué iba a estar celosa de semejante guarra que se comporta como una perra en celo restregándose con…?

Tarde pero el raciocinio siempre vuelve junto a Hermione.

-¿Conmigo?-. Le terminó la frase un sonriente Draco.

Hermione maldijo a Draco y sus sonrisas, junto a todo el resto del conjunto que pertenecía al joven Malfoy. Sabía que era una serpiente pero…

-… eres mi serpiente…

A Draco le encantó la manera en que Hermione susurró aquellas palabras. Había tanta necesidad en ellas, que podía sentirse con claridad lo que en realidad significaban. No era solamente un sentimiento de posesión.

Era de totalidad.

-Siempre, Granger-. Fue el turno de Draco para susurrarle al pasar al lado de Hermione que no pudo evitar morderse para impedir que sus ojos humedecidos liberasen las lágrimas que buscaban bañar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Porque sino… serás mi primer par de zapatos de auténtica piel de serpiente Slytherin, Malfoy.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para sentir la sonrisa en las palabras de Hermione.

_Ouch_.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

¿Cómo se puede empezar ahogada con las dudas de una posible relación abocada al dolor para terminar montando una secuencia de celos?

Pues siendo Hermione y Draco los protagonistas de dicho momento.

Creo que esto se está terminando. Así que no me matéis cuando eso ocurra. Aunque lo podéis hacer mediante vuestras **reviews** que siempre seguirán siendo bien recibidas.

Dar las gracias por los que me habéis mandado alguna en el anterior capítulo:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Marce_Malfoy**: Bueno, ellos se lo han buscado enamorándose de su peor enemigo. Pero ya ves, con besos siempre se llegará al Destino.

**Ackanne**.

**Psychofee**.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir y continuar con este fic. Espero no seguir perdiendo a nadie más por el camino que nos lleva hasta el final. Es que veo que las **reviews** bajan en número pero… bueno… a los que me seguís pues gracias por hacerlo.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9 Despedida y cierre

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Despedida y cierre.**

El salir de Hogwarts no fue muy difícil y saber a donde ir mucho menos. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo indicándole hacia donde debía encaminar sus pasos.

El Ministerio de Magia.

Por supuesto que tenía cierta idea de lo que se iba a encontrar una vez hubiera llegado al atrio del Ministerio pero, realmente, se había equivocado. Ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haberse esperado el encontrarse en la misma sala, por muy grande que esta pudiera ser, con Lord Voldemort. Y mucho menos viéndolo luchar contra Harry y Dumbledore.

En ningún momento se atrevió a dar un paso fuera de la chimenea mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que allí se estaba diciendo. La información empezó a brotar en el momento en que llegó el Ministro de Magia Oswald Fudge y comprueba con sus propios ojos el regreso de Voldemort.

Así aprende que varios mortífagos han sido capturados tras su intento fallido de arrebatarle a Potter, _como no_, una profecía que le era importante para el Lord Oscuro, como el grupo de Potter fue fácilmente engañado para que revelase dicha profecía. Por supuesto que la destruyó antes de dársela a… Lucius Malfoy, _será… maldita sea… y ahora en qué lío nos has metido_, provocando un combate entre los alumnos y un grupo de magos, donde estaba su tío Sirius, contra los mortífagos, uno de los cuales también era su tía Bellatrix.

Bellatrix mató a Sirius.

Draco sabía que tipo de repercusiones iba a tener algo así en su vida unido al hecho de que su padre había sido descubierto como mortífago, y esta vez no le iba a resultar tan sencillo el conseguir librarse del castigo que eso conlleva.

Entonces fue cuando vio a Hermione surgir en el lugar para correr junto a su bienamado amigo Potter, _por supuesto que si_, logrando producirle una puñalada directa en su corazón. Eso era algo que él nunca tendría con Hermione. Por supuesto que no era tan hipócrita para no culparse por ese hecho ya que habían sido sus continuadas humillaciones quienes impusieron la línea que les separaba.

Lo que se consigue en unos pocos meses no pueden borrar años.

Y, cómo no, también tenía que estar Weasley. Junto a varios alumnos de Hogwarts más. La hermana de Ron, ¿_Longbottom y esa tía rara de Lovegood_? Ciertamente los grupos que se montan tienen que resultar siempre bastante peculiares.

_Lo de ese inepto puedo llegar a entenderlo porque creo que Bellatrix tuvo mucho que ver con la presencia de sus padres en San Mungo… pero, ¿por qué estará aquí Lovegood? ¿Tan loca está que no sabía en dónde se metía?_

De manera inconsciente fue saliendo poco a poco de la chimenea sin apartar sus grises ojos del enorme grupo que se había formado, aunque su atención se centraba, principalmente en Hermione.

_Una vez más han vuelto a romper las reglas y cometer multitud de actos merecedores de su inmediata expulsión pero, ¿pasará? Por supuesto que no. Cómo los van a expulsar si hicieron lo que hicieron para tratar de oponerse al Lord Oscuro. Seguro que los felicitan y todo… banda de estúpidos buenos para nada_.

-¿Y puede saberse qué es lo que ha traído a un joven como tú a un lugar como este?-. Dijo una voz a espaldas de Draco. Una voz que sonaba bastante animada a pesar de lo sucedido en este sitio apenas unos minutos antes.

Volviéndose se encontró con una mujer joven, seguramente unos pocos años mayor que él, con un risible cabello rosa chicle que no pegaba para nada con el ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar.

-Vaya, ¿es qué no lo sabes?-. Empezó a decir Draco con tono irónico a lo que la muchacha le miró algo confundida.-Resulta que algunos alumnos de Hogwarts estamos en una salida de estudios: "Como actuar indebidamente y no salir perjudicado."

Draco intentó mantener la compostura mientras permanecía bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de la muchacha hasta que, para su sorpresa, le sonrió como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.

-No me digas que no eres el pequeño Draco-. Aquello logró arrancarle un gruñido al muchacho. No le gustaba por donde se estaba moviendo la conversación.-Caray, pues si que has crecido. Debía reconocerte porque eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.

_Lo que me faltaba por volver a oír… yo no soy como mi padre_.

-Genial, ¿y tú eres?-. Le preguntó sin muchas ganas Draco.

-Tu prima Tonks.

_¿Cómo has podido olvidar a tu prima, Malfoy? La hija de una traidora sangre pura y un sangre sucia. Tu propia tía traicionando a la familia por… Mierda. Y yo voy por el mismo camino de tía Andromena_.

-Y a qué has venido hasta aquí, ¿a darme el pésame por la muerte de Sirius?-. La fría voz de hielo de Draco devolvió a la realidad del momento a tonos.

-Lo sabes-. Dijo resaltando lo obvio.

-Es lo que ocurre cuando se habla en voz alta de asuntos que deberían ser privados para la familia-. Draco se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.-Y no me has respondido.

Nymphadora apartó su vista del fondo del atrio para volverla hacia su primo.

-Soy un auror, Draco-. El Slytherin sintió un malestar cuando ella le llamó por su nombre. No le gustaba que cualquiera le llamara por su nombre.-Estoy en donde se me necesita… en donde hay mortífagos.

Siguiendo la mirada de su prima que volvió al fondo del atrio se encontró con la imagen de su padre. Esposado y escoltado por varios aurores y, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus pies empezaron a llevarle hasta allí.

Tras Draco caminaba una silenciosa Tonks que también estaba bastante afectada por los sucesos ocurridos pues, no obstante, su familia había tenido un papel demasiado activo.

Fue en ese momento cuando la presencia de Draco fue revelada para Hermione y el resto de alumnos, incluyendo también a Dumbledore, aunque de todos ellos solamente Potter y Ron parecían bastante enfadados de que estuviera aquí.

Draco se detuvo y sus ojos observaban a su padre. Por primera vez lo veía más allá de la preocupación porque sabía lo que le iba a suceder y no tenía ninguna manera de evitarlo. Como respuesta Draco permaneció en su sitio, erguido y orgulloso con la barbilla levantada.

Un auténtico Malfoy.

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con la mirada de Lucius por un efímero instante.

-_Padre_.

-Hijo.

Estas fueran las últimas palabras que iba a tener con su padre. Una vez encarcelado en Azkaban no existiría ninguna posibilidad de volver a verle. Y aunque esa idea siempre le había parecido un sueño hecho realidad para Draco, ahora, cuando iba a cumplirse, no le alegraba tanto como pensaba que lo haría.

Pero no por ello se iba a volver para tratar de retener todas las últimas imágenes de su padre antes de que desapareciera de su vista. No. Porque él es un Malfoy y ya había dicho lo que tenía que decirle. Lo demás sobraba.

_¿Y cómo no me sorprende este final?_

-¿… haciendo aquí, Malfoy?-. La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Por suerte no necesitaba haber escuchado la mitad de lo que le había preguntado para saber de qué se trataba.

-Seguro que preocuparse al ver una imagen que se repetirá en el futuro cuando sea a él a quien lleven preso-. Se burló Ron despectivamente.

A pesar de la dureza del tono de Harry y las burlas de las palabras de Ron, Draco sonrió de una manera en que Hermione estaba segura de que cualquiera que fueran las palabras que salieran de boca del Slytherin no iban a ser nada más que profundos ataques contra la persona a la que Draco hubiera puesto como objetivo.

-Tú qué crees, Potter. La llamada de la familia siempre es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo-. La mueca despectiva de Draco aumentaba el sentir de sus palabras hirientes.-Y la muerte de mi _queridísimo_ tío Sirius es suficiente motivo para justificar mi presencia.

A Draco le encantó la cara apenada que puso Harry sumada a la, seguramente, incomprensión de que alguien como Draco pudiera estar emparentado con alguien como Sirius.

-¿Tu tío?

Draco ignoró aquella voz y siguió con su momento.

-Por lo visto las peleas familiares siempre tienden a rematar de esta manera o muy parecida cuando tía Bellatrix está inmersa en ellas-. Los ojos grises de Draco cayeron sobre la figura de Neville.-O cuando se dedica a jugar con inútiles juguetes rotos.

Como había esperado los tres muchachos le apuntaron con sus varitas, bueno, con dos puesto que Neville había roto la suya. Sorprendentemente, o no, Draco no rehuyó aquel gesto sino que lo recibió con su mueca arrogante en su rostro.

-Los valientes Gryffindor amenazando a alguien desarmado… bueno, si estas son las enseñanzas que Sirius te ofreció, Potter, no me extraña que muriera a manos de una verdadera Black como Bellatrix.

Antes de que pudieran lanzar un solo hechizo contra Draco la voz de Dumbledore los detuvo.

-Este no es momento para simples rencillas, Harry-. Dumbledore clavó su mirada en los ojos de Draco que los apartó con una mueca de disgusto evidente.-No se trata de la manera correcta de honrar la memoria de Sirius.

Draco sintió la mano de Tonks apoyándose sobre su hombro como un silencioso apoyo ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero él no lo aceptó. Con un brusco movimiento se liberó de aquel contacto.

-Lo lamento-. Se disculpó Harry guardando su varita.

-Yo también-. Dijo Ron haciendo lo propio con la suya aunque sin dejar de lanzar miradas asesinas a Draco.

-Pues yo no-. Soltó de improviso Draco mientras se volvía dándole la espalda a todo el grupo allí reunido.-Esto ha servido para demostrar que perderéis ante Quién-Tú-Sabes porque habéis puesto vuestras esperanzas en alguien como Potter. Os dejáis llevar por una fantasía… y la muerte será la manera en que descubriréis vuestro error.

-Será mejor que cierres el pico, Malfoy-. Bramó Ron ansioso por partirle la cara.

-¿Cómo podéis pensar que vencerá y matará al culpable de la muerte de sus padres sino ha sido capaz de matar a la culpable de la muerte de Sirius? Acababa de ver como la vida de Sirius le era arrebatada ante sus ojos y no fue capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, entonces, ¿realmente creéis que podrá matar a quien mató a sus padres hace tantos años y que solo lo conoce por las historias que se le contaron? Si lo hacéis entonces sois más patéticos que él.

El silencio que emanaba de Harry fue totalmente gratificante para Draco. Le había dado bien en donde más le dolía.

-Solamente sois un grupo de críos intentando enfrentaros a la muerte tratando de lograr lo que magos superiores a vosotros no pudieron lograr-. Draco se detuvo antes de añadir lo último que les diría. La sentencia.-Moriréis si sois afortunados.

Draco sentía muchos ojos sobre él pero solamente un par de todos ellos era los que le interesaban. Así que, a pesar de estar en donde estaban junto a tantos de sus amigos, y que a él les disgustaban, volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarla a sus ojos castaños.

-¿Tienes algo qué decirme, Granger?-. Pero apartó ligeramente la vista de aquellos ojos grises.-Bueno, pues yo si tengo algo que decirte, Granger-. Y con esto se alejó del grupo dirigiéndose hacia una de las chimeneas mostrando su intención de marcharse.

-Un momento.

Todos se volvieron para encontrarse con la figura de Cornelius Oswald Fudge Ministro de Magia.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte, joven Malfoy. Vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo tu presencia aquí. Serás interrogado igual que lo será tu padre.

La sorpresa por aquellas palabras fue rápidamente subyugada por la ira al ser referido como 'joven Malfoy'. Si pudiera matar, su mirada habría hecho un buen trabajo con Fudge que retrocedió ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos grises.

-¿Mi presencia, _ex–ministro_?-. Se burló con un peligroso tono de voz. Ahora era su turno de sentir el impacto de sus palabras. A todos, incluida Tonks, les sorprendió el título con el que se dirigió a Fudge. Por supuesto este se quedó pálido al escucharlo porque sabía muy bien que pronto podría llegar a hacerse realidad cuando la noticia del regreso de Voldmort fuera un hecho conocido por toda la comunidad mágica.-Soy un alumno de Hogwarts así que supongo que puedo ir y hacer lo que me venga en gana, ¿no es así, Potter?-. El veneno del Rey de las Serpientes era lanzado a todos.-La verdad es que mi presencia aquí es la misma que la suya, _ex–ministro_, y la de todos los demás. Curiosidad por saber quién había logrado entrar y atacar al Ministerio de Magia. Aunque la respuesta no debería ser una sorpresa para nadie ya que habíamos sido avisados casi un año antes de su regreso-. Con esto Draco se dispuso a irse poniéndose en marcha otra vez dejando atrás a un silencioso y perplejo ex–ministro.-¿Te pasa algo en las piernas, Granger?

Esa fue la manera amable de Draco para recordarle que quería hablar con ella mientras se volvía a poner en marcha sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Nos vemos, primo-. Se despidió Tonks para mortificación del Slytherin antes de volver a sus tareas junto al resto de aurores.

Bajo las miradas confusas de sus amigos, y los presentes, más la iracunda de Ron, Hermione salió con paso apurado hasta la chimenea en donde se había detenido Draco. En sus mejillas una línea de rubor a causa tanto de la excitación del momento como del enfado por lo que Draco había hecho y dicho. No tenía idea de qué era lo que podía querer hablarle Draco, y mucho menos haciéndolo ante sus amigos ya que todo esto no haría sino levantar una ingente cantidad de sospechas y cotilleos a costa de ambos.

Cuando llegó hasta la chimenea en donde le aguardaba Draco pudo fijarse que este se había metido lo suficiente para quedar fuera de la vista de cualquiera que no fuera la propia Hermione o pasara por delante de ese lugar.

Sólo con ver que estaba de espaldas, a pesar del tiempo que tuvo para esperarla y darse la vuelta, sabía que lo que le iba a decir no le apetecía escucharlo. La cabeza la tenía gacha mirando para el suelo y sabía que estaba cogiendo fuerzas para hablarle. Y eso…

_Eso no augura nada bueno_.

-A partir de hoy todo cambiará entre nosotros, Granger.

Justamente empezaba tal y como le había dolido pensar a Hermione. Estaba claro lo que iba a suceder con ellos, con la frágil relación que los unía tras los sucesos recientes. Los ataques de los mortífagos… de Lucius y Bellatrix… la muerte de Sirius.

-¿Cambiará, Malfoy?-. Por lo menos la voz de Hermione trataba de no romperse y sonaba firme como si estuviera tratando de algún tema de estudios. Ahí se estaba refugiando sus nervios para no delatarse.-¿No estarás diciendo en verdad qué volverá a ser como lo era antes?

Draco se volvió hacia ella y pudo ver en sus ojos una infinita tristeza por unos eternos segundos antes de que se la ocultara. Le había mostrado que lo que hacía no era por su propio gusto y decisión sino que no tenía otra salida.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Granger, que estás en tu derecho pero sabías lo que pasaría tras lo que has vivido aquí, ¿o realmente pensarías que todo lo que sucedió no iba a influir en nuestras vidas?

-Creí, tonta de mí, que si nos queríamos nada podría hacernos daño o separarnos-. Hermione bajó la mirada.-Será que no nos amamos lo suficiente.

Solamente tenía que decirle que se había acabado, que ya no volverían a estar juntos nunca más y que todo formaría parte de sus recuerdos en la categoría que eligieran dejarlos. Pero tuvo que hablar y menospreciar el amor que sentían.

Eso era el colmo.

-Pues será por tu parte, Granger. Porque yo nunca he querido más a ninguna persona como lo hago contigo-. Estas palabras podían haber sonado tan dulces sino hubieran sido dichas con un tono de puro enfado.-Así que para la próxima vez que estés con alguien esfuérzate más.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse ya le había dado una sonora bofetada que llegó a oídos de sus amigos. Si todos se veían confundidos, Ron estaba exultante de alegría por el gesto de Hermione. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver la cara que se le habría quedado a Draco por culpa del golpe.

Por supuesto que, realmente, no le habría gustado nada el verla.

-¿Cómo puedes llegar siquiera a pensar eso, Malfoy, y mucho menos atreverte a decirlo?-. A pesar de susurrar sus palabras para evitar que todos se enterasen de lo que estaban hablando no pudo evitar mostrarse dolida porque su amor por él hubiera sido puesto en duda.-Eres tú quien está cortando la relación. No lo olvides.

-Y con todo el dolor que uno pueda llegar a soportar sin volverse loco y perder la razón, Granger-. Sólo necesito levantar la mano para que Hermione diera un par de pasos hacia Draco, entrando lo suficiente en la chimenea y desaparecer de la vista de todos los espectadores, y acomodara su mejilla en aquella palma invitadora.-Los sucesos de hoy no dejan otra salida y hasta final de curso este será el último momento que compartiremos. Realmente espero que pases un buen verano y logres encontrar algo que centre tu atención lejos de mí.

-Se acabó entonces-. Hermione acariciaba su rostro contra su mano.-Ni siquiera te despedirás de mí al final de curso y no nos volveremos a ver hasta el próximo curso. Un nuevo curso en donde solamente seremos dos compañeros de las Casas rivales de Hogwarts.

Draco acercó sus rostros hasta que únicamente a sus labios los separaba una fina capa de tristeza. A pesar de todo para él se la seguía viendo más hermosa que cualquier otra chica, mujer, ninfa, súcubo, Diosa o Diablesa.

-Tras lo sucedido hoy, ¿cuál crees que será mi futuro?-. Hermione solamente necesitó pensar durante un segundo para saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo Draco. Todos aquellos mortífagos detenidos… su padre entre ellos. Las sospechas de Hermione se convirtieron en un miedo real y palpable al ver el brillo en los ojos acerados y templados de Draco.-Así es, Granger. No creo que esperen a que me gradúe para atarme a su Visión y Destino.

-Podemos decírselo a Dumbledore-. Los labios de Hermione temblaban de miedo. Por miedo a lo que le iba a suceder a Draco. Porque lo perdería para siempre.-Seguro que todos te ayudarían y protegerían-. Emocionada intentando encontrar una solución al problema no sabía lo que sus palabras podían hacerle a Draco.-Ya viste como Harry superó a Vol-Voldemort… puede ayudarte, protegerte de…

La mirada de Draco había dejado atrás el cariño y amor por la chica que se encontraba ante él y rezumaban ira y odio por lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo. No. Necesito. La. Ayuda. De. Potter-. Draco agarró el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.-Prefiero la Muerte antes que ser humillado de tan ultrajante manera.

-¿Prefieres la Muerte antes de salvar tu vida con la ayuda de Harry?-. Hermione sabía que era cierto pero pensaba que ahora, con lo que había entre ellos, eso había cambiado. Parecía ser que no.-¿Tu orgullo te impide actuar de manera racional?-. Aquellos ojos decían la verdad.-Ni siquiera por mí lo harías…

Para sorpresa de Draco ella apartó su rostro y retrocedió dándole la espalda.

-Entonces vete, Malfoy. Actúa como un maldito egoísta y aléjate de mí porque no puedo soportarte tenerte cerca-. Pero Hermione solamente pudo alejarse unos pasos porque Draco cerró su mano sobre la muñeca de ella.-Déjame…

De un tirón la hizo volver a sus brazos en donde la mantuvo bien sujeta para que sintiera cada temblor de su cuerpo a causa de su presencia, de su contacto. El rostro de ella se había acomodado en el hueco que tenía entre el cuello y su hombro, perfecto lugar para ella.

-Te dejaré, Granger-. Draco la apartó para volver a tenerla frente a él. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron fantasmalmente.-… pero jamás podré dejarte de amar, Hermione…

Tras su nombre regresó el sabor de aquellos labios que se dejaron arrastrar por la pasión y fuerza que el primer amor… ese que siempre recordarás con tanta intensidad y que nunca podrás olvidar… provoca cuando descubres que se trata de tu único y verdadero amor. El que está en este mundo para ti, para formar parte tuya para la Eternidad y hacerte completamente feliz.

Cuando aquellos labios se separaron Hermione sintió como una parte de ella, de su corazón también la abandonaba para irse con aquel muchacho pálido cuyo cabello rubio, casi blanquecino, parecía brillar como un halo. Mientras sus ojos brillaban. Un brillo que captó el interés de ella porque lo había visto en sus propios ojos.

Ese brillo en los ojos que anunciaba la intensidad de un amor correspondido.

-Adiós, Granger.

-No te dejaré escapar de mí, Malfoy-. Le retó con sus ojos fijos en los del Slytherin a pesar de que su contacto se había roto y se estaba alejando de ella.-Lo quieran o no es algo que no me importa porque aprenderán por las buenas o por las malas que eres mío… para siempre… Draco.

-Para siempre… Hermione.

Y con esto desapareció en un fogonazo de luz verde.

Lo que todos temieron a Ron le producía un ataque cardiaco. Pues al ver aquella luz verde pensaron que aquellos dos se habían ido juntos. Por eso, cuando Hermione salió de la chimenea y se encaminó hacia donde la aguardaban todos, sintieron un gran alivio de que siguiera con ellos.

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que ese hurón te hubiera cogido y llevado lejos de nosotros-. Dijo Ron mientras se reía de sus propias palabras.

Los ojos de Luna parecieron haber dejado de observar algo, que debía de encontrarse volando entre ella y el hueco que existía entre Hermione y el grupo, y se centraron en la imagen de la muchacha de ojos castaños. Parecía que ya no estuviera completa y, aunque era algo esperado tras los acontecimientos que acababan de vivir, tenía la segura impresión de que no estaba así por ellos.

-… y lejos estoy-, murmuró en una voz tan baja que podía llamarse pensamiento porque nadie fue capaz de escucharla.-… junto a la persona que más me necesitaba y ama.

_Y que me alejó de su lado porque esta noche hemos hecho algo más que evitar que una profecía cayera en malas manos. Esta noche hemos cambiado su Mundo… su Destino_.

-… mi Mundo… y mi Destino… llevan tu nombre…

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Muy bien. Capítulo finalizado, **reviews** pedidas a todos vosotros que habéis disfrutado, o soportado, la lectura.

Ya veremos que todos los sucesos llevan siempre a otros nuevos y aquí no va a ser menos. Acciones cometen reacciones y las que surgirán a causa de lo aquí vivido serán particularmente destinadas para Draco.

Ahora solamente le queda un verano antes de que todo suceda.

Gracias a los que me habéis enviado unas reviews:

**Gabe Logan**.

**Ackanne**.

**Fungi Malviajado**.

A pesar de que las reviews hayan disminuido tanto os lo agradezco mucho y, principalmente, lo hago tratando de que el siguiente capítulo sea tan bueno o ¿mejor? que el anterior.

Espero que os paséis por aquí para ver lo que viene a continuación.

Muchas Gracias a todos los lectores y reviewnistas. ¿O.o?

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10 Epílogo: Fin y comienzo

**Ese brillo en tus ojos**

**Epílogo: Fin y comienzo.**

Draco caminaba en silencio con claros signos de hastío e ira por encontrarse en aquel lugar. ¿Era de día o de noche? Era una pregunta sin respuesta por culpa del frondoso follaje que poseían los enormes árboles del bosque. Aunque, la verdad, era que a Draco le importaba bien poco en que momento del día se encontraba pues eso no iba a cambiar lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco.

Lo que le iba a suceder a él concretamente.

Sus ojos se movieron para ver de reojo a la persona que caminaba a su lado. Era quien debería representar tanto para él. Sus enseñanzas, sus metas. Debería tenerle respeto y no un miedo que con el paso del tiempo se transformó en odio y desprecio.

Muchos pensarían tan mal de él por sentir eso por aquel hombre pero así había ocurrido, pero no por su culpa. El mundo se presentó ante Draco para mostrarle que todo lo que había sido su vida, todo lo que le habían enseñado y por lo que debía regirse estaba mal. Eran pensamientos erróneos que solamente le llevarían a odiar y ser odiado. Para finalmente acabar sin su preciada libertad y quedar bajo el yugo de la esclavitud.

Realmente odiaba lo que le había hecho durante todo el tiempo que tuvo conciencia de sus actos con respecto a su farsante vida.

Si no se tratase de él seguramente pensaría que se trataba de una línea de pensamientos horribles y que se trataba de un desagradecido que no mostraba ni un ápice de gratitud por lo que la vida que él le dio le había llegado a ofrecer.

Odiar a tu propio padre estaba mal… mientras este no fuera Lucius Malfoy.

Draco le observaba caminar con ese porte aristocrático que le caracterizaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romper en fuertes carcajadas ante tan absurdo pensamiento.

Lucius Malfoy no era eso y nunca lo sería. Se trataba de lo peor que había pisado esta tierra y, aún por encima, más imbécil de lo que Draco podía haberse llegado a imaginar. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio entregaría su libertad para convertirse en un simple esclavo?

Eso era lo que un día hizo Lucius Malfoy.

Y lo peor era que ahora llevaba a su propio hijo. Primogénito y único hijo. Para convertirlo en el mismo tipo de esclavo que lo era él. Con el peor amo inimaginable.

Lord Voldemort.

Su propio padre lo llevaba para que se convirtiera en un mortífago bajo las órdenes del Lord Tenebroso. Lo entregaba a la oscuridad perpetua y de donde no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir. No porque no pudiera tener la oportunidad sino porque sabía que no podría hacerlo ya que, una vez la Marca Tenebrosa estuviera marcada en su cuerpo, en su debilidad no podría resistirse.

Porque eso era Draco. Un ser débil.

-¿Queda mucho?-. Preguntó Draco con el mismo tono que usa cuando habla con cualquiera al que considera inferior a él… por lo tanto, a todo el mundo. _Salvo con ella, aunque si lo utilizo porque me encanta como la hace enfadarse_.-La verdad es que tenía planes hechos antes de que decidiera venir para esta… para esto.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, sobre su mejilla izquierda, que le hizo sentir como todos sus huesos temblaron por la fuerza de aquel impacto. Solamente esperaba que se le hubiera roto la empuñadura del bastón.

No tuvo esa suerte.

-Más te valdría cortarte ahora esa lengua antes de darle el placer a tú Señor que no dudará en hacerlo como te atrevas a faltarle al respeto.

Ninguno de los dos detuvo la marcha a pesar del incidente.

Draco se frotó la mejilla y no pudo evitar recordar a otra mano mucho más pequeña y delicada mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Eso era lo único que tenía desde la última vez que la había visto. Recuerdos. Preciosos y preciados pero que seguían siendo únicamente eso, recuerdos.

-No estaría de este humor sino me hubierais estropeado las vacaciones por esto-. Volvió a protestar Draco temiendo que su padre le volviera a golpear pero disfrutando haciéndolo rabiar por seguir contestándole.-Se suponía que no me convertiría en un mortífago hasta que acabase mis estudios en Hogwarts.

La mano de Lucius apretó con fuerza el bastón logrando hacerlo crujir.

-Agradecido deberías estar de que se te permita formar parte de su ejército y quedar bajo sus órdenes. No tendrás en el mundo nada que pueda llegar a equipararse a tal honor, y deberías actuar de manera responsable por ello mismo.

_Yo tengo… tenía lo más grande que existe en este o cualquier otro mundo_.

Draco decidió que sería mejor morderse la lengua y pensar en lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco y qué sería lo que haría él respecto a eso. Realmente no conocía nada más que dos salidas para todo esto.

Aceptar lo que se le estaba ofreciendo y convertirse en uno más de los mortífagos de Voldemort y seguir los pasos de su padre o tratar de evitarlo de cualquier manera que le fuera posible y salvaguardar su libertad a costa de convertirse en un objetivo de Voldemort y todo su ejército.

_También podrías matarle y acabar con tanta tontería_.

Ese pensamiento sólo le trajo una triste sonrisa a su rostro. Tratar de cometer dicha acción era lo mismo que lanzarse a si mismo un avada kedavra y acabar con su miserable vida. Si, su vida era miserable porque lo más importante para él había sido apartado por culpa de la vida que su padre le inculcó desde que vino al mundo.

_Pero si Potter se enfrentó varias veces y salió con vida por qué yo, que soy mejor que ese maldito mestizo, no voy a poder hacer lo mismo o superarle_.

Por supuesto que Draco pensaba que Harry únicamente lo hacía por hacerse notar y seguir llevando esa aureola de Salvador de Mundo Mágico que tanto le gustaba ostentar ante todo el mundo a su alrededor. Para que luego se atrevan a llamarle precisamente a Draco arrogante.

En cambio Draco sentía demasiado aprecio por su vida para cometer cualquier insensata acción que pudiera ponerla en peligro. Morir no entraba en sus planes aunque, en estos momentos, no podía decirse que tuviera algún tipo de plan. Él que había pensado en pasar el resto de sus estudios junto a Hermione tratando de mostrarse cada vez más abiertamente a ella y con su relación al infierno por culpa del incidente ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia. Un todo para nada que solamente sirvió para que su relación con Hermione tuviera que ser cortada.

Los ojos de Draco miraron recelosos a su padre que seguía con su vista fija al frente, tan altivo y seguro de si mismo que le estaba produciendo arcadas al Slytherin. Después de todo cómo podía tener el valor para actuar de esa manera. Había fracasado en todas las acciones que había intentado realizar.

_Salvo en la de convertir mi vida en un Infierno… aunque de la peor parte no hubiera sido consciente. Y mucho mejor así porque como se le hubiera ocurrido hablar mal de Hermione… ¡¡Qué Merlín le protegiera!!_

Tras las oscuras sombras del bosque emergió la fachada de una enorme casa que se veía oculta y mezclada con la vegetación del lugar. Era increíble que por culpa de todas aquellas plantas y árboles que la cubrían resultase imposible tener una completa visión de la casa. Aunque pensases que hubieran pasado siglos desde que fue levantada siempre pensarías que debía ser mucho más tiempo.

Draco la miró con poco entusiasmo en su mirada y no quiso evitar soltar un suspiro cansino sólo para molestar a su padre. No entendía por qué tenían que hacer las cosas en lugares semejantes.

-Para esto podíamos habernos metido en cualquier agujero de mala muerte-. Soltó Draco con claro disgusto.-Vale que sea el Lord Tenebroso pero no creo que realmente sea necesario encontrarse en lugares tan destartalados. ¿Es qué no ha oído hablar del buen gusto? Y eso que te tiene como su mano derecha, _padre_.

Lucius se contuvo de volver golpearle porque no le apetecía presentar a su hijo a Voldemort con el rostro cubierto de moratones. Aunque eso no quería decir que tras la iniciación no fuera lo que le esperaría a Draco.

-Cúbrete.

Draco hizo lo que su padre le ordenó y su cabeza quedó cubierta por la capucha de su túnica oscureciendo su rostro hasta ocultarla a la vista.

-Este lugar necesita un buen jardinero-. Se burló la voz de Draco.-Seguro que a Longbottom le encantaría el puesto.

Al acercarse, a donde debía de encontrarse la puerta, toda aquella vegetación que cubría la fachada se apartó para mostrar la puerta de entrada que se abrió sola cuando los Malfoy apenas se encontraban a unos metros de ella.

Draco sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando y que ahora, más que nunca, se encontraba en el interior de la boca de la serpiente. Su título de la Casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts resultaba tan infantil e inocuo en estos momentos en los que la realidad del mundo, al que le habían introducido desde su nacimiento, se le mostraba ante sus ojos.

No veía las salas y pasillos que recorrían ni las miradas que lo observaban desde las sombras, no porque no las viera o sintiera o porque fuera tan despreocupado para no darles importancia sino porque su mente se encontraba tratando temas más importantes.

_Un mortífago, Malfoy. A eso te han traído a este maldito lugar. Para robarte tu libertad y juicio para convertirte en un simple esclavo a las órdenes del Mal encarnado. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa… estar en el bando opuesto al de ella. Significa que la próxima vez que os veáis seréis enemigos e intentaréis mataros el uno al otro_.

_Y todo con solo una simple decisión que te ha llevado hasta aquí, pero… ¿aún puede haber una salida? ¿Tendrías el valor para tomarla?_

Era una suerte que su cuerpo se estuviera moviendo por piloto automático, y que este fuera bastante inteligente, porque sino habría seguido moviéndose cuando su padre ya se había detenido a unos metros del centro de aquella enorme sala.

Cuando era mucho más joven, apenas un niño, se había imaginado su iniciación a mortífago con mucho más esplendor. Ni siquiera su madre podía estar presente para acompañarle a su lado, a pesar de saber que, aún despreciando a los impuros, no aceptaba a los mortífagos. Toda la ceremonia iba a ser sucia y oscura en vez de un momento de satisfacción como sabía que habría en la graduación de Hogwarts, que ahora se le iba a ser negada con toda seguridad, pero, en su lugar, se encontraba atrapado en el Destino que su padre le había estado forjando desde su nacimiento.

¿Le importaba que a su alrededor hubiera más de una docena, seguramente unos veinte, mortífagos que con el rostro oculto murmuraban sandeces que no le importaban ni lo más mínimo? Por supuesto que si, porque eso quería decir que de cometer alguna estupidez quedaría en evidencia ante mucha gente. Gente que le despreciaría a pesar de ser quien es.

Un Malfoy.

El hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el brazo derecho de Lord Voldemort.

_No soy nada ni nadie_.

No le gustaba que el tiempo pasase sin que nada sucediera porque eso no conseguía nada más que permitirle pensar y, todo el mundo sabía, que a Draco no se le debía dar el lujo de tener tiempo para pensar pues nada bueno saldría de ahí.

_¿Qué vas a hacer, Malfoy? El tiempo se acaba y pronto la decisión será imposible de tomar porque…_

-Bienvenido, joven Malfoy-. Una voz fría susurró a través de la oscuridad que se encontraba frente a Draco.-Le estábamos aguardando ansiosamente.

_… la tomarán nuevamente por ti_.

Tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para no reírse de si mismo mientras aquella voz seguía reverberando en el interior de su cabeza. No podía creer que todos pensasen que su voz era fría y arrastrada aunque era normal sino había escuchado nunca la voz de Voldemort. Entonces comprenderían que él… él sólo era una minucia… nada en comparación con cualquiera.

_¿Eso es lo qué eres, Malfoy? ¿Nada?_

Un sonido seco y ahogado retumbó en la sala cuando todos los mortífagos se arrodillaron ante su Señor. Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada al suelo.

Todos excepto Draco que permaneció en pie, titubeando, sin bajar la vista.

_Debes tomar una decisión, Malfoy. Y debes tomarla bien porque decidas lo que decidas te acompañará hasta el día de tu muerte y, seguramente, más allá_.

Mirando de reojo vio como su hijo permanecía en pie y sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados… pero todos en contra de Draco. Ira, odio, rabia y unas profundas ganas de romperlo a palos. ¿Cómo podía actuar de esta manera y dejarlo en evidencia ante su Señor? Pero si Lucius se parase a pensar siempre encontraría que su hijo, durante toda su vida, sólo lo avergonzó. Así que, ¿por qué iba a ser menos el día de su iniciación como mortífago?

_Porque sus estupideces podrían costarme la vida_.

-… arrodíllate, Draco…

Y así, una vez más, los demás le ofrecen la manera en cómo tomar su decisión.

_¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer, Malfoy? ¿Arrodillarte ante Él?_

Nervioso y sin poder creer que Draco no le obedeciera y continuase de pie faltando al respeto a la presencia de Voldemort, Lucius no dudó ni un segundo más para golpearle con su bastón en la parte posterior de las rodillas de su hijo. Lo haría arrodillarse aunque fuera a su pesar.

Draco ahogó un grito de dolor cuando sintió el golpe que a punto estuvo de arrojarlo al suelo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y su equilibrio falló el tiempo suficiente para que pareciera que iba a caer sobre ellas.

Su orgullo se lo impidió y le mantuvo de pie. Firme y dispuesto a lo que viniera.

-Vaya, vaya, joven Malfoy-. Aquella voz le provocaba temblores por todo el cuerpo de Draco.-Veo que no te arrodillas ante tu Señor.

_Decide, Malfoy. ¿Qué harás?_

Entonces ante él surgió de entre las sombras la figura de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y su cuerpo a punto estuvo de entrar en crisis y convulsionar de puro terror. No podía entender cómo se habían atrevido sus inútiles compañeros a llamarle el Rey de las Serpientes… existiendo Voldemort en el mundo.

Sus fríos ojos grises realmente palidecían ante aquellos rojos con pupilas verticales de serpiente. ¿Su piel es casi tan pálida como la de un cadáver? Entonces la de Voldemort cómo podría ser descrita si le superaba en palidez.

¿Por qué no se estaba arrodillando? No estaba asustado sino totalmente aterrado ante la presencia de aquel que el mundo entero temía tanto que no se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre. Temblaba tanto que parecía que estuviera a punto de morir de hipotermia.

Pero no se arrodillaba.

_Elige, maldita sea. Es tu vida y tu elección… tú puedes tomarla porque tienes el poder para ello, Malfoy. No eres como los demás… incluso el santurrón de Potter no puede elegir porque su Destino lleva escrito desde antes de su nacimiento_-. El pensar en Harry le hizo recordar que él había tenido varios encuentros con Voldemort y había salido con vida de ellos.-_Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando, Malfoy, si tú eres mejor que Potter?_

-Pero tiemblas como un cachorrillo ante la presencia de la Serpiente.

-Tiemblo porque sé quién eres y porque sólo un loco no temblaría ante la presencia, o el nombramiento, del mago más poderoso de la historia.

_Elige, Malfoy. No tienes otra salida que elegir ahora mismo_.

Otra vez aquella voz volvió a hablar llevando un frío temor a los huesos de Draco. Cada palabra parecían pequeñas y heladas cuchillas que se le clavaban en su cuerpo.

-Y a pesar de ello aún no te has arrodillado ante mí, joven Malfoy.

Podía notarse que a pesar de la tranquilidad de aquella voz estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Draco. Si no hace lo que se le ordena…

_No es muy difícil, Malfoy solamente debes elegir lo que quieres hacer… elegir lo que quieres… a quien quieres…_

-Tú lo has dicho-. El temblor de la voz de Draco desapareció y, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, adquirió un tono arrogante mientras arrastraba las palabras. Lucius se maldijo a si mismo.-Soy un Malfoy pero me temo que te has acostumbrado a cierta actitud de cierto Malfoy para pensar que los demás somos iguales, porque, puedo asegurarte que no lo somos.

_Hemione_.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy-. Sus fríos ojos grises acerados se clavaron, con un ligero temblor de su cuerpo, en aquellos ojos rojos que, se abrieron ligeramente por una fracción de tiempo inexistente, mirándolo sorprendido.- Y no me arrodillo ante nadie.

La comisura que formaba la boca de Voldemort se estiró formando una pantomima de sonrisa que helaba la sangre a Draco.

-Muy bien, Malfoy-. A Draco, y a ningún otro, no le pasó por alto que no le había llamado 'joven Malfoy'.-Veo que la nueva sangre es fuerte en ti. Tu hijo tiene bastante valor, Lucius.

A la mente de Draco vino la imagen de Hermione. Toda su belleza como nunca antes pudo haberla visto. Sus líneas perfectas. Sus rasgos divinos. El brillo de sus ojos.

_Eres mi elección, Hermione. Sé que no me he equivocado_.

-Pero deberías haberle enseñado que no se me debe enfrentar.

La voz no había cambiado en su tonalidad por lo que Draco fue cogido por sorpresa cuando Voldemort se movió como un rayo para aparecer delante de él. La imagen ante Draco se volvió rojiza como aquellos ojos que se clavaron en los suyos, mientras la varita del mago más poderoso y peligroso de todos los tiempos se encontraba frente a él apuntándole al rostro.

_Lo he hecho. Lo he hecho. Lo he hecho_.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Muy bien. Hasta aquí este fic. Vamos, admitámoslo, nadie llegó a imaginarse que terminaría de esta manera, ¿verdad? Es lo que sucede cuando caminas por el sendero que te va alejando de la luz, y más cuando lo haces por tu propio paso. Por eso mismo Hermione no podía aparecer por aquí lamentablemente.

Me gustaría dar las gracias a quienes habéis dejado en el anterior capítulo:

**Psychofee**.

**Gabe Logan**.

**Hpfan1987**.

**Luna-maga**.

**Ackanne.**

Y, a pesar de haber bajado el número de reviews no puedo dejar de agradecer a todos los que durante todo el fic hayan dejado alguna review:

**Gabe Logan**, **Rromy**, **Psychofee**, **Marce_Malfoy**, **Ackanne**, **Xikaa***, **Fungi Malviajado**, **Aleira-Meino**, **NemesisAg**, **Naria Glonsporte**, **Pixo**, **Valblack**, **Uchiha Em**, **hpfan1987**, **luna-maga**.

Ahora habrá un descanso de unas semanas para que se me permita pensar que hacer, y centrarme un poco en otros fics, antes de regresar con todos ustedes.

Por cierto que intentaré realizar un fic con historia, pero no prometo nada de cómo me saldrá, que continuará con los hechos aquí narrados, titulado:

"**Maldición perdonable**."

El título no sé si permanecerá ya que, para mí, en cierto sentido es comprensible pero también puede llegar a dar a equivocaciones al respecto. Todo depende del contexto. Y, hablando de contexto, espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones, aparte de ideas para llenar la historia y ayudarme a realizar algo digno de leerse. Yo lo intento pero el resultado que habéis leído demuestra que necesito mucha ayuda y tiempo, y yo soy el primero en admitir mi incapacidad… T.T

Pero bueno, una vez más agradezco a todos los que habéis leído este fic que únicamente surgió para mostrar una variedad de encuentros entre Draco y Hermione pero que al final los fui llevando hasta cierto punto en que toda su historia tendrá que cambiar. Los que me conocen sabrán que, a pesar de todo, soy demasiado fiel a los personajes y si los quiero colocar en una situación que la veo posible, a pesar de todo, los pondré en ella. Y se es totalmente romántica y empalagosa, pues lo siento pero estos dos se la merecen con todo lo que les puede llover encima. Aunque si tengo que hacerlos sufrir mejor que no me cojan en un día malo porque lo lamentarán durante mucho tiempo.

Mejor me despido hasta la próxima antes de que escriba algo de lo que me arrepienta luego hehehehehe.

Gracias por todo. Vuestra atención y vuestras palabras.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
